The Adventures Of Layton and Luke Season 4
by DragonsAreFriends1
Summary: Yet again it's back! Layton and Luke/Father and son. Finale chapter for this season is now up! I repeat: Finale chapter 24 is up! Enjoy everyone
1. Chapter 1: The Separation part 1

Welcome to another season of Layton and Luke! This one takes place after the events of the Last Time Travel. When Layton sent Luke and Flora away. Yes...this story begins with a twist, and is going to bind together with the events of Specters Flute. This way...unlike the way Last Time Travel ends, showing that Level five was not going to continue...this way I made it so the story never ends and...by the time we get to the end of the season you'll understand.

Just remember, in this season, ANYTHING can happen. Good or bad. And by the time we get to the last two chapters of the season, those last two chapters will tell you if I plan on making a 5th season. So...be warned. I tell you now this will be a very unforgettable season.

By the way, before we begin I'll give you the run down on the events of Last Time Travel so you don't get too confused since it has not come out for the rest of us:

The ending shows of Layton sending Luke away on a boat somewhere. (And he sent Flora somewhere too but it did not show where.) But Klaus, the fake "Future" Luke--aka Legal Luke-- is send to jail for his schemes of trying to kill Layton and all of London. (Which by the way the future London was fake too. Klaus made it underground to trick Layton and co. Into thinking they were in the future.

And...Claire...Layton got heartbroken when she had to go back in time to die again...most likely sent Luke and Flora away cause he need time to himself. Blah, blah...you get the idea. If I missed anything let me know cause I want this to make since.

Onward with the new season 4!!!

Chapter 1: The Separation part 1

It all happened so fast. One day Luke and Flora were beside their dear mentor, professor Layton. The next....practically kicked out and moved far away. Right now...everyone was apart. Everyone had changed. All thanks to that last adventure...

Due to a mishap of running into Claire again Layton had...had become somewhat new. Almost to a point at being depressed. He just basically watched the one he loved so long ago come back and go away again to die.

That...really hurt him.

It was a hard choice, but in the end, Layton made the decision of sending his only son and Flora away to live apart from him. He needed some time to himself. Stating to them but once: "I will be back for you."

Luke cried. Even long after Layton sent him on the ship to a new land and beyond to go study at a far off academy. He knew Luke's education mattered. Flora too. But it did confuse Luke why Flora could not come with him. Or where he sent her.

Luke cried, and cried...mainly because the thing Layton said before they parted ways made him believe he'd never see Layton again.

"Professor...this is it..?"

"Yes, Luke. It's always been fun traveling with you."

They still kept in touch though. Luke sent letters to his teacher from when he arrived in his new school. Even cutely enough Luke sent Layton a few puzzles. And saying that he could not wait for when they were to get back together again.

Luke was living in a town called: Mist Haley. A quiet place where it seemed Squall--who they had not heard from in a long time--could not bother Luke. And that even from afar Layton knew he'd be safe. At least he hoped so.

By all accounts Luke seemed happy in his letters. But really...he missed the professor SO much. Even after four months passed. Four months of being apart. Luke was still unhappy.

Today. Luke found himself leaving his dorm room and heading for the principal's office. AGAIN. Luke was in trouble. He'd been acting up a little. Not to say he was not a good student. Luke had become quite a smart young man.

And he rarely let the bully's at school bother him. But....

...Well...It was problems with his current roommate. Each student at the academy shared a room with one person. Two students per room. To the west it was boys dorms. To the east girls dorms.

((Ok! To sum this up, do most of you guys ever heard or played a game called: "Bully"? That's basically what the academy looks like. So if you want to imagine where all the building are and what the place looks like, look up Bully the game. :3 ))

Luke fought a lot with his roommate. At night Luke kept letting his nightmares of not having the professor around get the better of him and he ended up screaming in his sleep. The roommate just kept on complaining.

"You wanted to see me sir..?" Luke sighed, finding himself in the office and sitting down.

"Your becoming quite a problem with your own pers." the principle said flatly. "You current roommate has had enough. So you don't have to worry about him. I sent him to a new room."

"Th-thank you sir." Luke said.

"But," the man continued. "That does not mean you can keep a room to yourself. I'm assigning you a new roommate. You better not mess this up. If I hear one more complaint about you having troubles with him I'll send you back to where ever you came from!"

"Yes, sir."

Afterwards Luke was free to leave and head for class.

Luke sighed again. A new roommate? Who could it be? Ugh...not that it mattered. Luke wanted to get expelled. That would be happy for him! He could go back home!

But...he could not do that. He knew it been a while since he heard Layton's kind gentle voice but...if he came back. It would most likely disappoint Layton. Luke could not fail again and get kicked out of school. He had to see this through.

No matter how much it hurt.

Luke did not know quite when he would met his new roommate, but...hopefully this one would be nicer. And maybe more understandable.

He was having a hard time making friends. He had better Luke in London than here.

For now, he'd just have to wait and see if the next day was any better.

"Maybe I'll right another letter back to the professor." Luke said aloud, hands behind his back as he walked. He'd have wrote to Flora but he had no idea where Layton sent her. And he did not ask the professor in his letters.

Remi on the other hand...he was pretty positive Remi had no idea Layton had sent his children away. Before there last adventure, Remi had gone away on a trip by herself. Apparently the university where Layton and her works needed her to switch to another project for a bit.

Remi would not be back to London for months. She must have been back home by now and was just starting to learn of what Layton did. Luke could not imagine how she was going to react over the news.

Tired and still very sad, Luke went to his temporary empty dorm and fell upon his bed.

"Daddy..." Luke moaned. "I wanna go home...I miss you and Flora so much...please come back..."

Still...even though Luke wanted to put the words in his mouth onto paper for Layton to read..he dared not. Layton was still recovering from his heartbreak.

Luke fell asleep. sadly waiting for what the next day here would bring.

Meanwhile, in the village of Dropstone...

A young girl Flora stood quietly at Dropstone's train station. Hands together waiting in hope that one train that finally came by would be carrying her dear friend Luke and professor Layton.

She just stood there at the platform, wind blowing through her ponytail fluttering about. Waiting.

To a point Katia, Flora's close friend, came up from a few feet behind. Sighing deeply at Flora, Katia could only look down at the ground. Feeling bad Flora was still waiting for them to return after all these months.

"Flora?" Katia called softly. Flora did not even bother to turn around. "You should come on. It will be dark soon. We should head home."

"What about the concert?" Flora questioned, finally turning to look back at her friend. Both greeting each other with a smile.

"You feeling up to singing for everyone?" Katia checked. "You have been unhappy the past few days...you really feel like it?"

"Of course!" Flora laughed, skipping up to Katia as the two walked side by side down the village path for a small little concert hall. "Don't be silly Katia. I'm fine. I'll wait for them as long as it takes but...I'll be fine."

Katia made a fake smile. Not sure if she could share the same faith as Flora had on the boys return. But had to keep strong and be there for her. Be there for each other. It's the reason Layton had sent Flora to her.

After sending Luke away, next came Flora. The professor sent her to live in Dropstone with Katia. At first his reasons for this were unclear. But...after a time of getting to know one another....Flora finally understood why.

Anton had died. It was his time after all so Katia felt no ill word. But Layton could remember a while back of Anton telling him to do something to ensure his granddaughter Katia would be okay long after he was gone.

And what better way than to have Flora and her live as one for a bit. This way, Katia, as well as Flora would never have to worry about being alone. They'd still both have someone around to look after one another.

Good old professor. He did a good thing for Flora and Katia.

So since then not only has Flora and Katia become stronger and close friends....but over time the village had began to notice Flora had the most wonderful singing voice. Katia too. Together the two girls made a living singing to the village every once in a while.

During special events or holidays and what not. For them Flora and Katia's life's could not be better. They were both quite popular singers...but still...

....As Katia had witnessed yet again. Flora still longed to see the others again. And it showed when she continuously went to the station to wait for them.

Once again did Flora enter the stage of the small little arena alongside Katia.

"I'd like to dedicate this song to my dear friends..." Flora announced over the mike. "Who I wonder everyday how they are doing, and hope one day for their safe return."

The singing began.

((OK! I'm gonna put the lyrics to the song Flora and Katia are singing together. I know this is a song you would not really hear in the time line Layton and co came from but...this song fit Flora SO much. I figured after all the time she has been apart from them only made her stronger so, let me know if I picked out a good song! Let me know okay? :3 And YES! If you don't know it's from Final Fantasy X2!!!))

Flora and Katia:

" Far beyond the hazy borders of my heart  
I can see a place that's something like this  
Every now and then I don't know what to do  
Still I know that I can never go back

But the things I've seen  
In those hazy dreams  
Can't compare to what I'm seeing now  
Everything's so different  
That it brings me to my knees

And though I know the world of Real Emotion has surrounded me  
I won't give into it  
Now I know that forward is the  
Only way my heart can go  
I hear your voice calling out to me:  
You'll never be alone!

What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
I can't hear you  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?

I don't plan on looking back on my own life  
I don't ever plan  
To rely on you  
Even if by chance everything should go wrong  
You come in one day  
And try to save me

If from time to time  
It's an upward climb  
All I know is that I must believe  
Cause the truth I'm seeking  
Always was inside of me

And when, I find, the world of Real Emotion  
Has surrounded me  
The many things that you  
Taught me then  
Will always be enough to get me through the pain  
Because of you I am strong enough  
To know I'm not alone

And if, I find, the Real world of Emotion  
Has surrounded me  
And I can't go on  
And you are there  
The moment that I close my eyes  
You comfort me  
We are connected  
For all of time  
I'll never be...(alone)

And Tough, I know, the world of Real Emotion  
Has surrounded me  
I won't give into it  
Now I know, that forward  
Is the only way my heart can go  
I hear your voice calling out to me  
You'll never be alone!"

((That song rocks. I know it's played with modern music instruments but just thing of it otherwise. I though it matched Flora good by now. Agreed?))

As always the crowd cheered. Overjoyed.

And Flora and Katia again headed off the stage and enjoyed the rest of the party and went home.

The two shared the same house and same room. They just slept in separate beds. They become so close they were like sisters. Flora had always wanted a sister. Even when she was young with her original father the baron.

With Katia around she did have a much better life than she ever could without Layton and Luke....or Remi for that matter...but what would really make it better was...

If they could all be back together again. One big family. Flora would love nothing more right now than to leave the village and search for Luke but..she could not leave Katia alone. That would not be right. Cause Katia would be alone too. Just like she once was.

"Are you....going to be alright Flora?" Katia asked quietly, laying down on her bed across the room as Flora did the same. "You seem more distracted than normal.."

"I'll be okay." Flora giggled softly, hiding her pain from Katia, which the girl could already see right through. "Everything will be fine...goodnight." she whispered, falling asleep.

Katia sighed, rolling over to go to sleep as well.

'You're not okay...' Katia thought to herself. 'You miss Luke and them...Maybe...It's time I moved on and leave this village...just like you did.'

What Katia meant by that was...Maybe she could go with Flora and....help bring her family back together.

Maybe...it was time.

_______________

WOOT! End of chapter one.

I'll said this once and I'll say it again. In this season anything can happen. Don't ever forget that. Cause in later events things will change. Since this story began from the ending events from Last Time Travel...and is going to be the setting from Specters Flute there is going to be changes in order for this to get them back together.

And then so on to connect the movie and so on. This way the game never has to end and they can always remain together. MAYBE. If I don't change my mind and end the seasons at the end. Anything can happen. It all depends on if I am willing to continue.

The next chapter consists of how Layton and Remi and Don Paolo and Sasha are doing since the events of the last game. See you there.

~Trinity


	2. Chapter 2:The Separation part 2

BTW Additional information: This may take place during the events of Specters Flute but it actually is going to go differently from the specter game. Some parts are just like or are from the fourth game but not all. Since this story is combined with mine it won't have the same ending or anything from the forth. But I have a reason for that.

Chapter 2: Separation part 2

Things had changed a lot for Hershel Layton since he sent the kids away. He still had to go to work, as always. But did not find time have the energy to do many puzzle, except for the ones Luke sent him in the mail.

He spent many sleepless nights crying. Pondering over his beloved Claire. He fell behind in the house work too. He was so busy working and what not, he eventually got a old friend of his to stick with him. He could not bear to have the kids around and see him like this.

But...he still needed a housekeeper to keep track of his documents and tidy things up at home. While he was away. It was a elderly lady named: Rosa Grims. She was a close friend to Layton for quite a long time and she understood what the professor was going through.

It's too bad at night, or even sometimes during the day Rosa would walk around and hear the professor crying from within his study. Only thing she could do was help with the chores and every once in a while give him a bit of advice. Something she was good at doing.

Rosa walked in the living room. Finding the good professor asleep on the couch with his coat draped over himself. She sighed, giggling a little, as she entered the living room to clean up a mess of old tea from last night at the coffee table in front of him.

For what little noise she made woke Layton up, as he stared at her yawning loudly as he sat up. "Oh...excuse me...." Layton yawned again, rubbing his eyes a bit. "I did not realize I dozed off."

"Tsk, tsk, Layton." Rosa grinned. "Here you are sleeping the day away. You keep sleeping too much your gonna wake up an old man."

"Ah, yes." Layton sighed, getting up and making himself a cup of tea.

If at all Layton was doing better. He had a deep fear if the kids were still around he might end up snapping at them. His manner of being a gentlemen slipped a little. But he was slowly recovering. Maybe soon he could admit this to himself and go to them.

But for now he just could not. He did not know what he could say after what he did. Layton could only guess Luke and Flora were made at him. And truth be told he did not blame them.

And quite frankly, Luke and Flora were not going to be the only ones mad at Layton. And low and behold as he heard a knock on the door. "I'll get that." Layton told Rosa, getting up and walking to the door, while Rosa went back to cleaning around the house.

The door opened. Layton found himself staring into the tired and shocked face of Remi Altava.

"Hershel..." she panted, completely out of breath.

"Remi..." Layton said slowly, frowning a little but sidestepping to let her come inside.

Once indoors Layton sat down with Remi at the kitchen table, pouring himself and her a cup of tea. There was an unsteady silent's while Remi searched for the right words. Very much glaring at Layton.

Rosa had left the room again to allow the two some private time. And when Remi finally spoke again she could not keep the anger from her voice.

"How could you do such a thing?" she said lowly, hands on her lap clenching into fists. "Those kids mean the world to you and you send them away? Why?"

"So you have heard..." Layton sighed, not looking Remi in the eyes. "I've been wanting to tell you when you got back myself but..." his voice trailed off.

"Yeah I found out!" Remi snapped. "And don't change the subject. Tell me why!"

Layton explained the whole story of the last adventure. About running into Claire...about him losing her again. And since then of his feelings about keeping the kids around to see him in his current state.

"I could not let them see me like this..." Layton continued, seeing Remi's look of anger going away a little. "I even had to hire a housekeeper, because I have not been...." Layton paused a moment. Trying compose the right words. "...have not been in the best state of mind."

Remi blinked a few times. And looked up a little to find Layton's beloved top hat was absent from his head. t took a while but she soon found it sitting on the living room table. She sighed again, thinking hard, before saying anything else.

"I'm sorry that happened Hershel." she said sadly. "I REALLY am, but...you need to forget about the past and move on. I'm sure Claire would have told you the same thing. In fact I bet she would be pretty disappointed in you if she saw what you did after she left."

"I know but..." Layton said miserably. "I just can't do it...I just can't...not after all that happened."

"You can, Hershel!" Remi said. "What happened to when you promised me you keep moving forward? Not let things like this stop you from living life the way YOU wanted to? This is no way to live!" her anger rising again.

Layton stared at Remi again. Long and hard. Though Remi could tell Layton was looking right through her. Thinking of Claire through her. This makes Remi even more sad when she realizes.

"Forgive me..." Layton said slowly. "I know I should...but I'm not sure if such is possible for the moment. I want to believe again and go to the kids...move on...but..."

"Hershel..." Remi said sadly.

"You remind me so much of Claire. She would tell things like this to me all the time." as Layton says this, it practically burns a hole right through Remi's heart. "You two are alike...I'm sure you and her would--"

Remi's eyes filled with fire as she stood up. Bringing her hand up and over she slapped Layton hard across the face! So hard Layton dropped his tea cup to the floor in shock, But did not get up or move the spot from which the hand moved his face to the side.

"Stop it! Stop comparing me to Claire!" Remi yelled, face looking close to tears but not shedding even one. She was too angry to cry. Especially in front of Layton. "I'm my own person Hershel! Not anyone else! Or have you not noticed that after all this time!?"

Layton frowned more. Looking completely ashamed of himself. Remi was right. What was he doing?

"I....." Layton muttered, feeling no ill word from the slap. He just could not come to have anymore words form from his lips.

"I care a lot for you and the children..." Remi continued, looking down at the ground, gripping one of her shaking arms. "Were all your feelings for me directed for Claire..? Is that all you thought of when I was around...?"

Layton kept his mouth shut. Which only confirmed Remi's questions.

"I see..." Remi said darkly, though her face still showed sadness.

After another horrible second of silent's Remi started to head for the door. Looking back one more time at Layton before she let herself out. Layton looked over at Remi for a second but looked away in a instant.

"I will always care for you...and the kids..." she said. "But...." she glared at Layton again, opening the door. "Was all I said to you for nothing?! Now I'm not even sure if all I did for you was worth anything!"

With that said Remi turned on a heel and left, slamming the door behind her as she headed out for her scooter to leave.

Rosa, who oddly enough came in the room. Having heard the conversation. Looking sadly at Layton, who merely laid his head down on the kitchen table, shoulders slumping. Possibly Layton began to cry a little. Not even thinking about cleaning the mess of tea on the floor.

Taking it upon herself, Rosa headed out to front yard of the house and caught up with Remi before she had a chance to start up the engine of her scooter.

"Miss Remi." Rosa called softly, Remi put on her helmet but looked up at Rosa. Seeing as though it was not Layton Remi turned off her engine and gave Rosa whatever she had to say a chance.

"Hello." Remi said, giving off a weak smile. Still quite upset. "You must be the housekeeper."

"You can call me Rosa." Rosa chuckled, smiling more so to let Remi know it was okay. "Rosa Grims."

The two shook hands.

"Remi. Remi Altava." Remi introduced herself.

"I'm sorry miss Rosa....for back in there...I.." Remi stuttered, feeling a little bad.

"You don't have to apologize." Rosa shock her head. "You have your right to be upset. I know Layton would tell you the same thing. But please..." she said. "Please don't give up. For your sake and his. You help keep his hope alive."

"I don't think it was me..." Remi sighed, looking away from Rosa, gripping the steering mechanism of her scooter. "I not sure if..."

Rosa softly grabbed Remi's hands. Patting them comfortably.

"You need to keep trying. You need to be strong for him. Layton DOES count on you. A lot more than what he leads on. He does care for you too. Don't give up. Please don't give up dear..."

Remi seemed even closer to tears than she had in the kitchen. But she gulped and swallowed hard enough to keep her emotion in check. Face staying dry.

"No matter what happens...you have to keep fighting on. If you truly wish to be with Layton and his children. You must keep your hope burning strong. Do you understand, my dear...?"

"Y-yes..." Remi smiled, Rosa finally releasing her hands and stepping back. "Your right. Thank you Rosa. Thank you so much. I'll...I'll keep him together. I'll keep coming to check on him and help him. I can't quit now...not after all we've done as a team."

"Thank you." Rosa whispered as Remi re-started the engine. "You take care of yourself Remi."

"I'll be back." Remi nodded. "Take care of Hershel too, till I come back...then...It will be my turn....to watch over him. "

"Will do." Rosa said, waving Remi off as she drove off into the distance.

When Rosa entered the house again, she found Layton finally cleaning up the mess of tea on the floor.

"Is she...okay...?" Layton asked Rosa quietly as she came over to help.

"She'll be fine." Rosa told him. "Let's get you some more tea shall we...?"

"Actually..." Layton smiled softly. Knowing full good Rosa said something to Remi to help the matter. Feeling grateful to her. "I think...I want to do a puzzle right about now."

Rosa smiled.

The old Layton was starting to come back.

Meanwhile. out in the streets of London....

"Blast!" Don Paolo yelled, sitting on the sidewalk of the road, cursing continuously into the air.

People walking by could not help but stare as they walked by. Keeping their distance. The man knew full good and well he was not in costume. And truth be told he did not care. He was far too angry. What was worse, he was mad at himself.

"Oh God..."Don wheezed, finally calming down and staring at the ground. "I really am losing it... I just spent the last half hour yelling at a mirage..."

"Gee...that's not a good sign." came a female voice. Don's head perked up. Remembering who it was immediately. "Then again it's not a good idea to talk to yourself either."

Turning around Don found himself gazing at the female ninja.

"Sasha..." Don muttered, confused to see her standing there for a second. The red-headed ninja stared back down at him, hands to her hips, smiling playfully. "I...did not think I'd ever see you again...Uh...how are you?"

"I should be asking you that." Sasha laughed. "What's a mad genius like you sitting down in the middle of London?"

"I'm through with all that Sasha...." Don sighed, looking about the town from his position on the ground. "I'm just plain mad...."

"Aww...that's too bad." Sasha said softly. "Another failed attempt at killing Layton?"

"I'm not doing those things anymore."

"Whaaa...?!" Sasha gasped, jokingly enough putting her hand on Don's forehead. "Donny do you have a fever?"

"Give it a rest, Sasha..." Don half laughed, shoving Sasha's hand aside. "No....Layton and I...we...came to our terms...were uh...somewhat 'friends' now. We have come to a understanding."

"How long was I gone?" Sasha pondered. "I never thought this day would come."

"Now Sasha..." Don said. "Mind telling me what you are doing back here? I thought you went back to Japan..."

"I did, silly." Sasha smiled. "I told you I'd be back. I just had...things to take care of."

"Like what..?"

"Not saying." she stated flatly, then gave Don a light tap on the shoulder and helped Don to his feet. "It does not matter anyway. I'm staying with you. I'm all yours now." she said with a wink.

"Sasha..." Don whispered, the two heading off down the road for Don Paolo's house. "You're a strange one..."

"Watch it, Donny." Sasha rolled her eyes. "By the way, you gonna have to tell me what I missed since I left. I can already see I'm gonna need to do some damage control." with that she started to laugh, running off to beat Don to his own house.

"Wait! What's that mean!?" Don yelped, running after her. "GET BACK HERE!"

"Aw, come on, Donny take it easy!" Sasha grinned, running faster. Anyway she could to cheer Don up. "You can't tell me your not glad to see me!"

"That's not the problem!" Don snapped, yet again cause a commotion with the people on the block. "Course I'm glad to see you!"

"HA! Knew it!" she giggled.

"Slow down!!" Don roared.

_______________

And that's how everyone is doing.

Answer to Peace101: It's nice to see you back too. ^^ What happened to your account though...?

Answer to the "Awesome story" guy: Uh...Luke is...still very young. ^^ I made him as young as I come so he'd stay that way through the whole seasons. So it's normal for him to still call Layton daddy. I've known older people to call their dads daddy. ^^ Sorry. And...Get a part with just Layton and Luke..? I think I can make that happen. :3 NO PROBLEM! LOL. Once they reunite I'll do that right away.

Answer to "Luke and Layton" : Um...who's Luke's roommate? ^^ The new one? You'll see... ^^ It's in the next chapter. Stay calm. :D And Luke will not drop out of school. He'll stay there. :D

See you later...


	3. Chapter 3: Ups and Downs

Chapter 3: Ups and Downs

Luke sighed, starting to leave his dorm and head for one of his class buildings. Head held down. Another boring lonely day. He'd soon be meeting his new roommate today too. Another thing he was not really looking forward to. Still no friends...Well..that was not entirely true either...

During his stay in the dorms Luke found a small little whole in the wall of his room. Home to a small mouse. Due to Luke's ability to talk with animals Luke quickly befriended the little critter.

He named the mouse: Toppy.

Toppy and Luke got along instantly. So far that was one good friend. Tsk...now he just need someone human to talk to. On the upside, with Toppy around Luke could have his mouse friend run about Mist Haley and report back to him on what's going about.

"See you later, Toppy!" Luke called over his shoulder, having the mouse follow him partway till he left the safety of the boys dorm. "I'll be back soon."

Toppy squeaked a little as a goodbye and went back inside.

Luke stared about the sky. It was a clear blue day. And he was still unhappy. Despite making at least one good friend. What else could go on..?

Looking ahead all of a sudden Luke saw another student walk in front of him and start to vanish around a corner. Normally this would not faze Luke in the slightest. After all he was not the only one here. But something about the guy that walked by....seemed...familiar.

Luke's eyes widened with disbelief, coming to a halt watching the guy walk out of sight.

A big blue hat like his...same brown style of hair...and the same big black eyes if not a lot older than him. The very sight of him catching Luke's breath.

"That... That can't be..." Luke muttered, hands flexing into fists. "Klaus..?!"

Klaus...the insane boy that started the whole thing! Part of the reason why Luke was where he was. And that boy...

"Hey!" Luke yelled, starting to round the corner after the other man. "Wait a second, sir!"

But...fate had other plans...

BASH! Went Luke as he collided with another person who just so happened to be coming around the corner at the same time!

Whoever it was made a 'Eep' Sound and feel to the ground with Luke. It was a girl. Most definitely around his age. Luke groaned, forgetting about the guy from a second ago and looked at what he crashed into.

"Ow...." the girl gasped, looking about at all the books she had dropped from her hands onto the ground around her. She met eyes with Luke. Blinking quite a few times in shock. "Oh..?"

"I'm SO sorry!" Luke yelped, helping the girl pick up her scattered school books. "Here let me help you with that."

"Th-thank you..." the short blond haired girl whispered with a smiled. Luke studied her closely. Her hair contained a small white bow. Reminded him of Flora. And she wore a dark blue dress. She must have been new here or something Luke figured.

Once done helping Luke did the gentlemen thing of helping her stand up.

"I'm REALLY sorry about that." Luke said again sheepishly, holding out a hand to shake hers. "My name is Luke."

"It's okay Luke..." the girl said, shaking Luke's hand as a friendly greeting. "I'm Yula Alanbard."

"Are you new here, Yula?" Luke asked. "I don't believe I've seen you around before."

Yula shook her head. "Nope. I've lived here for a long time. I've uh..." she paused. Not sure if she wanted to talk about it at first. "I just...have this illness. I don't rarely leave my dorm is all."

"Illness...?" Luke frowned.

"It's not important." Yula laughed, warming up to Luke even though he plowed into her a second ago. "I just do most of my school work inside is all. I don't usually walk around a lot. That's all. "

"Oh..."

"Hey sis!" came another voice.

Luke turned around to find another boy around his age coming over and standing next to Yula.

"Hi, Tony." Yula nodded.

"Is this guy bothering you sis?" the boy named Tony asked, glaring a little at Luke. Luke gulped.

"Not at all." said Yula. "Luke? This is my bother Tony. Tony? This is Luke. We just...bumped into each other a little is all."

"Please to meet ya!" Tony said, glare instantly turning to a smile. "Any friend of Yula's is a friend of mine!"

"Same here." smiled Luke. Finally...some more friends. Luke was quite pleased.

"Hey Yula, Deems wants you to hurry back." Tony told her. "You know he worry's when you're walking around by yourself."

"Oh right." Yula agreed, turning to look at Luke one last time, she smiled sweetly and skipped off to the girls dorm. "Heh...Will talk later! Thank you Luke!" Luke waved her off, then turned to Tony.

"Deems?" Luke questioned.

"He's the groundskeeper here at the school." Tony said. "He's also the gardener at Yula and I's home near here. But Yula was sent to stay in this academy for a while so Deems...well...he cares a lot for Yula so he switched jobs to work here till she gets out."

"Sounds like a nice guy." Luke shrugged, understanding it Deems was to get worried if Yula was so sick all the time.

"Nah!" Tony laughed. "You would not wanna meet him! He hates visitors."

"Oh, that reminds me..." Luke mused. "Tony I don't believe I've seen you around much either. No even in the boys dorm."

"Ah, that's cause I share a room with Yula in the girls dorm."

"What?" Luke blinked. "But you're not a--"

"Girl?" Tony laughed. "Course not! No its because I'm Yula's immediate family. I know if my sis is not doing well and needs some medical care, I'm the only one that knows what to do. You know? Medicine and what not. So I was an exception."

"Oh...." Luke's eyes narrowed. "So...what's it like in there...?"

"The girls dorm..?"

"Yeah."

Tony smirked. "Nah...I won't say. That's my secret."

Luke sighed, starting to part ways with Tony and head for class again. 'Little perv I bet...' Luke thought to himself, but still glad in a way to make some new friends. And they were so nice and opened up to him right away....

"By the way, Luke..." came Tony's voice. It sounded dark again. Luke turned around. Tony looked a little sad and unsure at Luke. "Your not....You have not heard any rumors about my sis have you..?"

"Rumors?" Luke said, shaking his head. "This is the first time I've seen her. Course not."

"Oh...that's good." Tony sighed, still not looking at ease.

"What's wrong?" Luke asked. "She seems like a very nice person. I bet she has lots of friends. What? Does some people pick on her cause of her illness?"

Tony shook his head. "No. It has nothing to do with that. And no she does not have many friends....that's why I came up and thought you might have been going to make fun of her..."

"I would never do that."

"Good." Tony smiled. "Then you don't need to know about Yula. Just...if you hear ANY rumors just ignore them!" with that Tony turned and headed off to join his sister. Leaving behind a confused Luke.

"Weird..." Luke said. "I wonder what's up."

It did not take Luke to shrug it off and keep walking. Point is he made two more friends. Things were looking up for him. And he even enjoyed the conversation even if it did not all make since.

After a bit Luke remembered the shock he got over that person he thought looked like Klaus. Nah...that could not have been him. Klaus was put away in jail back in London for all the people he killed....and for kidnapping the minister. He had a life sentence.

Luke told himself: "There's no way he'd be all the way out here."

Why would he? Luke mind must have played a trick on him. He'd been out here without his original friends for so long...maybe he just lost it a little.

Meanwhile, back at Dropstone....

Flora yet again stood at the platform. Thinking at first she was by herself she stood there at the edge quietly waiting.

Although while she waited she could not help but wonder what it was that she was doing. After all...how long had she been standing around? Four months. And she had yet to hear from them. Four months. Was it not time...she did the coming to instead of the other way around?

"Maybe...waiting is not good enough." Flora told herself, thinking back to the song her and Katia sang at the last concert.

"That's right!" came Katia's voice as she walked up from behind Flora carrying quite a bit of luggage. Flora turned around slowly, meeting with Katia's smile. "You not a damsel in distress anymore, Flora. And I'm not gonna let yourself out to be one! It's time YOU and I did the traveling and get you back to them!"

"What about your village..?" Flora asked, though she could not keep the excitement from her voice. Spotting the suitcases.

"I no longer have a strong reason to stay in the village." Katia said, thinking back to when she had to stay around to take care of Anton. "Now I'm free to do whatever I want again. And I want to help my sister." she said with a wink. Referring to Flora.

Flora gasped with delight, and jumped forward. Hugging Katia hard. Katia of course hugged back and laughed happily.

"Thank you." Flora whispered to her.

"I already have your cloths and stuff in these bags. Let's get going." Katia nodded.

"Okay..." Flora agreed. "The next train should be coming in a few minutes. So we should--"

"Who says were taking the train?" Katia grinned, confusing Flora. Before Flora could ask what she meant Katia turned around and showed one of her own planes parked not too far away. "Were flying."

"Oh Katia." Flora laughed. "You're the best!"

"Oh." Katia said as they got ready and strapped themselves in. "And don't worry about where Luke is. I already know." Flora looked over. Musing at first of how she could know. "I had wrote a little note to Layton and told him of what I was doing a while back....and he told me. I can't say we can go back to London but..."

"We can go to Luke!" Flora finished, as the plane's engine got started and they took off into the sky. "Don't worry Luke." Flora said, looking up into the sky with great confidence. "I'm on my way!"

Back in the boys dorm....later that night...

Luke traveled back to the safety of his room. Funny enough he noticed his dorm door shut with the light on. A shadow from under it moving about.

Someone was in his room.

"That the new guy the principle assigned to me...." Luke sighed, starting to turn the handle and head inside.

Whoever it was stood by the nearby window, gazing out into the school grounds. But he turned around when he heard Luke enter. "Ah, you must be my roommate." he greeted.

Luke's eyes widened, dropping his school bag and staring at the man in shock. It was the same guy from before the one who looked like....

"WHO ARE YOU?!" Luke yelped, backing up into a wall in fear.

The boy looked back completely startled by Luke's reaction.

"Take it easy!" the roommate snapped. "Wow, what's your problem? My name is Klaus...who the heck are you? Gee, if this is how your treated your other roommate I can see why he complained."

Luke paused, body relaxing a little but looking at Klaus just as baffled. "Wha...what do you mean who am I? You know who I am!" Luke said, stepping closer.

Klaus shock his head, crossing his arms to Luke. "Nope. I don't believe I've ever seen you before. Should I have...?"

Luke gapped his mouth open. Still as confused as ever. Was Klaus playing with him? Or did he really not remember him? Was this another of his tricks? What was this guy doing here anyway?

Last time Luke saw him, Klaus was being took to jail for a life sentence back in London. And now he was all the way out here in Mist Harley? And there was no mistaking it...this was definitely Klaus. The same guy that imposter to be Luke from the future....

Something was not right.

"Hey, kid...I'm asking for your name." Klaus pressed on, looking at Luke with a just as equally confused face.

"I uh...I'm...." Luke stuttered, stepping forward. "I-I'm Luke..."

"Nice to meet you Luke." Klaus nodded, sticking out his hand for Luke to shake. "I think..." he muttered, not too sure what was with the strange greeting before. Luke took a moment but finally shook hands with Klaus, sweating around the face though.

Klaus was not acting. He REALLY did not have a clue who Luke was!

"Anyway..." Klaus continued once the two released there hands. "I'm a bit new to this school. Just moved here recently. Principle said I should ask you if I need any help."

"S-sure..." Luke said slowly. "Where uh...where did you move here from...?"

"I grew up on a farm here in Mist Harley." Klaus said. "I'd lived there almost my whole life by myself. Then one day the principal of this school offered me an education here. So I've been here ever since."

Luke tilted his head. Thinking more.

That could not be right....Klaus was from London. What WAS going on? But the way Klaus was saying it there was no hint of a lie in his voice. Did he hit his head or something?

"Well we should probably get some rest then." Luke finally said to a point. "I'll help show you around tomorrow."

"Sounds good." Klaus smiled. "Just do me a favor and don't shout at me like that...I think one of my ears popped..."

"Oh sorry..."

Even though Luke was not sure what had happened there was no point in worrying too much. But he planned to get to know him and find out for himself what was wrong with Klaus. He just need to be careful.

And it was now more than ever...Luke really wished the professor was here right now.

_____

Wahahahahaa....confused...? Why is Klaus here...? Why does he not known who Luke is? :3 Good....It will all make since later...(I hope) so...yeah....heh...And for the record Klaus does not remember Layton, Don Paolo or Flora either.

Why...? Stay tuned. And yes....Klaus is a main character. For a lot of you I hope your happy. I finally added Klaus in.

Answer to Layton and Luke lover: I have NO IDEA what the time line is for this game ^^ Sorry. And how far away is Luke? No idea either...I just know it's far across the ocean from London.

See you next chapter~

~Trinity


	4. Chapter 4: Rendezvous

Chapter 4: Rendezvous

During a checking up visit again after the past few days Remi came back to Layton's home. Feeling quite afraid on what to say to him. However when she came in the only one to greet her was Rosa. The housekeeper was by herself.

"Where'd Hershel go...?" Remi asked Rosa. "I did not think he had to work on a Saturday..."

Rosa shook her head. "He does not. He went down to London Cemetery."

"The cemetery?" Remi blinked.

"Ah, I guess it was before you met and got to know Luke..." Rosa nodded. "Luke's original mother is buried there. I think Layton went to give his regrets for sending Luke away. He still feels quite awful you know?"

"Luke's mother..." Remi muttered. "Oh that's right...Hershel told me about her..." Remi sighed and looked upon the mantel of the fire place. Layton's fencing sword laid on top. The professor must not have used that for ages.

Not that he had any need to use it. Layton would most likely not be taking it down unless he planned on fighting again.

After a moment longer Remi stated to turn and leave. "I'm gonna head home then." she said to Rosa. Kinda glad in a way Layton was not around when she got here after all...Remi was not sure on what to say after her last visit. She still felt bad about the slap.

"I'll tell him you came by, my dear." Rosa said.

"No." says Remi. "Please don't...I'll just come by again later tomorrow. Don't tell Hershel I was here."

"Why ever not..?" Rosa frowned. Remi blushed a little, making Rosa chuckle. "Ah, I see...alright then."

The two parted ways. In another way...at least Layton was going to other places besides work. He was still slowly recovering but still....going to talk with Eleanor was another big step. Remi was proud of him for that.

Soon...the old Layton would be back to normal.

At the London Cemetery Layton stood over the one persons grave in which he had broken the one promise he made with her:

Eleanor Brenda Triton.

((Yes...I added Luke's mothers real name in as her middle name to make it more better, just like I did with his father's name. Walter Clark Triton. :3 Clever huh...? ))

"I...I came by to see you again...Eleanor..." Layton started slowly. "I did a bad thing. I'm so sorry...When you told me to watch over Luke....I let you down." With that Layton kneeled down in front of the grave, sighing deeply, staring blankly.

A cold wind cutting between Layton and the grave as he continued to speak.

"I just....could not bear to have Luke around....afraid of him see me like this. Flora too...but...still I know now I should not have. I won't ask for your forgiveness but...Could you keep watching over them for me...? Until I have the strength again? That's all I ask. Thank you."

With that said Layton got up and started to head for his car for another long drive home. Assuring Eleanor he'd be back someday for another visit.

Pausing near the exit, Layton looked back, remembering Claire's grave too. But then he shook his head.

Claire would be equally as angry at him for what he did to Luke. As far as Layton was concerned Claire leaving him again is the main reason Layton sent the kids away. Claire WOULD be unhappy at Layton.

Not to mention...he was getting feelings for Remi...What would he say to Claire..? He could not possibly talk to her about that could he? Of course, little did Layton think about it....Claire would want Hershel to be happy and love again. He deserved to be happy.

And...maybe someday, when Layton realized that...that's when he would bring the kids back to London again. Maybe...Time would tell.

Another deep sigh. Layton continued onto the Laytonmobile and went home.

Elsewhere...

"I see...so that's what happened..." Sasha said, sitting down on the couch while Don Paolo paced about in the living room. "Gee Donny..."

"I dedicated my life to killing him...but now that I come to agreement with him...what's the point? Now what am I suppose to do?" Don grumbled. "It is not right!"

"I did not come all the way back from Japan to see you like this." Sasha told him, crossing her arms. "I could have stayed back there. I had a strong reason. But I came back for you." She looked very sad again.

Don blinked at Sasha a couple times. After a uncomfortable second, Don cleared his throat, blushing a little. "Err...I guess I could just find something else to do then...."

"That's the spirit Donny boy!" Sasha automatically cheered up, giving him a thumps up.

"You sure change your mood fast." Don muttered.

Sasha went and stuck out her tongue. "Nah!" she laughed, making a wide grin.

"Darn it Sasha!" Don snapped.

Back with Luke that morning...

Luke woke up to hear the sounds of a terrified squeaks from a few feet away.

Sitting up with a jolt Luke awoke to find Klaus sitting down beside the mouse hole, having picked up his little friend Toppy by the tail.

Toppy was crying trying to get out of Klaus's grasp, but his little teeth could not swing up high enough to bit his hand. Klaus was staring at the mouse muttered something about a pest problem. Poor Toppy.

Luke gasped and rushed over. "Hey what are you doing?! Let go of Toppy!" Luke yelped.

"Toppy?" Klaus blinked, looking around. "I did not know you had a pet. Where's the cage?"

"He does not have a cage!" Luke fumed, Klaus still not putting the mouse down. "He's my friend! Drop him!"

"Okay, okay!" Klaus snapped back, gently though putting the mouse down.

"Thank you." Luke said not so politely. "Come on we should get ready...we need to go to class soon."

"No problem." Klaus agreed, getting dressed in school uniform and joining Luke out on the grounds. "I don't see why you have to make such a big deal of a little mouse though." Klaus said smugly, making a grin while he had his hands behind his head.

Luke made a face. "Knock it off!"

"Gee, you two get along good don't you?" came Tony as he joined down the walkway for school. Obviously speaking sarcastically. "And wow! You both look so alike. Are you brothers?"

"No way!" Luke said quickly, gridding his teeth. "Were two completely different people!"

"Ouch...sorry I said anything..." Tony sighed. "Did you two have a hard time?"

"I just messed with his pet mouse a little..." Klaus laughed.

"Friend!" Luke snapped. "And you did not just mess with him you nearly pulled off his tail!"

"Wow...this is a pleasant conversation already." came another gigging voice. The boys turned around at once to find Yula walking up to them, carrying more of her school supply's.

"Ah Yula..." Tony said. "Are you feeling well enough to come into school today?"

"I'm great!" Yula smiled, walking over to Luke and nudging him on the shoulder with her shoulder. Klaus arched a brow, rolling his eyes. Realizing this was a attempt at flirting. "Hi Luke!" she smiled happily.

"Err...Hello Yula." Luke blinked, not taking the hint. "Having a better morning I hope."

"I am now." she said. "Wanna...uh..hang out after class today?" she asked, batting her eye lashes.

"Sis took a liking to you, Luke." Tony said. "She talked about you almost all night."

"Uhh..." Luke blushed. "I guess so...but..." he paused a second, looking over at Klaus. Luke did not want to let the guy out of his sight. He still had to figure out a lot of stuff. "On second thought I'm not sure...can I think about it..?"

"Of course!" said the love struck Yula. She was SO mistaking Luke's behavior. As far as Yula was concerned Luke was shy and afraid. Yula was trying to egging on a date. But Luke had no idea. Far too distracted he was watching over Klaus.

Tony laughed a little bit more. "Sure a new bunch of friends we have here." he said. "What else could happen?"

At that moment there was the sound of propellers and a loud engine hovering from about the clouds in the sky. Everyone looked up to find a red plane trying to land near the front open grounds of the school.

Luke's eyes widened. He knew that plane! It was not Remi's but...

"What's the matter, Luke?" Klaus asked concerned.

"Ah!" Luke gasped, rushing down the walkway for the front gates of the school. "It can't be!"

"Luke?" Klaus blinked, him Tony and Yula running after.

Two people were aboard the small air cart. Two girls to be exact. One with unmistakable purple short hair. The other, long brown hair in a ponytail with a red bow in it. And boy was Luke happy to see them.

The one with the ponytail--Flora saw Luke from way up in the sky. Smiling big to a point where she was even close to tears, laughing happily as Katia began to bring down the plane for a landing.

Luke stopped short when the plane came zooming over him and skidding down the pathway to a slow halt. Before the plane even stopped completely Flora did a bold thing and leaped out of it, landing on her feet. She was now mere feet from Luke now.

Both friends had their mouths wide open. To glad to see one another to speak. But that did not stop Flora, she continued to run to Luke arms spread out giggling. Luke barely had the time to open his own arms out before Flora came crashing into him.

The two stood there for a long time in their embrace.

"It's really you..." Flora said softly. "I finally found you..."

"Flora..." Luke said gently, tears springing out of his own eyes, hugging even harder. "You came!"

"I'm here now.." Flora nodded, tears in her eyes a bit too. "Oh Luke..."

Katia laughed, happy for Flora, getting out of her plane and walking over.

Yula stood there at a far off distance. Hands flexed into fists. Frowning at Luke and Flora. Looking like she might cry too....but it sure would not be from happiness. Tony turned to look at Yula, frowning too at her expression.

"Sis...?" he asked worried.

Yula shook her head and marched off. Tony gasped and ran after.

"Hey now! Get a room you two!" Klaus laughed, not noticing Yula and Tony going off the other way as he came up to Luke and Flora. Practically cooing at the two love birds.

The happy moment of reuniting with Luke was cut short as Flora hooked eyes with Klaus. Smile quickly turning into a yelp of terror.

"YOU!" Flora yelled, letting go of Luke and kicking Klaus quickly down below the waist!

Klaus gasped in pain and doubled over just long enough where Flora could grab him around the neck and keep him pinned down. "Heeeeyyy!!" Klaus yelled. "What's the big idea?!" he asked, trying to squirm free.

"Hurry Luke!" Flora called over her shoulder. "I'll hold him down! Go get some help!"

"Wa-wait a second Flora!" Luke gulped, coming over with Katia and easing her grip off of Klaus.

"What are you doing?!" Flora said confused, having Luke drag her away long enough for Klaus to get back to his feet. "He's the bad guy!"

Luke shook his head, sighing deeply. "No he's not. He's my roommate."

Flora looked at Luke as though he was crazy. "WHAT?"

"It's hard to explain Flora." he whispered to her so Klaus did not hear. "I'll tell you later for now just don't say anything about it."

"If...you say so..." Flora said slowly.

"Ow..." Klaus muttered, massaging his hurt neck. "What is it with you guys and going after me..?"

"Hello there." Katia greeted, stepping forward to Klaus. Katia had NO idea about Klaus, considering Flora did not talk about him before. "My names Katia. A friend of Flora and Luke. Sorry about that."

"Yeah," Klaus sighed, shaking hands with her. Seeming to believe she might be friendly to him. "The more the merrier...I guess...What brings you girls here..?"

"Were gonna join the academy here with you guys." Katia announced with a smile. "Flora and I."

"Really?!" Luke gasped delighted. Flora smiling to Luke.

"Of course Luke!" Flora said. "Were sticking together from now on. And with Katia around it will be twice as great!"

"Katia..?" Luke asked, looking over at her. "Wha...what happened to Anton?"

Katia sighed but still kept a smile on her face. "Grandfather passed away Luke..."

Luke frowned, twitting his thumbs a bit. "I...I'm sorry..."

Katia giggled softly. "It's okay Luke. In a way it's not as bad as you think. He's with Grandmother now. So I know he's happy. Now I'm free to go anywhere. And I chose my good friends." she said with a wink.

"Ah? More students have we?" came the principles voice coming up to them. Everyone turned around at once.

"Ah! Principal Leon!" Luke blinked, slightly afraid to have the man standing there.

"Oh sir," Flora said to Leon. "I hope you don't mind having us join the school. We kinda came without asking first."

"Not at all." Leon nodded. "More students are a good thing after all. But I must say: Your air plane miss..." he said quietly, looking over at Katia. "I could not help but notice it from my office window."

"Oh!" Katia gasped. "I'm so sorry sir! I'll move it of f the school grounds right away!"

"Your free to put it in one of the empty shacks at the shop classes area." Leon said gently.

"Thank you sir."

Principle Leon took one last look at Klaus and Luke. "You two are getting along I hope?"

"Yes, sir..." Luke sighed. "Were...fine..."

"Good, good..." Leon said, walking away. "I must be off to file some paper work. You two girls should get yourselves assigned to the school in the main office then." With that he walked away.

"Before you go to the office I gotta introduce you to my other friends." Luke grinned since Leon was out of sight. "Your gonna have so much fun!" Luke started to turn around. "Hey Tony! Yu--" Luke paused.

Everyone looked over at once. Finding empty space.

"Huh?" Luke blinked, looking around. "Yula...? Tony..? Where did they go?"

Klaus crossed his arms. "Who knows.." he frowned. "They must have high tailed it when they saw the principle."

Luke stared at Klaus for a long time. Did Klaus...not like the principle...?

Meanwhile, down by a fountain in the middle of the school. There sat young Yula. Looking glum as ever with only her brother at her side. Tony quietly patting her back.

"Sis...?" he asked softly. "It's okay sis..."

"I thought....he was different..." Yula sighed. "I thought...Luke thought I was different..."

"He does sis!" Tony said confidently. "Please don't be sad..."

"Whatever seems to be the problem..?" came a voice.

Yula and Klaus looked up. A dark and mysteries figure coming up to them.

"Who are you...?" Yula questioned.

The figure smirked evilly. "Someone that understands...." he said getting up ever closer. "Why don't you tell me all about it...?"

_____________

No! Yula don't listen! He's pure evil! :3 Oh well...not that she can hear me.... Mahahaha.....

Anyways, YES! Tony IS Yula's brother "Layton and Luke Lover"!! And don't worry I'm sure Luke will contact Layton soon...maybe.... :3

See you later!


	5. Chapter 5: Misunderstanding

Chapter 5: Misunderstanding

It was almost a hundred percent perfect. Flora AND Katia going to school and living close by right across from him...Now all they needed was the professor and Remi around again. Ah well...maybe soon.

Till then Flora and Katia shared a room together on the top floor of the girls dorm. Officially students of Mist Haley Academy. Though even though Luke and Klaus did not know it, Flora and Katia both found out just what kind of rumors have been floating about Yula, since they moved in.

"A witch..?" Luke blinked, one day while the four sat outside enjoying a nice lunch.

Yula had since been in her girls dorm a lot, and did not come out. Naturally Tony stayed in with her, of course.

"Yeah..." Katia nodded. "A lot of girls are saying Yula's something called a 'Catastrophic Witch'. They have been saying around the school she might one day bring destruction. Nobody seems to like her."

"That's awful!" Luke grid his teeth. "Poor Yula...No wonder she also does not get out all that often. I should go find her soon and try and cheer her up."

"That's nice of you Luke." Flora smiled. "You two got along pretty well..?"

"Uh-huh..."

"Speaking of getting along..." Flora muttered, bending over and whispering in Luke's ear, keeping a short eye on Klaus who sat a few feet away talking to Katia. "How are you holding up with Klaus..?"

"Oh..." Luke sighed. "It's been okay. He really does not remember me or anything. Seems to think he grew up on a farm around here. It's so weird...but after a while I'm kinda growing used to his company."

"You should really write a letter to Mr. Layton about Klaus." Flora said seriously. "This could get in over your head VERY quickly."

I will!" Luke told her. "Later I will I promise. I want to try and snoop around by myself a little bit longer. Maybe even prove to the professor how far I've come."

"You could end up hurt!" Flora hissed. "Don't you think whatever did this to Klaus could do even worse? And if you don't write to the professor I WILL."

"Please don't Flora..." Luke pleaded. "I will do so myself later, but I just want to try something first."

"Okay then..." Flora soon gave in, thinking a moment, trying to bring up a new topic. Eye sights soon facing her with the giant tower of the school. "Say Luke..." she began.

"Huh..?"

"It's getting close to Valentine's day you know...and I...." her voice trailed off, looking at Luke with a mysterious smile. Luke took the hint. Face turning beet red like Flora's.

"Wha...what did you...want to do...?" Luke stuttered. Meaning what did she have in mind.

Flora's smirk got wider as she pointed up at the tower over head. Luke gulped. "Why don't we go up there? I bet it will be a great view of the stars."

"Su-sure Flora..." Luke said slowly. At this point he'd do anything for her. Even brave the biggest heights.

"Thank you Luke!" Flora giggled, leaning over and giving Luke a hug. "It's a date!" Luke's eyes widened. As Flora got up and skipped down the walkway. "I'll see you tonight! 8 'O clock sharp! Don't forget!"

Luke sat there dumbfounded. "D-date...?" he wheezed, looking up at the top of the tower. "Up there of all places...?"

Katia laughed as she got up and went to join Flora to the girls dorm. "Be good now you two!" she teased.

"Well that was weird..." Klaus sighed, coming over and sitting closer to Luke. "Heh, you lucky man! What? Don't like tall places? Or are you a little scared of a girl..?"

"Both..."

Klaus laughed harder. He was gonna have a ball watching to see how this turned out.

Sadly things were about to change around here...and for the worst.

Back in London....

Layton got up from his spot in the kitchen to answer the phone. When he did he found Dr. Andrew on the other end. Sounding quite worried. "Hershel is this you..?" Andrew asked quietly.

"Yes, Andrew." Layton said, picking up and the Dr.'s uneasiness. "What's the matter? You seem upset."

"Something was stolen from a museum a few months back." Andrew confirmed. "Here in London. Have you not read the papers?"

"No I haven't." Layton blinked. In fact Layton had not read anything for ages until now. The London Times was one of the things he had not taken a interest in since his depression. "What was stolen though?" he asked, now concerned.

"A priceless artifact called: 'The Devils Flute'. " Andrew began. "A relic from ancient times...said to have the power to summon powerful demons know as 'Specters'."

"Specters..." Layton muttered. "Sounds dangerous...True or not true. Any idea on how stole it..? Or where the person might have gone with it?"

"Police were saying it was a man in dark cloth's that fled the museum." Andrew said darkly. "Some strange man wearing an opera like mask in white."

Layton glared into black space. "Squall..." he said simply.

"Precisely." Andrew agreed. "No one knows where he went with the flute. But it has become clear that he plans on using it. So far nothing has happened on that topic."

"Were there any others..?"

"Yes," Andrew continued. "You remember Klaus right...?"

Layton sighed. "Yes... remember him." though he said it in a tone that shows he REALLY disliked Klaus for all he did.

"He's been broken out of prison."

Layton gasped. "How!? What happened?!" he snapped.

"It's a mystery." Andrew said. "There was no signs of a struggle and no traces that he got out on his own. There saying someone manually took him from his cell...some say as tight as security is there....as much as I can believe, they say it was like magic."

"Do you think the Specter has to do with this..?" Layton asked slowly.

"I think so my friend. And where ever Squall and Klaus are...I suggest you will find the Specter too. Or the Devils Flute for that matter. We're dealing with something that even might be over our heads. Squall did kidnap Klaus in my opinion....and whatever he's done with him is part of another scheme to get to you or lure you to him..."

"My word..." Layton whispered, putting a hand to his head. Though as far as Layton knew Luke and Flora were safe. The professor had no idea Squall was very well down there with him or Klaus. "I'll get to the bottom of this..." Layton told him.

"Be careful." Andrew warned. "I'll call if I have more information...but for now you're on your own."

"Understood."

With that the two hung up.

"My, that sounded serious..." Rosa muttered, standing a few feet away with her duster, cleaning a few photo frames on the wall. "Will you be okay, Hershel..?"

Layton had his hands squeezed together, glaring at nothing but a wall. Slowly he shook his head though. "No...not until I figure out where Klaus and Squall are and put a stop to this...."

"You told me a little about Squall." Rosa mused. "But who's this Klaus kid...?"

"I known Klaus since he was Luke's age...way back then when I first became a professor." Layton said darkly. "And he...was sent to prison a while back for what he did to London. Or at least tired too. You remember the kidnapping right?"

"Of the minister...?" Rosa blinked. "Oh. That was Klaus's doing? Goodness..."

"Yes..." Layton said. "And in his rampage he killed quite a few people too. As far as I'm concerned the insane Klaus from back then has not changed a bit. And if it was not for Claire...I would have left him behind to die that day..."

"Hershel..." Rosa said slowly. She nor anyone else could never see that coming from Layton. "Do you hate him that much?"

"Hate is a very strong word." Layton said, shaking his head. "No...I don't necessarily hate him. I just...ugh...it's...rather hard to explain Rosa. Right now I can't say I will forgive him for what he did but...I....I blame myself for how he ended up like he did."

"Do you think Klaus is working with this Squall guy?"

"I'm not sure...." Layton admitted. The matter on the hand was WHY kidnap Klaus? Was it even really a kidnapping? What does this have to do with the Devils Flute? "I can't help but wonder though...for all I know he could be plotting something at this very second..."

Back at the boys dorm...

"Heh...heh--CHOO!" Klaus sneezed, nearly losing his balance and falling off his bed. He even ended up making Luke jump as the boy was already shaky enough getting ready for his date with Flora.

"Bless you." Luke said softly, slighting looking back at Klaus while fixing his messy brown hair. "You're not catching a cold are you? If you are I can stay and call off the--"

"Nice try Luke..." Klaus sniffed. "You go enjoy your date, I'm fine. I think someone was just talking about me...."

"I would not be surprised by that." Luke grinned.

"Hey what's that mean!?" Klaus snapped, crossing his arms. Eventually calming down, Klaus cleared his throat. "You got about fifteen minutes to get out to the tower, you know? Gonna make a few smooches?" he teased.

Luke's face turned red, shooting a dark look at Klaus. "Yeah right! Knock it off!" As if Luke was not a nerves as it was. Now Klaus was making fun of him. Though...Luke could not deny having him around was not growing on him.

Klaus was becoming the older--if not at times annoying--brother to Luke which was okay in its own way. Luke had always wanted a sibling. Flora did not work. He liked her too much to call her a sister. Ah young love....

"I'm off!" Luke called over his shoulder to Klaus heading out the door. "Don't leave the dorm!" It's not that Luke thought Klaus was gonna cause trouble but...he did not want him messing up his date with Flora.

"Would not dream of it..." Klaus laughed a little, watching Luke from the window for a sec till he was outta sight. The sun was setting and it was almost getting dark enough for star gazing.

"Oh I'm so happy!" Flora said sweetly, standing in her dorm getting ready to leave herself. "I never thought I'd get to do something like this with Luke. I will be so great!"

"I'm happy for you." Katia giggled. "You'll have to tell me all about it when you return. Don't leave out a single thing!"

"I won't!" Flora laughed, heading out and skipping for the outside.

Along the way to the tower Luke stopped short. Finding a quiet Yula walking by herself for a change. No Tony around or this strange Deems guy either. Head held down not even noticing Luke.

"Hey there Yula!" Luke called softly, walking over to her, Yula looked up with a startled look. Then frowned. "I've been wanting to talk to you for a while now." Luke said with a soft smile.

"Y-you have...?" Yula whispered, blushing a little.

"Yeah. You let in such a big hurry a while back ..." Luke told her. "You doing okay?"

"I'm alright..." Yula sighed, guessing Luke still did not take the hint about her crush on him. But to her...maybe it was only her...maybe to Yula, Flora was merely Luke's good friend. Maybe there was still a chance he liked her.

"I...uh...I heard the rumors about you..." Luke said slowly, making Yula frown a little as the two walked together for the girls dorm so Yula did not have to go by herself. "Ah! Don't be sad Yula!" Luke gasped. "I don't believe the rumors at all!"

"You don't..?" Yula smiled a little, looking up at Luke. Her eyes sparkling. "That...mean a lot to me...thank you."

"Well...you're a great person." Luke smiled back. "And I'm glad to hang out with you. You should have stuck around to meet my friends." Yula smiled even more stepping up to Luke, again batting her eyes. Luke came to a halt half way to the dorms.

Yula heard 'friends'. Maybe that meant...

At that very moment up on top of the tower Flora was looking down from it, seeing as she arrived first. Calmly waiting for Luke. It took a little while but she soon found her sweet from where she stood. Seeing him with Yula.

This...did not bother her in the slightest. Thinking he was just talking to her in means to cheer her up. Which was Luke's true intention.

"Oh hey there's Luke!" Flora smiled, watching them both. "That must be his friend Yula too. What a cute little girl."

Suddenly as much to Luke and Flora's shock, without much warning, Yula leaned forward into Luke and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Flora gasped, face going from shocked to steaming mad in a instant. Hands gripping on the brick rail. Face redder than Luke's.

Angrily Flora marched off and began to head down the tower.

Luke gasped, not knowing anymore than Flora of that sudden kiss, as he back away from Yula a second later with a yelp.

"S-stop! What are you doing?" Luke asked.

Yula blinked a couple times then glared at Luke. "I was just...you are always so nice to me and...." her voice grew soft. "I thought maybe..."

"Oh..." Luke sighed, stepping up close to Yula a little. "I think you misunderstand. I like you...but as a friend....see? I...I'm in love with someone else..." he said the last words kinda of embarrassed. Yula's face fumed with anger. "Sorry you got the wrong idea. You're still my friend. I just--"

Yula cried out and slapped Luke HARD across the face, tears falling down her face. "It's not fair!" she cried, turning on her heel leaving a stunned Luke standing, holding his freshly reddened cheek.

He tried holding out a hand to call her back but then again...

"You! I can't believe you!" came a angry Flora as she marched over to Luke. "Is that what you call 'cheering her up'!?" she snapped, referring to the kiss.

"Flora wait you don't understa--" Luke began to yelp as he turned around. Realizing she saw the kiss and came to the wrong idea.

SLAP! Came Flora's hand as she too hit Luke across the face, making his other cheek equally as red as the other.

"Ugh!" Flora cried, breaking down into tears too and running off for the girls dorm, while Luke stood there rubbing both his cheeks, looking like he might cry as well. A cold wind blowing around him.

While Flora made it back into her dorm room crying Yula had fallen down somewhere in the grass from around a bend of a wall....crying so hard it hurt. Heart completely broken for being rejected of her first crush.

((Don't be fooled I have great respect for Yula.))

"Still did not work out...?" came a soft voice from the same figure Yula and Tony met a while back, making his way to shivering little Yula and placing a hand on her shoulders. "There, there...."

"I....I hate it here!" Yula cried. "Stupid illness! Stupid people!"

"I understand how you feel..." The man grinned viscously, taking something out from the depths of his dark robe. "I think I can help...if you wish."

"Wha...what do you mean...?" Yula asked slowly as the man handed her a strange shell shaped flute. "What's this...?"

"It's something if you play it will make all those bad people go away..." he said. "You'll never have to worry about people hurting you ever again."

"Make it all...go away...?" Yula said, looking at the flute blankly, hands shaking. "Could I...have a...moment to choose...?"

"Take as long as you want..." the figure smirked, standing up and walking away, leaving Yula behind with the flute. "Be warned though...I'll come back to collect it..I'm sure you'll put it to good use beforehand though..."

With that he was gone. Swallowed up by the night sky.

"Make it all go away..." Yula repeated, gripping the flute slightly. "Is that....really what I want...?"

Back at the boys dorm...

Luke walked in, startling Klaus a little.

"Ah, your back early...." Klaus noted, looking at the clock on the wall, he blinked several times when he saw Luke's red sore cheeks.

"Mmm..." Luke moaned, collapsing onto his bed.

Klaus should not ask but...

"So...how did the date go...?"

____

Layton and Luke Lover Answers: Calm down! D: Why did Remi not want Layton to know she was there? She still felt really bad about the slap. I thought I made that clear ....^^ It's a girl thing I guess.

How'd Flora and Katia know where to go..? I thought I made that clear too...Katia wrote a letter to Layton and he told her.

Yes! The figure is Squall.

And finally....why did Layton send Luke away even though he said he would not in season 2? VERY simple....a lot can happen over time and Layton became depressed and id not want Luke and flora to see him like that.

Plus he also told him back then that he would not let him alone unless he knew Luke was gonna be well taken care of or alright. That's the reason he sent him to a school cause he did not know about what was going on right now. So Layton figured he'd be safe. Make since now??

See you next chapter everyone! :D


	6. Chapter 6: Risky Apology

Chapter 6: Risky Apology

During the few days before Valentine's Day, Flora had been avoiding Luke and Klaus. Katia, as a true friend listened to Flora on what had happened the other day very carefully. She could not say she was too happy with Luke either. Course, none of the girls knew Luke's half of the story either.

Luke was quite sad. He did not see Yula again for those short few days either. Must have been in her room with Tony. He just got finished upsetting the love of his life and a new friend.

All things considered Luke still liked Yula as a friend. And....could understand how hard it must be for her. He only wished he could find a way to help her. Oh well...maybe later.

There were more pressing concerns. Like still with Klaus. Luke could not stay in his room in self pity forever. Flora was right. He needed to write a letter to Layton. But...later he would. First, he wanted to make it up to Flora one Valentine's Day today.

"How you holding up, Luke?" Klaus asked, seeing Luke getting ready that morning with his uniform. A start of a new day. And on a day like Valentine's he could not mess this up! "You sure you want to try again with Flora so soon..?"

"Of course!" Luke said quickly, putting his school bag over his shoulder and motioning Klaus to follow for school. "And this time I know what to do I think! Give her chocolates. All girls like that right?"

With that Luke revealed a small heart shaped box from within his bag. Klaus could only chuckle.

"I guess..." Klaus shrugged. "Good luck Luke."

"Thanks..."

While Luke went to search for Flora during lunch break Klaus went off on his own. Luke had been keeping a bit of an eye on him but when Klaus did manage to slip away he got off pretty well.

Course the boy was not causing trouble. Merely walking about watching love struck school students around the grounds handing out candy and cards to their own special someone. Klaus just rolled his eyes. Not really understanding this V-day stuff.

"Hey check out that girl." came a crooked mean sounding boys voice.

Klaus lazily looked over at two older looking boy students around his age merely feet away. They were looking across the yard at a girl all by herself leaning with her back to the wall. Klaus blinked several times noticing the girl right off.

Katia.

"Hey she's pretty cute. Does not look like she has a boyfriend yet." said the other boy.

Klaus frowned and moved up closer. He did not like where this was going, as he edged for Katia. Both the other young men keeping their voices low so Katia could not hear. Katia appeared to be simply staring off into space which did not help matters.

"Yeah, she looks okay." the other boy shrugged. "But she looks a little too smart... I don't do so well with smart chicks."

"You just got to know how to work them." the other grinned, starting to walk up to Katia. "I bet I can get her to go out with me."

"Really?"

"Watch and learn buddy..."

Before either men could make a move on Katia, Klaus darted over and stood in front of her. Slamming his fist to the wall right next to Katia's shoulder. Katia gasped with shook and looked up at Klaus.

Klaus only turned his head, keeping in front of Katia while looking back at the other students with a dark glare. Both students were sweating bullets and backing off and began to run away.

"On second thought never mind!" they yelped, leaving Klaus and Katia be.

Before Katia could say anything Klaus slowly backed away and stood there as if nothing happened. "See what happens if you stand there like a space cadet?" he said seriously.

"I...I'm sorry I did not see them." Katia blushed, placing a simple hand to her mouth in embarrassment. "But thank you all the same."

"At least try and be more alert when you are on your own." Klaus warned gently though this time. "I would have a hard time coming for you if someone kidnapped you, as good as Luke is for whatever reason trying to keep me in sight."

"I'll have you know I can take care of myself." Katia protested laughing slightly.

"Heh, if you say so." Klaus smiled, eventually putting his hands behind his head and walking away. "Well gotta go, or else Luke's gonna freak out at me again."

"Wait!" Katia called softly coming up and walking alone side him. "About Luke...Did he really...kiss Yula?"

Klaus shook his head. "I was not there. But from what Luke said: no. Yula kissed him. Apparently Yula got the wrong idea. And as you have seen Luke's been trying crazy to fix things."

"Flora is still pretty mad." Katia sighed. "And...It is hard for her to think otherwise about Yula or Luke, but I see your point. I'll try and talk to her tonight...hopefully get her to understand. Cause I don't think candy's gonna make her forgive him."

"Yeah.. I bet."

Meanwhile, back in London...

Layton sat in his office desk, researching what information on the 'Devil's Flute' he could get. Quite a few old books dating back well over a thousand years ago.

All of the book written by individual people from olden times. And due to the professor being an expert at this kind of stuff he could read and understand just about any type of dead language. This type was a bit harder but he was slowly being able to make out the words.

It said from every person that told about the flute that it had the power to summon the monstrous black beings known as Specters. Legend also said that depending on how many used it at least once, that's how many could be summoned at the time.

Such as one how used it for evil to destroy could bring forth one. And if another person grabbed a hold of it he could summon another Specter at the same time. That meant: double the specter, double the trouble.

If there was an upside to this flute it was its original purpose was to protect the many villages on the command of its leaders. However it was lost within the time-line up until now due to greedy evil souls taking the flute to cause war for no reason!

Worse cause scenario if the flute were to ever be broken and the specters were still out running amok they could not be set away again unless...

"Sacrifices..." Layton muttered, head resting on one of his hands. "A single human sacrifice to the death...just to get rid of a specter. And depending on how many Specters were out and around at the time were how many people that needed to be killed to get rid of them..."

That meant...Layton had to make sure that even when Squall summoned a specter he never break the flute. For it seemed only the Devil's Flute itself had the power to calm the beast and send it away into another realm within the flute.

Layton was angry and tried. He'd been working on translating everything AND work on the theory of WHERE Squall could be right now...his plan for that matter. This was very serious...and Layton did believe right now more than ever such powers existed.

Not just he was in danger...Squall could even destroy the world if he wanted too...

((For the record...I know when I watch the credits for Specter's Flute, that I believe the demon that had been in it was a fake. A robot I think...if saw the picture correctly. But I tell you this now...I made the specters and the legend of this true. The demon IS real in this story. Keeps thing interesting yeah? ))

Later on...towards the night time...

Ding dong went the downstairs door.

Rosa was there of course to answer. Looking pleasantly surprised to find Remi standing there on the other side of the door.

"Ah! Good timing. Hershel's home if you want to speak with him now." Rosa said cheerfully, letting Remi come inside. "He's been in there for hours now working on the information on the 'Devil's Flute'."

"Devil's Flute?" Remi pondered.

"You mean he did not tell you?" Rosa sighed. "Sorry...maybe it's best if you hear it from him. He's still in his office I think."

"Okay. Thank you Rosa." Remi smiled nonetheless, heading upstairs and peeking through Layton's opened office door. "Hershel? I came to see how--" she paused, looking over at the man.

Layton was asleep.

Head resting down over his paperwork. Eyes half covered by his arms which lay heavily on the desk, snoring softly. Poor thing was worn out. Large bags under his small eyes.

Remi sighed softly, not wanting to bother him when he was like this. Deciding not to wake him, Remi quietly walked over and took a small look at the papers Layton had been reading. From what she read Remi frowned a little and looked to Layton.

"Oh Hershel..." Remi said softly, understanding now what it was all about...the Specter's and what not. Even more quietly did Remi reach over and grab Hershel's coat from the desk chair. With Layton hunched over she had no problems taking it and placing over the tired professors shoulders to keep him warm.

Layton seemed to make a bit of noise and muttered something untellable through his muffled sleep state. Remi smiled again, placing her hand on one of Layton's free hands.

"Sorry...." she whispered, referring to what she said about giving up on him. And...possibly the slap to the face. Hershel...even after all that happened...he was still going through a lot. Ever proving his loyalty as a English gentlemen by working as hard as he was right now. "I'm so sorry...."

With that Remi got up and began to leave again, assuring Rosa she'd be back in a few more days again. Remi herself wanting to find out more information for Layton so he did not have to work so hard.

Back a Luke's school....

Luke sighed deeply, falling down back fist to his bed, still holding a full box of candy. Looking quite upset. Klaus, who was inside the room as well arched a brow at him. "Ahh...still did not go so well with, Flora huh?" he guessed.

Luke nodded his head slowly. "I Can't give up though....even if I get in trouble I gonna figure this out!" Luke vowed. After a moment of silent's he sat up quickly, gasping. "Oh wait! I think I have an idea!"

"Well if it's a good plan let's hear it." Klaus smiled, giving Luke his full attention.

"Umm..." Luke began, sounding a little scared. "I might need your help though." With that said Luke came over and whispered something in Klaus's ear. As Klaus listens his eyes fill with shock.

"Were gonna what?!" he yelped.

At the girls dorm....

"Flora..." Katia said gently, having the young girl sitting quietly on her bed holding a pillow tightly. Looking quite unhappy still. "I thought you should know...I found out from Klaus but..." Katia paused a moment longer. "He says Luke did not want the kiss...it was Yula that did that. Not Luke. I think we both have been going at it the wrong way..."

"Maybe but...." Flora sighed, feeling awful. "Oh...Luke must hate me by now...I don't think he'll ever speak to me again..."

Katia came over and sat down next to Flora, patting her back. "Don't say that. I don't know Luke as much as you but...I know for a fact he won't stop caring for you. I bet he's even thinking of another plan to make up for all this mess right now." she whispered gently. "He cares for you too much to give up now."

"You think so huh?" Flora said unsure.

"I know so."

Right outside the girls dorm at that very moment....

"Luke this is crazy!" Klaus hissed, watching Luke climb the side of the building for the open attic window above. There was one of those fancy plant-like ladders Luke was able to climb as carefully as he could. Klaus stayed at the bottom making sure Luke did not lose his grip and fall. There to catch him if he did.

"I'm used to doing quite a few crazy things." Luke shot back. "Just go back to the dorm and wait for me after I get up at the top. I'll be back soon." Luke gulped, trying not to look down.

Finally choosing it was time to face his fear...if it meant for love.

"Your gonna get expelled if someone catches you!" Klaus called as softly as he could. "Are you really gonna risk it?!"

"Yes I am!" Luke said confidently, soon reaching the top and falling inside, ungracefully landing on his belly with a thump! Klaus grid his teeth.

"Luke! You okay?!"

Luke's head--though cover in cob webs and a bit of dust stuck back out the window a little and waved to Klaus with a grin, waving the OK to get going.

"Hurry Klaus! Before you get in trouble!" Luke called vanishing within the attic to find his way to Flora.

"I don't believe this..." Klaus sighed, walking back for the boys dorm. But with a smirk he could not help but whisper: "But that's one brave kid."

Luke had a hard time seeing through the cobs and darkness of the attic but he was sure he was going the right way when he found a flight of stairs leading down. When he walked down them he found a half open door with a stream of light coming from it.

Luke peaked through it. It lead to the hallways. He was still on the top floor of the dorm. Good. From what he learned from Flora before, her and Katia's room should be somewhere close. "Perfect." Luke told himself, quietly as he could opening the door enough for him to slip through and make it into the halls.

So far so good. It was late at night by now. No sign of a girl walking about the halls. Luke tip toed his way down the halls. He could just imagine the professor's face right now. If Layton were here he SO would not approve of this.

But it was worth it to Luke making it up to Flora.

"Is someone still up?" came a local female teacher that patrolled the halls started to from down the halls. She must have heard Luke. "Everything okay up here girls?"

Luke muttered something inwardly and began going as fast as he could to avoid the woman lurking through the halls. He could not get caught! Not now!

Most of the girls rooms were closed, ever proving they were sleeping or chatting to each other within as most girls did. And there was a lot of doors. Flora and Katia could be in any of them! It really suck if he picked the wrong one.

What made it even harder to pick one was the lady teacher, coming ever closer within sight of the halls. Luke was starting to run out of room.

"Oh now what? "Luke thought to himself. Becoming cornered, Luke came to the last door within the hall and pressed his back up to it. Hoping to God the lady would stop coming close. But she still approached.

Suddenly the door he was leaning to gave way! Someone was coming out of it! Luke gasped, feeling his body falling backwards into the person! With a yelp of fright from the girl who opened the door Luke came crashing inside and to the floor! Bringing the poor girl down with him!

Both laid there stunned for a minute. Luke barely had his feet out of the halls, staring up at the ceiling. He heard a gasp coming from the two girls in the room and Luke could only close his eyes thinking the worse.

"Luke!?" came a surprised call. It sounded like Katia.

Luke sat up and turned around. It was Flora he crashed into. "Ah! Flora!" Luke gasped with delight.

Flora gasped happily too and pulled Luke into a hug. "Oh my! What are you--" she began.

"Is everything okay in here girls?" came the teacher as her neared Flora and Katia's room too.

Katia quickly came over and helped get Luke to his feet, then pushed him into their closet slamming it hard just as the teacher peered inside.

Flora stood in front of the closet, both girls could only pray Luke would not make a sound. Katia sharing an equally odd grin. The teacher frowned.

"Wer-were fine, ma'am!" Katia laughed awkwardly. "We were just chatting a little is all. Uh...telling a few ghost stories!" Flora nodded slightly in agreement with Katia, though not budging from the closet.

"Hmm..." the teacher muttered, wondering what was up herself, but soon shrugged. "Alright. Just don't stay up too late." she told them, turning around and walking back down the hall.

When he teacher was out of sight and earshot Flora quickly opened the door and pulled Luke just as quickly back out. "Are you crazy Luke?" Flora sighed, brushing the dusty cob web filled boy off. "You could have gotten in trouble...."

"I know." Luke said. "But it was worth it to get to you. I just came to say...I'm...I'm sorry, about what happened. I never meant to hurt you at all."

"I know now Luke." Flora giggled, giving Luke another light hug. "It was very brave of you to come all this way. "

"Okay you too." Katia smiled, walking to the door. "Flora you should help Luke get back outside. He can't stay in here, you know."

Flora nodded, taking Luke by the hand. "Right then." she said. "Come on Luke! I know a way out. The front door had too much security, I'll sneak you around the back!"

The two entered the halls. Katia staying behind so they did not cause to big of a scene. Less girls seeing them in the halls the better. "Uh, you know Flora..." Luke said. "I could just go back down through the attic and--"

"You could fall and brake your neck!" Flora scowled. "I'm not letting you do that."

The two went down the halls, almost reaching the flight of stairs leading to the back of the building. As they passed the shower rooms they found a little peeping tom looking in through the door a little. At first it was not concern of Luke or Flora but the person turned around and saw them!

"Ah! Luke? Flora?!" Tony yelped, moving away from the shower room door, rubbing the back of his head. "What are YOU doing here?" he asked, pointing to Luke.

"I could ask YOU the same thing!" Luke snapped, meaning Tony peeking at the girls. How very un-gentlemen like. But then again Tony was still just a kid.

"Alright, alright!" Tony sighed. "I won't tell you were here if you don't tell them I was...."

"Thanks Tony." Flore giggled, continuing to help Luke escape. Yula had no idea what kind of mischievous little brother she had...oh well....At least he was not causing any harm.

Once outside the building around the back Luke and Flora got ready to part ways for the night.

"Well...I guess I'll see you tomorrow Luke." Flora said, still smiling sweetly. "And thanks for coming. It was a little dodgy but...I had a wonderful Valentine's Day!"

"No problem." Luke grinned. "I'm just glad everything's back to normal." Luke started to turn to leave when Flora pulled him back over. "Huh? Flora, what are--"

Flora's head suddenly leaned into Luke's. Before the boy knew what was happening Flora up and gave him a quick kiss on the lips!

"Is that a good V-Day gift for you?" Flora said cutely.

Luke's face went all red as he stumbled backwards into the dorm wall. Looking like he might faint. "Wow....that was great..." Luke sighed, getting his first ever REAL kiss.

At that moment, in a room or so above Luke and Flora, Yula sat on the side of her bed alone, still holding the flute. She sat there, staring at it blankly. No light in her eyes, looking as though she was in a deep trance.

Yula, after a moment soon put the flute to her lips and began playing it. A lovely yet odd sounding amount of music playing from it. She played an odd tune, in her trance like state. A tune in which could be heard outside where Luke and Flora could hear.

"What's that?" Luke whispered to Flora.

"I--" Flora began.

Suddenly out of the darkness of the sky showed a gigantic monster hovered above them. Flora went to let out a scream but Luke quickly placed a hand to her mouth to silent's her. As the music continued, the strange shadowy monster turned it's big round eyes at the kids.

It looked harmless, but the thing started to reach out to them with its huge dark claws! Ready to kill! The children helpless to move away in time.

"Sis! What are you playing?" came Tony as he re-entered the dorm to get to her. Hearing the music from in the halls.

Yula let out a gasp of surprise, snapping out of her trance like state. Lights in eyes coming back. Moaning Yula fell sideways on her bed closing her eyes softly.

"YULA!" Tony cried, rushing over and in front of her, seeing the shell-like flute still tight in her grasp.

Just before the claws came close too at that moment the shadowy monster vanished in a instant, leaving Luke and Flora unharmed. Both stood there holding one another. After a second they let go. Luke giving a small nod to Flora.

"I'm going to go write that letter to the professor now." Luke told her.

Flora nodded and the two quickly headed away and back in there dorms. Flora was right. This was a matter the professor needed to know. Luke might soon see him again after all.

"Yula! Please wake up!" Tony yelped still shaking Yula lightly by the shoulders. When Yula finally stirred she looked up at Tony in a daze. "Oh Yula! Are you okay?!"

"Uh-huh..." Yula said slowly, sitting back up with the flute. "I'm fine....I don't know what came over me..."

Truthfully...Yula did not even remember playing the flute. Still...she planned on holding onto it a bit longer.

____________

Yes, I hope you guys like my idea of making the specters real. ^^ I don't know...it's still a lot to think about but I'm trying. :D If there's something about the made up stuff I'm doing about the specters that you don't get, let me know and I'll explain!

See you soon!


	7. Chapter 7: Reunited part 1

Chapter 7: Reunited part 1

As promised Luke when straight back to his dorm that night and wrote a letter to the professor. It explained about Klaus being here and...the strange black monster from the dorm. In the letter Luke explained it was okay if Layton did not come. Luke would do what he could to help.

A few days after the letter was sent Klaus still did not believe Luke and Flora about the black thing they saw. Katia was having a hard time understanding herself.

"Are you sure you were not just seeing things?" Katia asked, sitting down in the usual spot for lunch outside. "You might have just been tired."

"Or caught up in the moment." Klaus smirked to Luke.

"Shush!" Luke snapped, glaring a little.

"I know it was real." Flora said, shaking her head. "What would the chances be if both of us saw it. It HAD to be real."

"What are you guys talking about?" came Tony as he sat down with the others. Looking just as happy-go-lucky as ever. "Have not seen you guys around for a while. What's up?"

"We were just talking about--" Flora began, but Katia put a hand to her mouth. "Mmm!" Flora blinked.

Katia bended down and whispered in her ears. "It might be best not to tell Tony right now."

Katia had a point. She and Klaus were still having a hard time believing Luke and Flora. A little kid like Tony would not understand. Best to wait for Layton and see if he could make since of all this.

"How's Yula been?" Luke asked. "I have not seen her in DAYS. Is she....still mad?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." Tony sighed. Meaning about the 'Still mad' part. "As for where she is...she uh..." Tony's eyes trailed off. "Ah...um..." he muttered, tracing a circle with one of his feet.

"What's wrong?" Flora asked slowly, coming up to Tony. "Is she okay?" Yula's illness could be a serious matter if not taken care of properly. And even with the matter of the kiss Flora still cared.

"Yula's been...acting kinda strange." Tony said. "She'd been holding onto this strange flute for a while now....ever since she's had it she's....been too quiet."

"Flute?" Luke mused, this of course not ringing any bells. "I did not know she took a music class." Luke and Flora took the same courses as Tony and Yula since they were close to the same age. Katia and Klaus took classes together separately.

"That's just it." Tony said sadly. "She does not take music class. And she won't tell me where she got it. She won't even let me touch it. She's...she's..." Tony could not seem to find the right words.

"I could talk to her if you want." Luke said.

"Me too." Flora agreed, sitting alongside Luke. "Besides...I want to make things right between her and I...I don't mind being her friend. It's certainly better than an enemy."

"Thanks!" Tony smiled, jumping up and down a little. "That would be great! I'll expect to see you guys later then!" with that Tony began to run off. "Meet me at the library this evening! I'll bring Yula!"

With Tony gone Luke let out a deep sigh. "Poor Yula..." he frowned. "I guess it's now or never."

"Ugh...." Klaus muttered, putting a hand to his head as he went to stand up. A dizzying feeling striking him forcing him to sit again.

"Klaus..?" Katia called, sitting beside him and placing her hand on his back. "You doing alright?"

"I....I fine..." Klaus said slowly. "I just felt a little lightheaded for a sec."

"Maybe you should lay down." Flora said worriedly. "Do you need to see the nurse?"

Klaus shook his head, standing up easy this time, though still holding his head. As he did Luke noticed Yula walking by carrying the flute Tony talked about.

"Huh? Hey Yula!" Luke called, turning around.

In a flash Yula walked by and past the others, even with Luke waving to her. Yula's eyes never even met with Luke's. All her attention was at the flute in her arms, holding in a death grip, whiling walking out of sight.

Luke turned and looked at the other just as equally confused.

"What was that about?" Luke pondered, looking back over at Klaus who seemed back to normal again. "Klaus?"

"See? I'm fine now." Klaus laughed, putting on a small smile to make sure the other need not worry anymore. "Come on. Forget about Yula for a while. We need to get to class."

"That's true." Flora agreed, looking to Luke. "Coming, Luke?" she asked having everyone else start to pack up and head inside.

Luke stared long and hard after where Yula left then sighed deeply. "Yeah...I guess..." he said, following the others.

Meanwhile...that same afternoon over in London....

Layton was once again held up in his room. Quietly looking up not only more info on the Devil's Flute and what not but also looking through the old album Luke gave him long ago for his birthday.

He was now more than ever wanting to see his little boy. He was starting to go back to his normal state and miss him dreadfully. Flora too of course. And this whole time he did not realize Remi had been coming back and forth from her shop to here just to see him.

God did he miss Remi.

"Mr. Layton..?" came Rosa as she entered through the office door, giving it a few quiet knocks as she stepped in.

"Yes, Rosa?" Layton smiled, looking up, as Rosa came to him with a single letter in her hands.

"You have a letter." Rosa giggled. "And I believe it's from a son of yours." she winked, just as quickly as she had entered Rosa left again. Leaving Layton alone.

"Luke..." Layton chuckled, knowing full good and well the boy was his only son. Rosa was playing around. Carefully Layton began to tear the letter open and slip it out with care.

At first Layton read slowly. It was his son writing to him after all. And he wanted to take in every detail. However...

As Layton understood the letter, his eyes filled with great shock. Barely able to catch his breath, face turning white as sheet.

Luke's Letter:

Dear Professor,

I not sure how really to explain this....I know as you read this you might not understand as well. Then again, you are my dad. The great professor Layton after all. I should know better I know.

This is not like other letters I wrote though. I miss you as always and wish I was back home. Flora too. She and Katia have become good friends and it helps ease me from my wishes to return.

But...I'm getting off track. Sorry dad. Something odd has been going around here at Mist Haley. And...you might think this is crazy but...well...Klaus has shown up out of nowhere! Me and him are roommates and...he's not trying anything bad. I guess you could say were friends...

He does not appear to remember me or Flora. I don't believe he'll remember you either but...it's odd, like I said. I'm a little worried. Not only about Klaus but how he ended up here. He's attending class with me and flora. Said something about growing up on a farm here by himself. But we both know that's not true. Something happened to him. Something bad.

And, what's weirder is this strange thing me and Flora saw on Valentine's Day. It was....well...some big black monster. I know your always telling me there's no such things as monsters, but I'm positive that's what me and Flora had saw!

It tried to attack us, but just as quickly it vanished. I know it sounds off but...

Point is....I'm scared and wish you were here. I have not heard from you in so long I...well...I should go now. I will try to handle this on my own. You always said an English Gentlemen helps others before helping themselves. I plan to get to the bottom of this.

Take care dad. I'll see you soon.

~Your son Luke.~

Layton crumbled the paper in his hands and stood there. Gridding his teeth a bit he finally made a small nod and rushed out of the office, nearly bumping into Rosa who walked down the halls carrying some Landry.

"Oh my! Mr. Layton, what's the hurry?" Rosa blinked, quickly steadying herself before she ended up dropping the load of cloths on the floor.

"I'm going on a long trip." Layton said simply, smiling at Rosa before leaving for his room to get ready. "Can I trust you to watch the house while I'm gone?"

"Of course." Rosa smiled back. That's the good professor. "When do you think you'll be back?"

"I'm not sure." Layton said truthfully. "But I can promise you I'll be bringing my children home!"

Rosa gasped with delight, giving a simple nod. "I was hoping that you would."

As the evening wore on Layton managed to pack up enough belonging for a pretty long trip in itself. Even called up Dr. Andrew for the boat time so he could quickly run out to catch it.

Layton wanted to get to Luke and Flora as fast as possible! This was one thing he was not gonna let his only son face along. He loved his son too much. And Layton knew Luke was in great danger.

Cause like Andrew and him said once before: Where there's Klaus and the Specter, Jean De Squall was sure to be too.

Layton to the rescue!

After a quick goodbye to Rosa, and grabbing one more thing from the living room Layton was off and through the door.

However as he started up the Laytonmobile and drove off he unknowingly passed Remi on the road, who was once again on her way to his house.

Remi came to a halt and watched Layton go by from her scooter, blinking countless. Shocked by the professor's sudden burst of speed.

"Hershel?" she whispered. Starting up her engine again Remi continued down for the house. Finding Rosa of course home. "Where's Hershel going?" she asked gently.

"Your not going to believe it," Rosa grinned. "He's going to Mist Haley! Are you not going after him, my dear? Did he not tell you?"

Remi sighed, shaking her head. "No. He did not." As Remi looked about the kitchen she soon became well aware of the missing fencing sword from the mantle. Layton must have took it. But that meant....

"Go to him, Remi." Rosa chuckled, seeing the pilots determined face. Knowing now why Layton was going for the kids. And Layton planned on fighting. But of course Remi was not going to let him do that alone.

"Right!" Remi agreed confidently, nodding to Rosa, as she headed out the door once more, jumping upon her scooter and dashing after Layton at just as breakneck speed just to catch up.

Rosa smiled softly as she watched from the window. The real adventure was about to begin!

"Good luck you two." Rosa whispered.

Layton was nearly to the boating docks when the all to knowing sound of Remi's scooter zoomed up and alongside his car. Layton looked over in shock at Remi's smiling face as she suddenly drove right in front of his car and came to a halt!

Layton gasped, hitting the brakes of his own car just barely avoiding crashing into her. Frustrated and shaking a little Layton got out of the car and gave her a small glare.

"Remi that's dangerous!" Layton yelped.

Remi took of her helmet and looked at Layton with a big grin. She of course was thinking at the time how Layton already knew all about dangerous stuff. But as far as she was concerned...

"If you're going to your kids your taking me with you!" she smiled.

Layton stopped and blinked a bit. "Re-Remi you know I can't take you with me this time. Squall's out there and--"

"The Specters." Remi finished. "I already know, Hershel. And to be frank I don't give a darn! I'm not letting you go at this alone! And if you don't like it I suggest you can turn around right now and head for home."

Layton smiled gently as Remi came closer and grabbed one of his hands and gave it a light squeeze. "Cause you're not going anywhere else without me..." she said.

"Oh Remi..." Layton laughed. "Alright, will head on a boat that will take our vehicles and hurry on so--Remi!" Layton suddenly gasped.

Remi was starting to pick up her scooter and place it on top of the Laytonmobile! Getting out some rope she quickly tied it to the roof and hopped in the car. "Well let's go!" she laughed back.

"I was not gonna leave you behind." Layton muttered getting back in the car and driving again. "Are you sure it's safe up there?"

"Who built this car and scooter Hershel?" Remi reminded him.

"Yes, yes...." Layton sighed.

The scooter started to slip a little, making Layton freak out a little.

"Re-Remi!" he gasped.

"Ah-ha..." Remi grinned sheepishly. "Sorry...let me tighten that rope some more..." she said, while Layton was still driving she rolled down the window and began tightening the rope by sticking most of her body outside the car window.

"Remi! That's dangerous too!!"

"You expecting otherwise from me?"

"True."

From up above the roofs, Sasha sat down watching Layton and Remi taking off for the docks. A bit of a grin on her face. But inside she was worried as well. Quietly she leaped from roof top to roof top for Don Paolo who was not too far away.

"Donny!" she called, jumping down right behind him and scaring the daylight out of him.

"Wha-what!?" Don yelped. "And where have you been?"

"I was checking to see how Layton and Remi were doing. I've got some news."

"Sasha, I thought I told you were not trying to kill him no more?" Don grumbled.

Sasha shook her head. "This is not about them! It's about where they are going!" she said seriously. "They are going after Squall! And the kids could be in danger if they are not already!"

"So?" Don shrugged. "Then let Layton and Remi go do the saving."

"I want to help them!" Sasha said, crossing her arms frowning a little. "Please Don...If you really consider Layton your uh...'friend' now you should be going there to help! I know can help them, since I was working with Squall for the longest time, up until now with you. I know a lot of his moves."

"You....want to go all the way out there...to fight Squall?" Don said slowly. A truly brave girl Sasha was.

"Yes." Sasha nodded. "And besides...it gives you something to do right? You have been complaining about not being able to do much. Why not help them stop the guy who started all this?"

Don Paolo though a moment than grinned widely. Nodding Don motioned Sasha to follow as they headed for his old flying contraption. "Alright then. We better hurry though and catch up with that boat."

"Thank you, Don." Sasha smiled gently. "You don't know how much this means to me...I want to be able to end this nonsense with Squall."

And....It was her responsibility after all. She used to work for the guy. The least Sasha knew she could do was try and help stop him!

The rest of the flight continued in silent's. Although it did not strike them at first Don and Sasha both knew it might be quite a while before they came back home to London again. Just like Layton and Remi.

____________

Ah, finished just in time for the weekend! Next chapter will be up Sunday or Monday! Later!

To Layton and Luke lover: Uh...I'll try and keep going as long as I can...for now... ^^ Kay...? No worry's yet everyone!


	8. Chapter 8: Reunited part 2

Chapter 8: Reunited part 2

Though they were still quite a ways from Mist Haley, Remi and Layton spent the time at the front of the ship talking about all the info on the specter's they found. Remi had more info that even Layton had overlooked.

"Mind control?" Layton mused.

Remi nodded her head, sighing deeply. "I read from many books, the Flute seems to have a small hypnotizing affect. The user had to have a strong will in order to use the flute without being put into a spell. But I guess if a child were to use it would put them under a trance."

"That explains why Squall's able to use it." Layton frowned. "He's old enough to avoid the spells of the flute affecting him...but...children...Maybe that's why he's gone to Mist Haley...."

Remi met with Layton's frown. "Yeah...he could easily convince the kids of the schools to do his dirty work with the flute. The more kids to use and summon the Specter's, the more deaths if the flute is broken.... And with Luke and Flora there..."

"He knows I'll come." Layton finished. "In that case I'm walking right into a trap huh..? But what's the point of taking Klaus from prison..?"

"He must need to use him to watch Luke." Remi replied, staring down at the waves and the nice evening sky. "Though if what you told me about the letter....if Klaus does not remember Luke and everyone else....I bet it is because of the other part of the legend I heard."

"What's that?" Layton arched a brow.

"The Specter..." Remi said quietly. "I bet more than anything Squall summoned a Specter to not only break Klaus out of jail but...use the Specter to take out his memory's. More like destroy them..."

((To: Paige Fox: See? It's actually two Specter's that have been summoned so far. Which means two deaths if the Flute breaks.))

"Destroy?" Layton blinked. "Are you saying he cannot get his memory's back?"

"I don't think so..." Remi said sadly. "According to legend, It's called a 'Memory Break'. Only can be used once per Specter. But...I guess when it's used the Specter goes into the victims mind and well...takes away the memory's and if the user wishes gives the person fake memory's too. It's a very painful thing though...taking the memory out. Klaus must have suffered greatly."

"Klaus..." Layton muttered.

That boy had gone through a lot in his life. Losing his parents, going mad, ending up in jail...and now this? Though maybe this was a blessing in its own rights. After all, losing memory's of the pain from the past could mean a new start for him. Also cause he'll never get thoughts memory's back again.

That is until...Squall no longer has a need for him. Squall will kill him. Or try and use him to summon a Specter too.

"I also believe Klaus--or anyone who loses there memory's from the Specter's might have some after affects." Remi continued. "The person who lost their memory's from the flute and Specter could end up growing weak as long as the flute is close by and/ or in use. Even to a point of being in as great pain as when they got their memory's destroyed."

So in other words...If Klaus is around or near the Flute when it was being played or something. Klaus would be in great pain....and not even know why.

((Understand now everyone? That's what's wrong with Klaus. If you don't understand something or don't like this idea let me know in reviews. ))

"Hmm..." Layton thought.

"You...still don't got a grudge on Klaus do you..?" Remi asked.

"I can't say right now." Layton said. "I'll have to get to Mist Haley and see for myself."

Right now, Layton just wanted to get there and see Flora and his son. There safety meant everything to Layton.

"But you know..." Layton continued. "You got to wonder...where's Squall been hiding since he went to Mist Haley? He can't possibly be walking around with all those people there. He must be in a costume or something. I bet he'll be hiding from us for the time being..."

Back at the dorms that evening Luke and Klaus were getting ready. Well...Klaus did not really have a intention in helping Yula. But he needed to go to the library to catch up on his study's so he figured he'd accompany Luke and Flora.

Cute little Toppy was squeaking in a worry-like way at Klaus, who sat on his bed looking up at the ceiling. Thinking back to the flute Yula had with her as well.

"Are you SURE your okay?" Luke asked, looking to Klaus while he took his school uniform aside and straightened his normal cloths. "You had Katia freaking out a little." he suddenly grinned. "How long have you too been getting along recently?"

"Don't start." Klaus grumbled, seeing Luke doing a bit of pay back for all the times he got Luke with Flora. "And I'm fine! Like I said....I just must have..." he searched for the right words. "Must have stood up too fast."

"Warn me if that happens again." Luke said gently. Even though Luke still was not sure what was happening at this school he did not want Klaus to scare him like that either. Luke was still the same old caring boy.

"Nah!" Klaus teased. Luke's face just fumed.

Man, Klaus made it hard for Luke to show he cared.

The plan was to meet Flora and Katia at the library where Tony and Yula would be. None of the children, not one knew Layton and Remi were on the way. And that they would be here soon. And what was worse....trouble was much closer now than ever,

Luke and Klaus arrived early to find only Tony waiting at the steps of the library, sitting down with his head between his legs. Was Tony...crying?!

"Tony!" Luke gasped, worriedly rushing over and sitting beside the grief stricken boy. "Oh no! What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

"I...I..." Tony sobbed. "I can't find Yula! She's vanished! I can't find her anywhere!"

"Calm down, Tony." Klaus said gently, patting the poor kid on the back. "Will help you look for her. Is Flora and Katia here yet?"

"No..." Tony sniffed. "They said they might be a little late when I saw them in the girls dorm. But you...you really wanna help look?"

"Yeah, Klaus." Luke crossed his arms. "Though you had studying to do?"

"Hey I don't like where this is going with all that talk of that crazy flute thing!" Klaus snorted, hands behind his head. "Besides can't really work on study's if the waterworks here is gonna make it flood. Were already gonna have more water coming down on us soon." Meaning it was going to rain soon with all the dark clouds gathering in the sky.

Luke giggled, helping Tony to his feet. Klaus cared. As much as he tried to not show it he had a soft spot after all. Much better improvement than how he remembered the original Klaus. And he was not trying to be someone he was not.

He was truly his own person.

"Alright then." Luke sighed. "Let's go find Yula. Although..." Luke though a moment, remembering the others. "Tony. could you stay here and watch and wait for Flora and Katia?"

"But...." Tony mused, drying his face. "But why can't I come?"

"I need you to stay here and watch out for them. Once Flora and Katia are here you can come looking for us. Who knows? Maybe Yula will come back here too."

"Alright." Tony said slowly. "Be careful you guys..."

"Roger!" Klaus waved, he and Luke setting out to find the missing Yula.

Be careful was right though...Luke and Klaus had NO idea what lay in store next. Once again it was looking like a turn for the worst. Walking down a random brick path all around the school Klaus eventually looked to Luke, still finding no signs of Yula anywhere.

"We've been looking for a long time." Klaus soon let out a sigh, feeling the first drops of rain coming down and hitting him and Luke and the head. "Would she really be out in something like this?"

"I don't know." Luke shrugged. "It's not looking good. I hope she did not go too far and leave the school. It's not safe and already getting dark from the storm."

"We have got time before curfew." Klaus said. "Why don't we check the town for her?"

"What's going on here?" came a mean and gruff voice.

Klaus and Luke looked back to find a scary looking man with a rack walking up behind them. It was the gardener and grounds keeper: Deems.

"No-nothing sir!" Luke gulped, him and Klaus standing still.

"Shouldn't you," Deems began still glaring. " 'children', be in your dorms by now? Not causing trouble are you?" Deems must of had no idea Yula was missing. The man cared so much for her. Tony must not have said a word.

"No sir." Klaus said. "We were just--"

"Lousy kids..." Deems muttered, walking off before Klaus could finish. "And listen up!" he called over his shoulder. "You better not be hurting my little Yula. If I see her upset like that again I'll personally see you expelled myself!"

Luke and Klaus stood there dumbfounded. Nice guy to Yula. A little too over protective. No wonder everyone was afraid of him.

"Come on!" Luke called to Klaus, breaking off into a run. "We gotta hurry! Hopefully we'll find her before Deems realizes she's gone!"

At the docks Layton and Remi met up with the unlikely pair: Don Paolo and Sasha. Both blinking completely shock d to see them.

"What are you two doing here?" Remi asked.

"It was all Sasha's idea...not mine." Don grumbled. "Been a long time has it not Layton?"

"We came to help!" Sasha smiled, stepping up and shaking hands with Remi. "If Squall's behind this I'm there in a flash!"

"It certainly looks like we might need all the help we can get." Layton agreed, half smiling at Don and Sasha. "Though I don't have to remind you to be careful. This might be an dangerous time. I can't say what can happen. But it's nice of you to join the party."

((To Super M: ^^ Uhh.... Layton and Don Paolo became friends after the 3rd game. You would have to watch the clips off of YouTube to understand. ))

"Nice...?" Don sighed, but flinched when Sasha punched him in the arm to behave. "Ow!"

"Which way to the academy?" Remi asked Layton, seeing as though this was her first time too to Mist Haley, and Layton must not have been here before either. He had after all sent Luke on the boat by himself at the time.

"I am not sure." Layton frowned. "We'll just have to ask someone for directions. It can't be too far."

"Alright." Remi agreed.

Layton frowned more still. Looking up into the sky, dark clouds around making it drizzle a little. It was most likely gonna be raining a hard soon. "I'm coming." he vowed. "I'm coming, my boy."

Near the entrance to the school Luke and Klaus started to head out. As they went on out into the streets they found a shadowy figure standing not too far away. The man was not in costume and Luke came to a halt once he locked eyes.

"Huh?" Klaus blinked. "What's wrong Luke?"

"Squall?!" Luke gasped, ignoring Klaus for a moment. "You-your here?!"

"Quiet a welcome, young Luke." Squall taunted with an evil smirk walking his way up to Luke and Klaus. "And here I thought you'd never know I was here. So I had to come out in the open myself. What brings you outside the school..? Ah, looking for little Yula I guess."

"How do you know Yula?" Luke growled. "Did you take her?!"

"Maybe I did!" Squall barked a laugh. "She sure is not herself is she Luke? Strange...I wonder if it has anything to do with that flute I gave her?"

Luke's eyes filled with fire, the like of which Klaus would hardly ever see. Luke charged forward for Squall fist raised. "Where is she?! Where's my friend!?" he yelled.

Squall laughed again and easily dodged the small boy with one leap, then smacked Luke aside with one thrust of his foot sending Luke crashing to his belly.

Klaus took this in with but a glance and charged for Squall too, seeing as though Squall was still grinning big at Luke's pain. "That's not funny!" Klaus snapped.

"Klaus no!" Luke gasped, Squall coming up to Klaus an grabbing him by his neck and lifting him up into the air. "Let him go!!" Luke cried, seeing Klaus squirm as he was being gagged.

"You don't have much purpose in life, dear Klaus." Squall stated flatly, "Your lucky I picked you for this. It's just a shame once I'm done with you, you'll have no reason to live...as if you would want too by the time you understand...."

Klaus was barely listening. Eyes wide at the intense pressure to his neck, the world around him spinning at the lack of air supply. To weak Klaus had no chance of freeing himself. He was at Squall's mercy.

Seeing Klaus close to passing out, Squall finally released his grip. Letting Klaus fall to the ground, gasping and coughing for breath, rubbing his sore neck. "Wha....what do you mean...?" Klaus coughed, looking up at Squall with a glare.

"I shall explain later if you wish." Squall said dryly, turning as he took out his hand glider and lifted up into the air being carried off by the winds. "For now though," Squall called down to them. "You better think on finding Yula, yes? It seems in her present state she got lost within the town. Better get her back before she does something drastic! Or worse..."

And what Squall meant by that was...Yula could end up summoning that same Specter from before or...her illness might kill her from being outside in weather like this. She needed help and fast!

"Klaus!" Luke called, rushing over to the still stunned young man and helping him to his feet. "Klaus are you alright?"

"What did he mean? I lived on a farm! What's he talking about?" Klaus pondered, looking quite upset.

"I'll explain later." Luke promised. "There's still some of that talk that I did not understand either...for now we got to go find Yula! She's out in town somewhere!"

"Of course." Klaus nodded, though still having questions, regardless he followed Luke down the streets and out of sight of the school.

Just as Luke and Klaus were gone, unlucky for them Layton, Remi, Sasha and Don Paolo were arriving. Not haven taken the same route Luke and Klaus had they missed the boys completely.

"Here's the school." Layton said finally, parking the Laytonmobile and scooter in a good place as they walked down for the main part of the school grounds. "Layton stopped short, feeling as though something was amiss.

"I know you're a little edgy of being here, Hershel." Remi smiled softly. "But I know once you see him you'll be fine."

Layton shook his head. "No. Something's not right. I can't explain it but--"

"Mr. Layton!?" came a cry.

Layton and the other's looked about, seeing Flora, Katia, and Tony running up from the library. "Flora!" Layton gasped with delight. Not yet noticing Flora's fearful face as he kneeled down and gave the girl a strong hug. "Oh Flora I'm so happy to see you!" Course Layton was glad to see all of them!

"Layton...." Katia said sadly, holding one of her arms.

"We....we can't find Luke!" Flora sobbed. "Him and Klaus both....and Yula..."

"Yula?" Remi blinked, looking over at Tony, then back at Flora, Layton let go and looked at Flora in shock.

"What?" the professor asked confused.

"They vanished..." Tony moaned. "My sister too....They went looking for her and never came back..."  
The rain started to pour hard Layton stood there with everyone but his son at his side. Hands flex into fists. He'd come so close to coming back to him and....and now...he was lost again!?

"Luke...." Layton groaned.

_____________________

Ah, yes...not yet they are together. Sorry, to be continued again!

To: Layton and Luke lover: Remi was half inside the Laytonmobile just sticking most of her body out to tighten the ropes that's all. She did not ride on top of it while it was up there. ^^ Silly, silly is she did. And Layton would have REALLY thrown a fit.


	9. Chapter 9: Reunited part 3

Chapter 9: Reunited part 3

Layton and everyone back at the school was not aware Luke and Klaus were somewhere in the town of Mist Haley. So they continued to search the school grounds for his beloved son. Meanwhile Luke and Klaus were busy asking many people in the rain if they had seen Yula.

But of course, very few knew her. Even though she lived here all her life, the fact that her illness kept her home bound she went out very little. And in weather like this...

Luke and Klaus both were shivering, it was cold and wet out. But luckily both there determined faces kept them going on just fine. For every place that no one had seen Yula, Klaus and Luke went down a different path.

SOMEONE had to have saw her. They just needed to talk with the right people. It was getting dark though and they needed to hurry. Yula surly would not last the night. Especially in the rain.

Klaus was quite most of the time, letting Luke mostly talk with the people in town. His mind was obviously drifting off. Thinking back to what Squall had said to him. Luke can't help but notice this. And he does truly feel bad...he can't even think how hard it must be for Klaus....

"Klaus?" Luke finally said to one point.

"What?" Klaus sighed, head perking up and acting like he was OK.

"I....Are you--" Luke began.

"Let's just focus on finding Yula." Klaus cut off, already knowing where Luke was going with this, as he started to walk ahead. Very few people were left in the streets at this point all had started to head home and go about their life's.

Luke sighed, going up to one last random stranger on the sidewalk just as the street lights were turning on. "Pardon me sir." Luke called politely. "Have you seen a young girl? She's around my age. Short blond hair?" Luke could only describe her best he could.

The stranger nodded, Luke and Klaus both exchanged thrilled glances.

Apparently Yula had wondered off towards the more rundown part of town. Go figure. The one part of town where there were more alleys and thugs around every corner. Squall must have planned this all out quite nicely.

"Were never gonna find her in all this..." Klaus muttered, eyeing the strange gangs that stood close by. Protectively Klaus stayed near Luke in case they were to be jumped by someone. "Too many weirdo's around."

"Not so loud." Luke whispered, minding the people. Klaus might end up starting a fight.

Back at the school....

Layton paced around a bit while waiting in the main office for his chance to talk with the principle...after all, three students gone missing here was serious. Maybe this Leon guy could do something to help. Or maybe he saw something from his office window.

"Calm down Hershel." Remi said gently, trying to comfort the professor best she could. "Panicking like this won't help find any of them."

"I know..." Layton sighed deeply. "But Squall and those Specter's could be anywhere around this place. I'd feel better knowing he was safe..."

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Layton..." Flora sobbed, sitting down next to Katia and Tony. "I should have--"

"No, my dear." Layton hushed her. "It's not at all yours blame. I should have never sent you two away. None of this would have happened if I did nothing."

A long silent's.

"It does not matter who's to blame at this point." Katia said finally breaking the silent's. "What matters is we find them. Were almost all back together. Almost....complete if you will."

"That's right!" Remi agreed. "If this Squall guy wants to have us all together that's his first big mistake anyway! No matter where he is right now he better beware!"

"Principle Leon is ready to see you." came the secretary.

Layton got up along with Remi, telling the kids to wait while they talked. Flora needed to be comforted ad it was a matter now for adults.

"Ah, wonderful of you to make it." says Leon from his office seat, turning to face them as they came in. Leon kindly pointed to the two other seats in front of his desk. "Please, have a seat. I assume you must be Hershel Layton, right? Your son Luke talks about you quite a bit."

"Indeed." Layton frowned, quietly sitting down alongside Remi. "If fact that's what I came to ask of you, sir."

"Please, call me Leon." Leon said with a small chuckle.

"Right, Leon." Layton nodded, continuing. "It seems my son as well as a few of your other students have disappeared recently. And as far as I can see they don't seem to be showing up not even around this hour. I am concerned. You did not happen to see anything odd as of yet have you?"

"Perhaps even a strange man walking about the school talking with the kids. Anything at all." Remi added.

Leon thought long and hard. "This does sound bad. But I'm afraid as of now I have yet to see any odd activity about my school." he replied. "You see I have been in quite a few meetings and have not been here to watch the school grounds as well as I should have."

"Oh.." Layton frowned. It explained why Leon might not have seen much. Especially earlier at the front gates. "Excuse me for asking but what sort of meetings?"

"Just a few private ones with a few of my workers." Leon stated. "Talking about future plans and what not."

"Hmm..." Layton thought a moment. "But what do you plan to do about the missing kids?"

"I'll have a few of my staff look into this." Leon said. "If they are missing for too much longer I shall inform the police. If the matter is too far out of hands and they are no longer on school grounds I fear only the police can help at this point."

"How much longer are we talking, Mr. Leon?" Remi fumed, standing up, face showing great anger. "Those kids could be in danger! The longer we wait for someone else they could already be--"

Layton carefully put a hand to one of Remi's tense shoulders, giving t a light squeeze. "Remi." Layton whispered. "Please...it's okay. We need to be calm remember?"

"But--" Remi began.

"If I did not know any better I'd say you seem to know something is horribly wrong." Leon said quietly. Layton stood up with Remi still keeping her close so she did not snap again. Layton and Remi forgot to mention about the Specter's to Leon. Heck the Flute for that matter.

"My apologies Leon." Layton said gently, deciding it would be best not to tell Leon or anyone else just yet. They might think Layton and the others were a bit loony. Best to leave for now and search on their own. "May it be alright, if I rented a home nearby for the time I stay in Mist Haley? I want to stay close to my son, especially now if we find him"

"Yes, of course." Leon nodded. "Don't worry though. I'll do everything within my power to find all of them. Rest assured."

"Thank you sir."

With that Layton guided out a still furious Remi.

"He should be doing more!" Remi snapped, once they were back out in the main office with the others. "Luke's in trouble! You and everyone else both know it! And Klaus and..."

"What happened?" Flora blinked, her and everyone else just as equally confused.

Layton sighed, motioning everyone outside and for the dorms. "I'll explain on the way. Let's just go."

Don Paolo and Sasha had gone separate ways since arriving at the school. Temporary they went to also find a home to rent while they stayed in this town. It was after all going to be a long time before they headed back.

"You know we did not HAVE to help them..." Don still grumbled, crossing his arms while watching Sasha straighten up her own bed. The two of them happened to rent a two bedroom house. Finally Sasha could have her own bed for a change!

"No complaints!" Sasha said, though her voice still as cheerful as ever. Before Don had a chance to argue further Sasha went and jumped up and down a bit on her bed. "Oh! This feels great! After this we should think about helping Layton find the kids, though."

Don grunted and looked around the room. "Why do you act so silly sometimes...?"

Sasha sighed deeply and lay still on her bed, letting the comfort of the cushions ease her. "Because..." she said quietly. "I'm at peace...I don't act this way for everybody. Only....only those that I like to be with...."

Don blinked, a small blush creeping over his face as he looked over at the dozing off ninja.

"You were my reason for coming back master." Sasha said tiredly, closing her eyes. "Who else is going to keep you out of trouble?" she said at the last moment, before falling asleep. Saying it as though she was there to babysit him.

Don Fumed. "What?!" he growled. Sasha just snored lightly, a smart-like grin on her face. "You-you!" he snapped lowly. "Aw come on! Nobody falls asleep that fast! SASHA! Tch...I'm the trouble maker? Darn you...."

Though still confused and frustrated Don sighed and draped a blanket over Sasha's sleeping form before exiting the room. Still muttering about helping Layton again...not to mention Sasha's last comment.

Little did he know...

Klaus and Luke were still walking about. Very little people were walking around where they were now. They seemed to be by themselves.

"Okay!" Klaus finally said to one point. "We'll I don't see any sigh of her and it does not look like we are being followed by any punks anymore either. Wanna break for lunch?" he asked sarcastically.

"I'm telling you," Luke sighed. "I have a good feeling she around here somewhere. Just keep going."

As they walked more, trying to quicken there pace, Klaus suddenly made a stop again. Luke looked back at the distance he had made before noticing. Klaus appeared to be holding his head. He looked ill.

"Aw Klaus!" Luke muttered, walking over. "Come on! You can't be through already right?"

"I feel like I'm..." Klaus began, voice sounding weak and hoarse.

Luke realized something was VERY wrong, gasping he put a hand to Klaus's head. But his temp felt pretty normal for the most part...so what was..."Klaus are you--"

Music began playing in the air, stopping Luke in midsentence.

"That sound..." Luke whispered, voice barely heard through the hash rain, taking his attention away from Klaus Luke looked about trying to find out where it was coming from.

"Ah! What the heck is that!?" came a cry. Luke looked over at a nearby alleyway. A few thugs were running out of it. "What a monster! That crazy girl!!" they shouted running out of sight.

"Monster?" Luke said, eyes widened. "Girl?! Could they mean Yula?"

"Ugh...." Klaus groaned, falling to his knees holding his head still.

Luke turned and looked back. "Klaus!?" he yelped, starting to kneel down.

"Forget me...it's just a dizzy spell... think...I might be sick...go check on Yula..." Klaus grunted. "Just leave me be for a moment..."

Luke hesitated but in the end did as he was told and rushed to the mouth of the alley. Gasping in surprise at Yula. She was not alone though.

That same monster--the Specter--with its big red eyes was in the way, and it was now charging for Luke! Razor sharp claws digging into the ground, gaining speed. Luke yelled out in shock, unable to move. If not all--some of his other attention was on Yula.

Yula sat on her knees at the dead end of the alley, playing that flute, eyes dim. "Yula!!!" Luke cried, covering his face as the Specter came close enough within reach. "Ahh!"

Yula's eyes suddenly sprang back to life, gasping in shock as well, she quit playing the flute and busted into tears. "Oh..!" she moaned.

Just as the monster started to bring down its claws like before, as soon as the music stopped it vanished into thin air. Silent's....

Luke had no time to waste, with the Specter gone he rushed to Yula, who had closed her eyes and started to fall forward. "Yula!" Luke called, quickly coming over and steadying her. Yula moaned and shivered greatly. And what's worse Luke's body heat was not helping matters.

Coughing countless times Yula opened her eyes looking to Luke weakly. "Sorry..." she wheezed. "I'm so sorry..."

Luke put a hand to her head. "Oh no! Your burning up!" Luke started to panic.

Yula needed medical help...or at least a dry place to stay and get her warm again.

"Luke..." Yula said softly. "About the kiss....I'm sorry..." she repeated. "I don't mind you as...a friend..."

"Don't worry about it. I'm just glad we found you." Luke hushed her, putting one of Yula's arms over his shoulder. Luke was not strong enough as of yet to fully carry her. He could only hope Klaus was well enough to carry Yula. "Come on....try and walk a bit longer. My friend Klaus and I will get you back home kay?"

"Uh-huh..." Yula said softly, eyes shut tight as she walked with the support of Luke. Still coughing while she did so.

Luke got back outside the alley, finding Klaus laying on his side, looking pale as sheet as Luke came over with Yula AND the flute. "KLAUS!" Luke screamed, dropping the flute to pick up speed to him.

The flute skidding back into the alleyway. Unharmed.

With the flute as far away as possible Klaus started to respond to Luke's voice and he sat up. "Ugh..." Klaus muttered, getting up to his feet.

"Don't do that!" Luke snapped, freaked out a little. "I don't need you doing that to me too!"

"Sorry..." Klaus said slowly, looking at Yula. "Is she...?"

"Do you think you can carry her for me?" Luke asked, not wanting to be rude but Yula needed to get out of her NOW.

"Yeah." Klaus nodded, taking Yula gently from Luke and placing her on his back as he stood up completely. "I think I have my strength back...let's just go..."

"Right!" says Luke. The two boys beginning to head off into the distance. Back for the school.

Little did Luke know at the time....it might have been wise to bring the flute back with them. For as Luke and Klaus left, Squall came around finding the flute on the ground and still in one piece. Smirking Squall picked it up and flew back into the air with his glider.

"Foolish boy." Squall chuckled.

__________

To be continued again. ^^ YAY....next chapter Layton and Luke WILL reunite. Happy? :D


	10. Chapter 10: Reunited part 4

Chapter 10: Reunited part 4

During the course of the night, Klaus and Luke found a small spot under a bridge for the time being while heading back to the house. It was late and they wanted to at least stay dry until the rain stopped. They feared keeping Yula in the wetness any longer.

Yula kept coughing. It got Luke REALLY worried. To try and help Klaus ringed his coat dry and wrapped Yula in it, keeping her on his lap to rest.

"There we go..." Klaus smiled trying to comfort Yula with a kind voice. "This should be better now."

"I think we should stay here for the night this seems like a good spot for now." Luke finally said, sitting down beside Klaus and patting Yula's back a bit. "Yula..? You gonna be okay for the night?"

"I wanna go home..." Yula moaned. She must have meant back at the school where her brother was. "I'll never run away again...sorry...."

"Please, Yula, it's okay." Luke smiled weakly, not sure what more he could do at this point. "You just hang in there for now okay?"

"Uh-huh..." she sighed shakily, resting her feverish forehead onto Klaus's chest, still panting quite hard.

Yula was no 'witch' like everyone kept saying she was. She was just a normal lonely girl. She just wanted to have a friend. She's suffered too much. Yula just wanted to get away. And thanks to the Devil's Flute--little did Luke and Klaus know--she had enough of that angry energy to try and run.

A sort of fight or flight if you will.

It was pointless to take Yula back right now, so Luke and Klaus did do a good job by keeping her dry and warm. She'd be fine for the night. They were both sure of it. Her coughing was now starting to slow a bit. But they need to keep it like this till day break, which meant...

No sleep for either boys.

((Don't get any bad ideas either guys. It's just a simple friendship type thing between Luke, Klaus and Yula. Nothing more here.))

In the meantime Layton spent that night looking through Luke's dorm. Spotting his boys little friend Toppy.

Toppy laid on Luke's bed whimpering pitifully. Obviously missing Luke too.

"If only you could tell me where Luke is, little fellow." Layton sighed. But of course Toppy's squeaks could only be understood by his son after all. Layton took in another deep sigh and sat down beside Toppy, rubbing his head a bit.

Due to Remi being an adult she too was in the room looking around, sitting on Klaus's bed. Having just came back from a short trip a few blocks away getting herself and Layton a temporary home while they stayed here in town.

"You look awful." Remi whispered gently. Meaning Layton's lack of sleep again was starting to show all over the good professors face. "Why don't you get some rest and--"

"There has to be some sort of clue to where he and Klaus went too..." Layton muttered. The original plan for coming to the dorms was to find clues, but at this point of course such less sleep was getting to him. He could not think anymore.

He was worried to death, and it was affecting Layton's judgment.

"There is no clues, Hershel." Remi told him, her voice trying to sound as strong as possible. "We have searched all the school grounds. The only other answer is he's out in the town."

"Then that's where I must go..." Layton nodded, getting up and heading for the door.

"Hershel...!" Remi grid her teeth, getting up she quickly darted over and beat Layton to the door. "Please, Hershel...you're in no shape to be going out in the rain. Besides he's got Klaus with him. I know you don't really trust the guy but--but...we have to give him a little bit of credit you know?"

Layton did not really respond. In a way he appeared to be dozing off while standing up.

Before Remi knew it Layton sighed lightly and started to fall forward into Remi. Laying his head down between her one of her shoulders.

Gasping at this unusual display Remi barely had enough time to wrap her arms around him to keep Layton steady. Despite Layton's thin body, Remi had to admit he was still quite heavy. She grunted a little as she slowly brought him into laying down on Luke's empty bed again.

Toppy at this point had moved out of the way and back inside his mouse hole.

Remi sighed quietly too, watching the tired professor sleep for a bit. A sad frown on her face, as she removed Layton's top hat and brushed a lock of hair from his face.

"You really...gave it your all...didn't you?" she said gently.

In the girls dorm...

Layton had told the girls--and Tony--before hand to just head to bed. It was pointless to stay up and go looking anymore at this time at night. They'd surly get lost and not have a clue where to go in the darkness like this. They'd start first thing in the morning.

Katia waited up for part of the night for them. Hands together, silently praying, listening to the pitter patter of the rain slowly fading and revealing the night star filled sky. Things now seemed to be looking up. But Katia still stood there.

"Klaus..." she whispered.

Even though she did not know him for long...something inside her could not help but miss him dearly.

Flora too lay and watched Katia from her bed. Frowning too a bit thinking of Luke and poor Yula. She could just think now how worried Tony was.

The next morning....

Yula had miraculously made it through the night. Thanks to Klaus and Luke's constant care she did not get any worse. And what was best the rain clouds were gone and it was a clear sunny morning. The two stepped out of the bridge, --Klaus still carrying Yula-- at this point as they looked about. It was warming up as well.

"Perfect." Luke nodded, looking to Klaus with as smile. "Okay come on. We're almost there."

Wordlessly Klaus and Luke started to head the rest of the way back to the school. Yula was still sleeping throughout the trip back though. Luke knew it was not moment too soon they now could return.

Back at the school...

Layton had awoken, still finding himself in Luke's bed. He sat up really quick, noticing he was by himself. Frowning Layton rubbed the back of his head and groaned.

"My word..." he yawned. "How careless of me. I must have fallen asleep...I wonder where Remi went..?" Sighing mostly to himself Layton got up and grabbed his hat. He had to admit....after a much needed rest he felt SO much better.

Now it was time to go look for Luke again.

Katia and flora were also about the school grounds. Talking with Remi. Tony was silently sitting on the porch in front of the girls dorm. Unmoving. Just if not more so depressed at his sister still not showing up. Nothing Flora or Katia could say would make him move now.

"I'd leave and take you two with me to search the town," Remi began. "But I am scared to leave here with Squall around...who knows what he'll do."

"But we can't just stay here!" Flora said not so calmly. "We have to do something!"

"Indeed we do," came Layton as he walked up to them.

Everyone, including Remi smiled happily upon seeing the professors strong smile. He was looking better than Remi could ever hoped.

"Are you feeling better?" Remi checked.

Layton nodded. "Yes, thank you Remi." With that said he looked to everyone else. "Don't worry, Flora." he said calmly. And then for the first time in a while he said: "I have an idea."

Layton had everyone--minus Tony-- follow him to the shop class shacks. He remembered Katia and Flora telling him a while ago of Katia's plane being stored there. It was perfect! They could use the plane to fly about town and spot Luke and Klaus!

It was surely quick enough to hurry and get them and be back here in no time flat if Squall were to strike!

Layton explained his plan to Remi and the other girls. Remi gasped with delight. "Wonderful Hershel!" Remi exclaimed with delight, as she looked to Katia as they approached the shack where her plane was being held. "Katia you don't mind if I fly your plane do you?"

Remi was after all much more skilled, and flew a lot more often than Katia.

"Be my guest." Katia said. "Anything to find the boys and Yula."

The shack opened up. Layton and the others let out a gasp of shock.

Within the shack was Katia's plane alright...but it...

"Who did this?!" Katia cried, rushing in and going to what remained of her plane. The entire small metal plane was in pieces!

The engine was broken in two with all the oil spilt out. The wings looked as though someone cut them up with a chain saw. The propellers were completely destroyed, and laying about the room, and even the seats themselves were a mess. Leather and all torn apart.

Katia's plane...it did not seem possible to repair.

Katia was on her knees picking up a few parts of what looked to be the one of the landing wheels, shaking her head miserably. "Oh Katia!" Flora cried, sitting at Katia's side trying to comfort her. "Katia..."

"Squall.." Layton growled, hands flexing into fists. "Nobody else would do something so cruel!"

Remi frowned too, looking to Katia and going over to the mess of the rest of the plane. "Squall had this planned out." she says. "He was one step ahead of us again..." Remi glared into space, anger within her rising once again as it had with Leon in the office.

"Do you think you can fix it?" Layton asked.

Remi shook her head slowly. "It will take me days..." the mechanic said lowly. "I'll have to do more replacing than actual fixing...but...I suppose I can get her up and running in a few weeks."

"There goes the plane of finding Luke this way then." Layton sighed, looking over at Katia, who seemed in shock. "Katia...it's alright. It's not your fault." he said gently.

Flora helpfully got Katia to her feet. "I know, Mr. Layton...but..." she sighed.

"I promise," Remi told her. "will get your plane back together. For now, let's go."

Just down the road Luke and Klaus were finally making their way up to the school grounds. Passing the school gates in the process. With no one around at the moment Luke quickly motioned Klaus to the girls dorm. It was the late morning, figuring Flora might be on her way to class.

"Go get Yula to Tony!" Luke told him, continuing down for the school. "I got to let Flora know we got her and everything's alright!"

"Right!" Klaus said, going off.

So much had happened....yet again. Luke was tried from staying out all night, cold and dying to go to sleep right now, but he needed to let Flora know he was okay. For the most part anyway...he did feel kinda sick...but still...point was he was back in one piece.

Still they did not know Layton was here....yet.

Klaus made his way to the stairs finding a still mopping Tony, who's head perked up upon hearing the footsteps from afar. Tony's eyes filled with both shock and happiness.

"Yula!" Tony cried, getting to his feet and meeting up with Klaus.

"I think we managed to keep her fever down during the trip back but...I'm still not sure how she is..." Klaus admitted, helping bring her inside for Tony, who lead the way to his and Yula's room. Once there Klaus placed her on the empty bed.

"She looks like she'll be fine." Tony nodded, taking out a needle with some liquid inside. "This should do the trick..." With that Tony got to work on giving Yula a shot. "There we go...she'll be just fine." Tony turned to face Klaus. "Thanks so much...you and Luke..." Tony smiled big.

"It was nothing." Klaus shrugged. "Now if you don't mind, I think I'll go back to my dorm and pass out in my room now." he said with a tired sigh starting to leave the room.

"You should go see Katia." Tony laughed, not right away realizing just all the heck the boys went through yet. "She's been real worried about you and Luke. As I have with Yula. With all the trouble going around....her Flora and Mr. Layton showed up to see you two."

"Mr. Layton?" Klaus blinked. "Who..?"

"You don't know him?" Tony frowned.

"Layton..." Klaus repeated, name not ringing any bells.

To Klaus....he just could not figure out how so many people knew him...but he could not remember them. What was that Squall guy not telling him? Just WHO was he? It hurt not understanding SO much...

"Klaus?" Tony called. "Are you...alright...?"

Klaus looked back at Tony then shook his head. Leaving the girls dorm. "No..." he said simply.

((Sorry for the quick thing with Yula.... ^^ I wanna hurry and get them back together as much as you guys do so if this chapter seems rushed, I apologize in advance. Be nice to me.... ^^))

Layton, Remi, Katia and Flora were rushing for the entrance to the school. It was now or never! They WERE going to find those boys, with or without Leon's help! If Squall was able to find their plane a destroy it, who knows what else he had planed if he got a hold of the kids!

"Hurry now!" Layton called over his shoulder to the girls, running a little ahead of them. "We should first start off by making sure the car has not been messed with as well and start searching the town for--"

He rounded the bend, and came to a dead halt.

"Luke...?" Layton wheezed, eyes wide as though he could not believe it.

There stood Luke, who had also came to a halt at hearing Layton's voice from afar, but was too shocked for words. Luke did not even know if what he heard was the professor...till now.

"Hershel? What's the matter?" Remi asked, then gasped at seeing the young tired wet boy. "Oh my..." she smiled.

"Da....daddy...." Luke said quietly, eyes filled a little with tears as he actually backed up at Layton's presents, frightfully chewing his lower lip.

Layton see this and holds out a shaking quivering hand to his boy. "Yes, my boy..it's me..." he said softly, though truthfully his insides were tightening. Luke...he was not wanting Layton close....was it too hard to believe he was there? Or...

"Sorry..." Luke moaned. "I did not quit school...I did not..."

Layton blinked a few times before coming to the conclusion of what Luke was talking about. Luke though Layton thought he'd run away. Like Luke had failed.

"Oh Luke..." Layton said quietly in his nice gentle tone, slowly coming closer for his son. "You have nothing to be sorry for....I'm the one that should apologize..." Layton felt his heart breaking. It was just like long ago...when he found Luke in the fields just after his mother died in the fire...Luke was now crying hard, shaking pitifully. "I'm so sorry..."

"Daddy..." Luke whispered, breaking off into a run for Layton, unable to stay away from him any longer, mad or not....he miss him so. "DADDY!" Luke cried.

Layton fell to his knees, opening his arms up for him as Luke came colliding into his chest. Wailing so hard he could barely breath, and Luke was forced to poke his head up over Layton's shoulder.

"I love you son..." Layton whispered gently, holding onto his son for dear life, a few tears as well falling from his eyes. "I'll never send you away again...I'm so sorry..." he repeated, not sure what more he could say at this point.

"You don't know how long I've waiting to see you again, dad..." Luke sniffed, mouth forming a small smile. "I was so scared...."

"I'm here now..." Layton said. "I'm here now...I've got you..."

It was a touching moment. The girls could only smile warmly at this heart filled sight. Though this had gone quite well. You'd expect this after not seeing someone for so long.

((Corny as this may have been sorry. I know a thing about not seeing someone dear for a long time. This is about how it was for me too....now for a little more cuteness... :3 Or just plain funny....))

Luke's face suddenly tightened up. All the trouble he'd gone through all night was starting to take its toll, and as much to the professors shock, Luke buried his face into Layton's shoulder by accident and started sneezing!

Layton stared blankly, face going from, happy to see you, to freaked out. Having the goo-like feeling seeping into his shoulder. Course what would you expect? The boys a little sick right now.

Remi and the girls had to hold back there laugher.

Luke gasped, once he had finished and jumped back partway. "Sorry..." Luke sniffed again.

"Goodness....bless you my boy." Layton eventually chuckled, lifting Luke into his arms, turning he looked for a moment back at the girls.

Luke was tired and wet and Layton knew time for serious talk could come later. He was taking his child some place to rest. "Remi? You still remember where that house you rented is?"

"Of course, Hershel." Remi nodded, leading the way while Layton carried his tired son the whole way. Of course Katia and Flora followed after. "Were back together...." Remi said gently, watching Layton cradle Luke in his arms as though he were just a baby again.

Luke had already fell asleep, feeling the warmth of his father's body. The one feeling he'd missed for so long. He felt...whole again.

It did not matter if they were not going back to London right now. Luke had everything in the world again. His family.

Same could not be said for Klaus. The young man sat in his dorm alone, not even bothering to see the others right now, working hard biting his lip to keep from shouting...he was in great pain...though not from the flute, that's for sure.

"Everything...." Klaus muttered. "Was everything that I knew....a lie..?"

_____

Ugh.....I ran out of ideas halfway through this....I know it sucks.... right? I lost the beat of this chapter. Sorry.....


	11. Chapter 11: Quality Time

Aw, great I went so fast and got just about as much lack of sleep and Luke and Layton recently and could not give myself much thought on that last chapter. Trust me, when you are not thinking clearly it's hard to give credit to your own work... ^^ Glad you all like it. I feel better now!

Ahh...Now onward!

Chapter 11: Quality Time

Luke might have just thought it was a dream to good to be true. His dad being here anyway. Luke might have thought when he got up he'd be in his dorm again.... But of course he'd awoken up late that same day from a long nap, still sleeping off his cold, thinking he was alone.

But when Luke opened his eyes that evening, he could not help but stare into his mentors kind and gentle face. Layton himself was sitting down on a stool by Luke's bedside--no wait, Luke was on a couch?--Aw well...

"Good evening Luke..." Layton whispered with a slight chuckled, seeing his sons still quiet dazed look.

"Professor..." Luke yawned, taking a few more seconds of rubbing his eyes before reality of what had happened sank in. "PROFESSOR!" Luke gasped, sitting up and giving Layton another hug.

"I thought you may have wanted someone here when you woke up, my boy..." Layton smiled, carefully rubbing Luke's back in a comforting motion. "How are you feeling?"

"A little tired still..." Luke replied with another yawn. "But I am feeling a tad hungry too."

"Aw, I thought you might." Layton nodded. Before Luke knew it he could smell something good being cooked from the kitchen that was a few yards away. Soup. Chicken soup. "Flora?" he called.

"On the way!" Flora called back from the kitchen, cheerfully coming in carrying a small bowl and spoon in her hands. "Mr. Layton said you might wake up soon with a appetite." she giggled, placing the bowl and spoon on a small coffee table in front of Luke.

Of course, Layton knew Luke all too well.

Luke sat up, smelling the stuff within the bowl, gasping with a hint of delight. Over time Flora had started off as one of the worst cooks in the world, having that horrid dishes she made turning stomachs from all over...now she did the most amazing meals!

Flora learned a lot over time. Now everyone could enjoy.

"It's wonderful Flora!" Luke complimented, really enjoying every bit he took. Though when he inhaled the smell of the warm liquid he ended up coughing a bit. "Oh sorry..." he gasped between coughs.

"Not too quickly now." Layton reminded him, patting Luke's back a bit.

"Well I should get going." Flora said standing. "I got some studying to do before class tomorrow. Get better and I'll see you in class!" Flora called, hurrying out the door.

"School?" Luke mused for a moment before remembering he was still in Mist Haley. "Oh that's right...Professor how's Yula?"

"She's doing fine, Luke." Layton smiled, taking Luke's now empty bowl and washing it out in the sink. "Granted she's had better days, but she's doing a lot better than what she would have if you and Klaus had not found her when you did."

"Oh that's good..." Luke said with a sigh of relief, then his eyes widened as he looked about the room. "Ah! Klaus! That's right I almost forgot, how is he?!"

"I have not checked." Layton said with a bit of a small frown. "I've been here with you ever since we brought you to this rented home. I wanted you to get some proper rest. I think I'll give Klaus the benefit of the doubt for now and leave him be."

Luke thought for a moment longer. "I see....where's Remi and Katia then?"

"Katia left a while ago to go check on something, and Remi's at the Shop class shacks trying to fix Katia's plane."

"Huh?" Luke blinked, becoming more interested. "What happened to her plane?"

"Squall." Layton says simply, sitting back down next to his son. "You should not worry too much till you are better. Just relax for now, my boy."

"It's okay professor," Luke protested, shaking his a bit. "I want to know! You're not gonna believe all the crazy things that happened since after I wrote that letter to you."

Luke started to explain about the flute to Layton, and how he left it behind when they came for Yula. Luke got so shook up about Klaus collapsing he left it behind. Layton did not like hearing that as his face showed worry. But in the end when Luke finished, he nodded understandably.

"I can already see why you left it. And in a way I'm glad you did." Layton told him. "Klaus would have been in grave pain if you had it with you. But leaving it too is a big problem too."

Layton too explained everything he knew about the Specter's Flute and informed Luke on EVERYTHNG. Every last detail, by the time he finished, Luke too understood his mistake, looking quite upset.

"Sorry, professor...." Luke muttered.

"You did not know, Luke. Do not blame yourself." Layton said gently. "Will find a way through this together...as we have many times before." Layton though a moment. "Do you know anything else that went on?"

Luke explained everything, and told Layton of Klaus's first encounter, and how Klaus said that he came from a farm until he received a invite from the principle of the school for an education. In the end when all was said and done, Luke finally laid down again with a deep sigh.

"It's all hard to take in, professor..." Luke muttered. "All so confusing and some of it does not make any sense!"

"Like I said, my boy..." Layton chuckled, gently placing a blanket over Luke to allow him to sleep again. "You should not worry about this right now. Sleep. You need to rest."

Layton's soft gentle tone ease Luke of his worry's. After so long he could not help but be relaxed. "Will you still be here...when I wake up again...?" Luke asked tiredly, rubbing his eyes before starting to go back to sleep.

"I won't go anywhere." Layton promised, giving Luke a fatherly kiss to the forehead. Luke smiled softly and drifted back into sleep.

For a while Layton sat there watching, sighing he eventually got up and went to the kitchen to make himself some tea. While he did he did not hear the quiet footsteps of a stranger entering through the front window.

But he did hear the stranger suddenly leap over and tap him on the shoulder. "Gah!" Layton yelped, almost to the point of spilling everything as he turned around.

"Hello!" came the female ninja greeted cheerfully. "Sorry to drop in."

"Oh I'm getting the feeling you do this often." Layton said with a shaky sigh. "What do I owe the visit, Sasha?" he asked politely. "Not to loud though, Luke is sleeping."

"Then you should not yelp like that." Sasha teased. "Anyway I overheard Luke saying he left the Flute in the town somewhere. Me and Donny will go searching for it for you guys if it helps."

"How did you hear that--" Layton paused a moment, feeling his IQ slipping. "Oh wait...that's right...you're a ninja.."

"I'll take that as a yes!" Sasha grinned, starting to leave back through the window. "Buh-bye! Me and Donny will try and find it! No worry's!"

"Just give me a fair warning next time, Sasha...." Layton chuckled. Too bad they both did not know Squall had already taken the flute back.

While this was going on as Sasha headed with Don to go explore the town, Klaus on the other hand was up and about the school sitting on a empty bench outside, looking at his feet with a sign of disarray in his eyes.

He was sad and confused. Still not even after having some time to rest his mind could not stop thinking about before during his last meeting with Squall or everyone that knew him. And...was he really a bad person?

He felt like quitting...like he was...dangerous...he did not think so. So...what was happening to him?

"Klaus?" came Katia, as she suddenly came up and sat down at his side. "Here you are...I'm been looking all over for you."

"Hi Katia..." Klaus sighed.

Katia looked at Klaus with a bit of a frown, as she sat down next to him. "You seem sad." she stated.

"Tch..." Klaus mumbled. "Yeah maybe...."

Katia inhaled a bit before continuing, still have a sad expression. "You...I was worried about you....when I did not know where you were. Luke and Yula too. I learned a little about what happened and...from what I heard you encountered Squall...didn't you?"

"Yeah...." Klaus says, twiddling his thumbs a bit. "I just can't understand how I'm known so much....and I don't even know them back....and...the way Squall said it I..." Klaus bit his lip. Wondering if all he was meant for, the way the guy said it, was for nothing...?

"Sometimes a past is a hard thing." Katia said gently, placing a hand on top of Klaus's hand. "Whether you know of it or not. I know...it's hard..."

"Yeah..." Klaus sighed, not looking at Katia. "I understand...I guess...but it's easy for you to say. You HAVE a past."

Katia giggled a little as she stood up--still having a hold of Klaus's hand she brought him up with her. "And YOU have a future." she reminded him with a wink, causing Klaus's frown to turn into a half smile, a blush creeping over his face.

Katia was right of course.

"Tha-thanks...Katia." Klaus said eventually. Katia nodded and finally let go.

"Be strong." Katia told him with a still gentle smile. Then she looked away from him a little, an embarrassed look on her face as she too blushed. "If...if ever you're in trouble...." she said softly. "...I'll come for you. I'll be there for you. I promise."

Klaus seemed dazed by this.

Getting brave to prove her affection for him, Katia took in a deep breath and brought her head forward and gave Klaus a simple kiss to the cheek! Klaus eyes widened, as his face was now as deep shade as Katia's.

Though by all accounts, Katia and Klaus, as sudden as it happened...they both had looks on their faces that clearly proved they liked it! And that kiss did make Klaus feel a WHOLE lot better!

"I should get going!" Katia giggled again, seeing the cute dumbfounded look on Klaus's face. "I'll see you tomorrow!" she said turning an walking away. "Make sure to get plenty of rest!"

"To-tomorrow..." Klaus blushed harder, gently touching the spot on his cheek where the kiss still seemed to be warm to the touch.

Funny enough, Klaus went to sit back down, but missed his seat completely and landed on ground!

"OK!" Sasha said as they were in some part of the town, close to where Luke and Klaus had found Yula. "If I heard correctly the spot where Luke dropped the flute should be somewhere around here!"

"It better be..." Don grumbled. "My feet hurt!"

"Oh stop complaining!" Sasha laughed, walking a few paces in front of Don. "Though we should probably ask for directions...." Sasha said, looking about for someone to ask.

"We don't need directions," Don said gruffly, taking out a piece of paper. "We have a map of the town."

Sasha rolled her eyes. "Ugh, what is it with men and asking for directions?"

"And what's wrong with a map!?" Don Paolo snapped.

"Relax Donny, I'm just trying to give you a hard time." Sasha sighed, deciding not to push this on any longer.

"It's working..." Don muttered.

"Oh look!" Sasha pointed over at a old man sitting on the sidewalk. "There someone we can ask!" with that she started to skip over to the guy.

Don's eyes widened. "SASHA!" he yelped, hurrying after. Sasha was heading over to talk to a dirty homeless hobo. The guy looked like he might wanna steal you money much less help with directions..."No Sasha! Not a good idea!"

"What's your problem?" Sasha huffed.

"You asking directions from him!?" Don fumed.

"What's wrong with that?" Sasha shrugged, facing the hobo again. "Hello sir! We're having a bit of trouble. Have you noticed any kids coming by here a while ago? Coming from an alley or something?"

"Sure have...." the hobo nodded, shakily starting to get up, and pointing over at a distance. "Over there, Mm-hmm!"

"Thanks a bunch." Sasha smiled, turning away she looked back at Don. "See? What are you so worried about? He's not such a bad guy!"

All of a sudden Sasha felt something small pinching down at her backend. Eyes widening as she let out a yelp of surprise! The hobo snickered seeing Sasha's discomfort as she leap away and behind Don. Hobo gone and grabbed her bottom!

"I was wrong!" she said quickly, marching off angrily. "Let's just go!"

Don's eyes filled with angry too, he looked like he was about to punch the old pervert. "Think twice where you touch my--" Don began to roar but Sasha came back around and grabbed Don hard by the back of the shirt and dragged him away before Don could throw a punch.

"Not worth it!" Sasha snapped, pulling Don into walking towards the alleys.

((Star-gazing-LA: You got me into that song so I had to do this part for ya! :3 What do you guys think? Heh, heh....))

Once at the alley Sasha and Don had a quick look around. There was NO sign once so ever of the flute laying about. "What were you about to say Donny?" Sasha asked while she looked about the ground while Don stood watch. "Back there with that hobo...what were you--"

"Nothing!" Don snapped, making sure she did not see his red face. "Just drop it!"

Sasha half laughed and continued to look till she found the claw marks from the Specter...which were deeply dug into the ground when it went for Luke last night. "Wow...hey Donny you might wanna come see this."

"Is that...?" Don muttered, bending over to feeling the claw marks.

Sasha nodded, standing up and looking above her at the buildings within the alley they stood in. "I don't know about you, but I am more of a believer in this Specter thing now more than ever. Nothing in this town could do something like this..."

"Ugh, then where's the flute now?" Don asked confused as he got up to his feet again.

"I bet more than anything Squall had it now." Sasha sighed. "We were too late." After a long silent's Sasha went and leaped up to the top of the building roof right above them.

"Sasha! Now what are you up to?!" Don yelled.

Sasha looked down at Don from the edge of the roof. "Just give me a minute!" she called back to him, going to look up and turn around. "I just want to see how far we are from the school and see if Squall could be close so--"

Mold from the edge of the root caught Sasha off guard. It was so slippery Sasha did not have time to reacted and steady herself before she started to slip and fall!

"Sasha no!" Don yelped.

With a gasp of surprise Sasha grabbed the slippery ledge and tried to hang on for dear life. She was quite a ways from the ground and did not have the strength to pull herself up to the top again. Grunting and groaning she spent the time dangling from the moldy edge.

"Oh g-great..." Sasha grid her teeth, trying to hold on. "I-I'm slipping!"

"Darn it Sasha!" Don called, standing just below her. "What are you doing?! Stop fooling around and climb up!" Despite the tone, Don was worried.

"I would if I could!" Sasha groaned, fingers ever more starting to lose their grip.

Don Paolo, even with Sasha hanging up there could not help but also notice under her unique dress at her underwear. A blush creeping over his face. He got in a position to try and catch her but could not help but comment: "Gee and here you made fun of my Speedo!" Don grinned. "Nice underwear Sash!"

"Donny stop mocking at my undergarments and save me!" Sasha fumed, face turning red too.

"Aw, can't I do both?" Don teased.

"DON!!!" Sasha yelled.

"OK!" Don said seriously this time, holding out his arms and getting ready. "But whatever you do, don't let go until I say--"

BOOM!

Sasha lost her grip and fell right down on top of Don! Landing back first taking Don Paolo to the ground with a loud thud! Don lay and his back completely stunned and unmoving.

Moaning, Sasha sat up and gasped, realizing what she did. Quickly she kneeled down along side Paolo and shook him by the shoulders. "Master!? Ar-Are you alright!?"

Don muttered something under his daze breath, twitching a little.

"What?" Sasha asked blankly.

"I think you broke my ribs...." Don sighed, sitting up wincing. "And quit calling me--"

"Eh-heh, heh!" Came the same hobo, standing at the exit of the alley, laughing at Don and Sasha. "Nice landing lady!" he snickered. "Got some fries to go with that shake of yours?"

Sasha blushed harder. Knowing the guy was talking about her back end again. He must have saw the action of her being stuck on the roof. "Agh..." Sasha muttered, scooting away and fixing her dress.

"That does it!" Don roared, jumping to his feet and charging for the hobo.

The hobos eyes widened as Don approached and gave him a kick in the face. The guy fell over and started crawling away. "You son of a--" Don snapped, bringing out a few of his cheery bombs and throwing them at the guy till he finally got up and ran off.

Sasha sat there looking more shocked than ever as Don came back and helped her up, though he was limping a bit, so Sasha in return flung one of his arms over her shoulder. With that done the two headed off back for the rented home they had.

"Uh...." Sasha stammered. "Thanks for saving my life..."

"Don't ever mention it." Don sighed. "EVER."

And...what he meant by that was...not to mention the attacking he did either.

______________

Aw, another Don and Sasha moment...hope this is better for most of ya! See you soon. :3


	12. Chapter 12: Calm Before Storm

Chapter 12: Calm Before Storm

Luke yet again awoke, this time having slept through the whole night without so much as stirring once. Layton and him sat down for a quiet breakfast before Luke decided it was time to head back to school and sleep in the dorms again. He was feeling much better--minus a bit of congestion in his throat--and knew Klaus and even little Toppy would wonder and miss him a little.

"Where's Remi?" Luke asked, as he bit into his toast looking around. Remi now lived in this rented home with the professor. At least until they got back to London. However none of them would be heading home till they managed to stop Squall and the Specter's.

In anyway way they could.

"She did not come in last night." Layton replied with a frown. Truth be told Layton could already guess where Remi was. In the shacks of the shop class. Working all night on fixing the plane! "Will you accompany me before you go to you dorm and school to find her?"

"Of course, professor!" Luke piped up. More than happy he was to go out and walk about with his dad more than anything.

Afterwards the two men headed out into the Academy for a stroll around, of course they knew where to find Remi but they really needed to check on her.

In the meantime Flora was up and about herself getting ready to head for class when she ran into a quite nice sight.

"Yula!" Flora called happily, having not seen the poor girl in such a long time. Surprisingly Yula looked up at Flora and smiled, running up to Flora with Tony at her side. "Hey Yula, how are you?"

"I'm okay." Yula nodded, still smiling as kindly Flora could not help but smile too. "I'm uh..." Yula paused, tracing a circle with her foot. "I'm sorry about....everything I did and said before...You're a really nice person, and I...."

Yula stuck out her hand. "I hope we can be friends..." she finished.

Flora gasped with delight and shook Yula's hand gently. "Oh Yula, of course!" she smiled, overjoyed.

"Me too right Flora?" Tony asked, hopping up and down.

"Of course silly." Flora giggled, giving Tony a small hug. Actually to be frank, Flora pulled Yula into that hug as well.

The three of them laughing all the way as they went together for class.

Though it was a short walk Layton and Luke made their way to the shacks and peered inside. Just as Layton had confirmed to himself earlier. Remi was still in here alright. Sleeping on the floor with a patched up plane wing on her lap, head resting down on it.

"Oh Remi..." Layton chuckled, walking over to her and shaking her by the shoulder. "Wake up Remi. This is no place to sleep."

"In a minute..." Remi replied in a small muffled voice, head not even rising up to look at who she was talking too. "Just a few more minutes...."

Layton and Luke both exchanged glances. Both of which making odd laughs. Layton tried again, kneeling down so he was in front of her. Then, carefully as he could the professor put a hand to her cheek.

Remi's eyes snapped open, she gasped as she flung her head upwards. Layton's hand was cold! "Oh!" Layton blinked, pulling his hand away as fast as he could. "Sorry Remi! Goodness though your face..." his voice trailed off.

"Hmm?" Remi muttered, rubbing her cheek, she was covered all over her face with dust and oil. "Ah, " she gasped again, getting up to her feet. Face showed embarrassment. "I did not mean to stay out! Oh, no, what time is it?!" she started to panic as she looked around.

"Calm down Remi." Layton laughed a little, watching Remi rub most of the mess in his face off with her sleeves. "It's early morning."

"Oh great!" Remi yelped, pacing about picking up some pieces she dropped when she fell asleep. "Let me just fix this one part and I'll head to the house and change!"

"It's really alright Remi." Luke said. "There's no rush."

Remi seemed to not listen as she went scrambling around trying to make things right. A sight Luke was not used to seeing the mechanic look so unorganized for a change. Guess even Remi had her moments.

"It's fine Remi." Layton assured her, him and Luke leaving to allow Remi to gather what needed to be done. "I'll talk to you when you get back to the house, don't push yourself, my dear."

"Just who do you think you're dealing with here?" Remi laughed finally in reply, though hair a mess she smiled thoughtfully at Layton and Luke. "Glad to see your up, Luke. You two go enjoy yourselves. I might be a while, I plan to do a little investigating on my own."

Layton frowned. Even though no trouble had started last night, he knew Squall wherever he might be, would be back with that Specter to cause more trouble. It was just a matter of when and where. "I rather you not." Layton said seriously.

"I'll be fine!" Remi protested. "I'm a big girl remember?" she teased.

Layton sighed. Still having a bad feeling rising in his chest. Him and Luke finally leaving.

While school was important and Layton parted ways with Luke for class, he promised he'd meet up with him during the evening and the two of them would go out to eat somewhere in the town. A special dinner for just them. A real father and son time together.

Luke could not wait.

Though during his walk in the halls he noticed Klaus finally about. Luke grinned and walked up to him. "There you are." Luke greeted in his normal kind tone. "I'm finally back! What have you been up to?"

"Not much." Klaus replied, holding a few books for class in his arms. Though it showed on Klaus's face he was blushing. Thinking back to Katia and the day before.

"Hmm?" Luke's grinned widened, "Ah-ha!" he laughed, pointing at Klaus. "I see right through you! You talked with Katia did you not?"

"Shu-shut up!" Klaus yelped, placing a hand on Luke's mouth as no one else but Katia herself walked by. Not speaking a word to the two boys. Only giggling at the funny sight.

Luke had Klaus's weakness! At least the cutest weakness a boy can have. Luke was laughing so hard through Klaus's hand to a point he was crying. Klaus growled and withdrew his hand. Luke started slobbering.

"Luke!" Klaus yelled, face turning even redder. "It was just a simple talk!" he lied, voice not so calm sounding. "Glad to see you OK, hows the weather, that whole thing alright!?"

"Whatever you say Klaus!" Luke rolled his eyes, skipping off to class. Klaus had his own crush. And now Luke was getting some much enjoyable payback for all the comments Klaus did to him about Luke and Flora!

"You!" Klaus called, waving his arms up and down. Making quite a fuss. "Darn it Luke! I said it was nothing!"

"Go find your girlfriend!" Luke snickered, leaving behind a steaming Klaus. It was true though...no matter how many times Klaus tried to act otherwise. Though it made Luke wonder...did Katia know yet about Klaus's past? Was Flora planning on telling her? "See you back in the dorms!"

"LUKE!" Klaus's voice echoed.

"Ow..." Don Paolo grumbled, feeling the spot on his chest where Sasha had crashed into him. "Geez...Man! You nearly cracked me open!"

Both of the two were sitting down on the porch of their rented home.

"Don't be such a baby." Sasha laughed, having Don's shirt off for a moment to bandage him up. Though she squeezed a little tightly with the long strips of towels causing Don to let out a yelp of pain! "Oops..."

"Easy does it!" Don grid his teeth, squirming around a little.

"Hold still I almost got it!" Sasha snapped, trying to keep the man still by grabbing his arms. Though she just ended up making it a little awkward when Layton came walking by, watching them from the sidewalk. "How do you expect me to do this if you keep moving?"

Both of them gasped when they saw Layton who stood there shocked. Completely having the wrong thoughts coming to mind.

"Maybe I came at a bad time...." Layton said uneasy starting to edge away, sweating a little.

"Ah!" Sasha gasped, pushing Don away from her, face red. Don landed on the ground with a thud! "No-no, it's not what it looks like!" she said putting a hand behind her head. Both her and Paolo were blushing badly.

"I'm still down here...." Don grumbled, Sasha helped him back up.

Layton smiled softly at the two. After a minute of odd silent's he cleared his throat and spoke again.

"Err...anyway, I came to ask if you two managed to find the Flute?" Layton asked, with a small frown afterwards for he could already see in a way that they had not. But it was worth mentioning.

Sasha sighed, putting the bandages she did not use for Don Paolo down for a minute and stared off into space. "No," she said shaking her head.

"Squall must have got there before us." Don finished, sighing as well. "And where ever he went now with it is a mystery."

"As I feared." Layton mumbled, hands clenching into fists, shaking the with worry. "You two stay on guard." he warned, starting to turn and walk away for the school again. "We will find a way through this as a team but...I also worry about everyone's safety. Do take care."

Sasha waved goodbye, picking up the bandage strips again and getting back to work with the other hand. "Will do, Mr. Layton!" Sasha called back, yet again squeezing WAY too hard on Don's injury's! Don screamed and wiggled about again. "Hold still!" Sasha barked.

"Sasha you crazy minion!" Don roared in reply. "I said not so hard!!"

People from all over the block stopped and stared at the pair. Sasha and Don stood up, feeling even more embarrassed, as they edged in the house and out of sight. "Maybe we should fix your wounds in the house, Donny..." she laughed.

"I think you helped enough..." Don muttered, slamming the door behind them, taking the bandage strips from Sasha.

Sasha still smiled happily. Though inside...she worried just as much as Layton about the Specter's and Squall...she'd worked with that awful man for years. She knew what he was capable of.

Inside she feared the worst.

Layton stood at the entrance for Luke. He planned to take him out for a nice dinner with him. A nice father son time in which the two desperately needed. And ONLY them.

Flora had understood they need time together and agreed to have dinner with finally her new found friends Yula and Tony. Of course Katia and Klaus would also be there. And as they say: There is straight in numbers.

If they ran into Squall they should be able to get to safety together until he and Luke came back. But for the most part, thing had been quiet. All day Squall did not attack. Not with the Specter or anything. It was like he was waiting for something....waiting for the right moment.

"Professor!" Luke smiled, running up to his dad from the walkway and giving him a hug again. It was just evening time now. The sun would soon be setting. Luke said his short goodbyes with Toppy and the rest of his friends and walked with Layton down the road.

"Are you hungry, my boy?" Layton asked, though he could only chuckle when Luke nodded hyper-like.

"You bet professor!" Luke laughed, him and Layton holding hands as they walked.

Though during the walk Luke could not help but notice Layton's attention was still wondering. Layton was without realizing very serious as he walked up ahead. To a point Luke tugged on his sleeve a bit. "Dad...?" he called concerned.

Layton's eyes snapped out of it as he looked back down at Luke. Dazed. "Sorry Luke..." he apologized. "Just worried about..."

"The Specter's?" Luke blinked, meeting with Layton's frown. "I know..."

"And Remi..." Layton muttered. "I can't help but have this awful feeling that I should not have left her by herself...like she's gonna get in trouble and go searching for Squall."

"But she can take care of herself." Luke protested. "Can't she professor...?" he said now a little unsure.

Layton chuckled and re-adjusted his top hat a bit. "My dear boy, Remi is one of the strongest girls I know. She's more than able to fight with a man like Squall..." though it did worry him about Squall's sword. Remi fought barehanded. But that was not the problem. "I just worry if....Squall uses the Specter."

Surely Remi would not stand a chance with that thing. It could not be beaten without the use of the Flute or...human lives.

And Layton knew Remi would not back down, she'd stand there and defend herself and the kids if they too were around.

"I'm sure everything will be fine." Luke said, but with another smiled he said: "But professor...I got some studying to do so....why don't we come back early?" Course Luke worried about her and the others too. Layton simply nodded, silently thanking Luke.

While the boys finally enjoyed some much needed time together, Remi was just now getting out of the shacks for the evening and having cleaned up her face and what not. Sighing, she was tired and ready to head to the house for and wait for Layton to come back.

"Oh that couch is sounding good right now..." Remi yawned. After a long day like this and a all nighters it would be good to get some sleep again. She snuck back into work the moment Layton and Luke came to check on her this morning.

But even with it all most at sun set, Remi still had yet to finish the plane. It would still be DAYS before it was completely repaired. Ah well...

Flora was walking alongside Remi soon. "Hey Remi!" Flora greeted. "Have you been in the shacks all day?"

"Just about." Remi admitted with a sheepish grin. "I'm getting ready to head to the house for some rest. I take it Hershel and Luke left already right?"

"Uh-huh." Flora nodded. "Just a while ago. I was about to head back to the dorms myself, Most of the classes got out early today."

"How come?"

"Cause I guess, Mr. Leon got a little freaked out about the plane getting destroyed in the shop class shacks. So he ended up making it so people in gym got out early today so they could lock the building up. Guess he's afraid Squall might strike again." Flora mused.

"Why the gym...?" Remi muttered. "Well I suppose it's because a lot of kids gather there for special events. Maybe he did not want them there during night."

"Well there goes all the guys that play sports." Flora half laughed trying to make the best out of the mood. Though even though Remi came to a conclusion to what was going on she could not leave the subject be. Something did not seem right....

"Flora." Remi said slowly. "I'm heading down to the gym. Do you know where it is?"

"Uh...sure Remi." Flora said leading the way.

When they arrived the sun was now starting to set. And they found the gym area completely deserted. Remi sighed, crossing her arms. "Huh..."

"See?" Flora told her. "Nothing is going on."

"Yes but I still--" Remi began, but before finishing her sentence the two girls found a shadowy figure from the side of the building edging in through a nearby door to the gym. The guy must not have seen Remi or Flora and quietly snuck in.

"Who's that?" Flora whispered to Remi.

"I'm not sure." Remi said, not wanting to jump to conclusions. It could be Squall but..."Flora are those doors suppose to be locked?"

"Now that you mention it yes." Flora blinked, looking up at Remi with fear. "Deems is the groundskeeper...do you think it's just him?"

"I'm gonna find out!" Remi declared, running forward and for the gym building, with of course Flora tailing behind her.

"Remi wait!" Flora called.

Little did the girls know...whoever went into that building...was expecting them.

_____________

Sorry I'm late guys. ^^ Anyway, Next chapter will either be on Friday or Sunday.


	13. Chapter 13: Dire Matter

Chapter 13: Dire Matter

"Flora you should not have come." Remi said as they entered the building. The lights were off even though someone was inside. This was all coming down to no good signs. Remi kept Flora at her side as she scanned around for signs of the person who came in.

"I don't want to see you hurt!" Flora whispered as softly as she could, but it was clear the girl was scared. And if Remi felt afraid she did not want to show it in front of her.

"Me hurt?" Remi smiled. "I worry about you my dear...you and Luke..it's my job to keep you guys safe." What Remi was trying to say was: Remi was the adult, Flora was the child still. A grownups job was to keep kids safe.

"Let' just find out who's in here really quick." Flora said. "Please? Can I come with you for a bit longer?"

"Just for a bit." Remi told her, voice serious. "The moment tell you to run, you have to do as I say. Got it?"

"Got it."

"Oh I think I'm gonna burst!" Luke gasped with delight, having a full belly after just enjoying a nicely made meal by the chefs. He and Layton were stuffed and were having a grand old time with a nice calming atmosphere. Spending most of the time talking about random things. Nothing those had to do with the problems.

Just quality father son time.

"Yes," Layton chuckled, placing his utensils down as he looked at Luke. "It does seem like I ate a little much though."

"Nah!" Luke laughed. The professor always did look a tad on the thin side. How could a guy like this eat so little? He need more meat on those bones! As they say...And here was Luke. Still as thin as can be and he ate more than his fair share and never gained a pound.

((As show in Diabolical Box: Puzzle: "Luke's Big Dinner" :3 ))

"Well I guess we should be heading back to the school now." Layton said, still with a smile on his face. Then he added discreetly: "Unless you care for some dessert?"

"Would I ever!" Luke said excitedly.

Layton laughed, calling the waitress over for some slices of cake or something.

While the two continued to sit down and talk some more they were still unaware of what was to come back at the school. But that would change soon enough...The feeling of danger still rising in the pit of Layton's stomach.

Remi and Flora made their way down the steps. They had already searched the main room where the basketball court was. The mystery man must have went further in. Within the locker rooms of the building Remi kept Flora VERY close by. Biting her lip in fear.

It was too quiet for someone to just come down here and not make a sound. Remi felt her feet getting cold. Worried more than ever about Flora's safety. "What is..." Remi muttered, walking up the steps once through the locker rooms and into the indoor swimming pool. A place where the school kids could swim contests and what not.

Suddenly the lights came on at once! Flora let out a yelp of surprise clinging to Remi. Gasping Remi looked from left to right. The first this to appear was the sound of the intruders all to blood thirsty voice.

"My, my...." came Squall, walking his way around the bend of a few stands. "Here we have young Miss Flora and Remi. Welcome. I've been hoping you would come."

"I should have know it was you!" Remi snapped, positioning herself to fight.

"Want to start the trouble already?" Squall smirked. "Brave girl. But I hardly have interest in you. Where's Hershel Layton? You would not happen to know would you?" he asked starting to draw his sword.

"Like I would tell you!" Remi glared.

"Then what of you?" Squall started to walk towards Flora, pointing his sword.

Gasping again Remi leaped in front of her and pushed her away. "Don't make another move!" she said angrily, looking over at Flora Remi shouted: "Hurry Flora! Run! Run now!"

"But- but Remi!" Flora cried, starting to back up as Squall broke out into a run for them.

Jumping in the air Remi picked up a chair from one of the stands and flung it at Squall making him retreat back for a moment. "GO NOW!" Remi roared. "Go get help!"

Frightened by Remi's tone and not wanting her to lose the fight by getting in the way Flora nodded, tears falling from her eyes as she began to run away. When Remi was sure Flora was out of sight and out of the building the mechanic quickly jumped for the pool and stood there.

Basically waiting for Squall to make the first move.

"Wise choice. I don't mind killing kids to get to my true targets..." Squall told her, coming over with his sword pointed again. "I can't say I wanted YOU to be here. I would much rather have the joy of killing Layton. But I guess you will make good practice till then."

"If you ever try to hurt them," Remi growled jumping forward to attack. "I'll kill you!"

"Heh," Squall laughed, leaping for her as well. "This will be fun!"

Remi barely could dodge Squall's attacks, as she ducked and weaved out of his striking range. Finally trying to move in for an attack Remi miss counted and got her arm slashed at!

"Ugh!" Remi yelped, jumping back away from Squall holding her bleeding arm.

"Foolish..." Squall smirked, quickly advancing for her despite her injury's!

Gasping Remi jumped back as fast as she could still putting up her fists and starting the whole process over again. She had to be careful though, for it seems Squall was trying to lead her for the pool pit. There was no water in there. All drained from earlier. The fall would surely knock her silly!

Jumping again Remi grabbed another chair from the stands and blocked Squall's fierce swing!

Squall grunted, having the end of his sword caught in the folds of the chair! Remi smiled a little, seeing her chance she quickly twisted the sword out of Squall's hands and giving it a toss! Fencing sword landing several feet away!

Squall did not quit, even without the use of his sword, he jumped for Remi and gave the one of his boots a hard swing and kicked Remi in the chest! With her guard off from the blow--thinking also Squall could not fight as well without his sword--Remi went flying!

Crashing hard into a pile of chairs on the upper levels of the stands. In pain but not wanting to give up Remi got up quickly again and jumped away again as Squall came up and tried for another hit! Remi had to avoid getting hit again by doing cartwheels till she had enough in her to jump into the air again!

Squall appeared to be following her every moves and jumped up after. Seeing this Remi gets to a wall and with enough speed and power pushes herself off it with a strong kick of her feet and goes straight for Squall! Fists bared she grabs him by his arms!

Squall try's to knee at her but Remi is quick and lands on her feet back on the floor, then turning sharply she swings with all her might and sends Squall crashing onto his back within the empty pool!

His cry's of pain are obvious, but Remi can't help but let out a small gasp as she shakily leans to a wall for support. She was already tired from before and this fight proved quite a challenge....

"Give up now." Remi ordered, walk with a limp over to the edge of the pool to check on Squall. "Your through."

However, when she found him down within the pool pit, Squall just stood there, laughing manically.

"What's so funny?!" Remi barked, not seeing the humor as she stayed in a fighting position regardless.

"I have just been waiting for the right moment." Squall assured her, pointing up at the top windows of the building. Curious Remi looked up. The sky's were dark. The sun had set.

Confused Remi looked back down sharply. Eyes widening as Squall took out what looked like the Specter's Flute! "No..." she whispered dreadfully.

"I'm afraid it's all over now." Squall said, starting to put the flute to his lips. "With night now upon us, the Specter's can heed my calls."

"STOP!" Remi yelled, leaping to beat him to the punch!

The flutes music echoed the building! Before Remi came close enough to reach him, the mighty Specter appeared! It's claws lashing out and striking at a helpless Remi!

Screaming from pure pain Remi went crashing onto her back at the top edge of the pool. Before she could even get back to her feet the Specter came at her again and grabbed her around the waist! Squeezing her hard.

"Ugh...st...sto....can't..." Remi moaned, gridding her teeth at the intense pain, unable to wiggle out of the monsters grasp, while Squall chuckled viciously as he climbed up and out of the pool, watching with a look of joy, seeing her wheezing for any chance of breath possible.

"Know your place." Squall said in a low tone, with another command through the Flute the Specter gave Remi another toss and sent her to a wall hitting back first against it!

Remi hit the ground with a horrible thud and lay there unmoving.

Casually Squall walked up to her again, seeing the girl still breathing, though now unconscious. Re-grabbing his sword Squall sent his Specter back within the flute and towered over Remi. Still laughing evilly.

"I'd finish you off here...but think I have a better idea..." he said finally, taking out a few matches from the depths of his cloak. "Yes...maybe I can still get Layton tonight after all."

Meanwhile, Layton and Luke, having just finished their dinner were starting to head back for the school. Just a few feet they were from the gates as the smell of smoke filled the air around them.

"Professor...what is that?" Luke sniffed.

Layton frowned and looked about, sniffing the air as well. "Fire..." he said quickly, motioning Luke to follow as he broke off into a run and within the school grounds.

Along the way, the two ran into Flora who was running around frantically for help. "Mr. Layton!" she cried, coming up to Luke and the professor. "Fire! Squall set the gym on fire!"

"What on earth?!" Layton gasped, not sure for the man's reasons, till Flora's next sentence practically made his heart sink.

"Remi's inside!" Flora sobbed. "She was fighting him and she never came back out!"

Layton snapped his head around as they arrived at the gym. Seeing the massive building with flames a blaze. No signs of Squall around. He must have fled the area. Most likely expecting Layton to come and go within the fire after Remi.

Which of course Layton was planning on doing after all!

"PROFESSOR!" Luke cried, standing alongside Flora as Layton went bursting into the fire fill doors!

"Stay out and call the fire department!" Layton called over his shoulder, vanishing within the building!

Layton could hear the sounds of his kids still yelling for him to come back. Fear gripping them they might lose the professor too.

Layton however dared not stop. Smoke filled the air making breathing a pain as he ran through the building in search for Remi. To help Layton put the neck collar of his orange shirt over his mouth and press onward.

"Remi!" Layton called, going down into the locker rooms. Nearly there! It was hard enough to see through the flames let alone the smoke. And Layton found himself coughing, sweat pouring from his face and body. He needed to find her, and fast! "Remi!!" he screamed again, this time louder.

Arriving to the pool area Layton found her. Still laying on the floor a few feet from the wall. In a first glance, she appeared dead. But Layton knew better. He quickly came over and felt her pulse from the neck.

It was weak, but still going.

"Hold on Remi..." Layton whispered, kneeling down as he picked up into his arms. Coughing loudly again as his shirt slipped from his mouth, taking in a large amount of smoke! "Remi..." Layton gasped, still managing to carry her weakly back for the exit now. Stumbling a bit on the way out.

Remi's head rested up to Layton's chest, arms hanging loosely as Layton dizzily marched on. He held onto her with all his might ever getting closer to the doors where the others stood waiting for him.

From outside the walls of the gym Luke and Flora still stood, the sounds of sirens filling the grounds as fire trucks had came and firemen began dowsing the flames with water! To no avail as it did not seem to help, the building was surely finished.

"Dad..." Luke moaned, clinging to Flora. "I can't lose him too..."

"Luke..." Flora said sadly. It was just like the fire Luke had gone through with his mother. If Luke lost Layton now after everything that happened...

Firemen filled the area and started yelling at Luke and Flora telling them to get back, pushing them over.

"No stop!" Luke cried, wiggling to stay close anyway. "My dad's in there! Please! You got to get him out!!"

"Were doing everything we can!" The fireman snapped, picking Luke up and putting him aside.

"Look over there!" another fireman yelled, seeing something starting to slowly emerge from the flames of the gym doors.

Luke and Flora's eyes widened. Something...someone was walking out alright.

"It's...." the fireman blinked.

"Professor!" Luke called with joy, him and Flora watching Layton--still carrying Remi in his arms--come walking out of the building. Luke frowned as he began to notice something odd.

Layton's steps were not normal. He had his head down, face dazed. Grip on Remi weakening as he came a few feet from the burning building. Swaying back and forth a bit Layton's wobbly legs finally gave way! Luke and Flora gasped with dread.

"Save her..." Layton groaned, eyes shutting tightly as he fell to his knees and dropped Remi. Not wanting to fall on top of her Layton slid to his side and lay mere inches apart from her. "Please...please don't let me lose her...save Remi....!"

Layton lay opening his eyes just barely, listening to the sounds of Luke and Flora's screams and firemen coming for him and Remi. "Professor!!!"

"Save her...Oh God, please don't let her die..." Layton whispered, world around him fading. Only thing visible for the moment to the professor was Remi. Looking at her face which was still very clear through the flames that lit up the night sky.

Then finally darkness....

___

For some reason hate doing fighting scenes.....I never could get them right. Ah well...Should have the next chap up on Monday! Later! Sorry I went fast! Hope it still was good!


	14. Chapter 14: Still Here

Chapter 14: Still Here

Layton's head was spinning. He could hear voices around him. World around him still dark. Shouts...people calling for more help.

"She's bleeding all over!" says one.

"She might not make it!" says another.

In his confused dazed state Layton already knew of who they spoke of....

Remi.

"Don't let her die...." Layton moaned, still in his sleep. A sleeping mask is placed over the professors mouth. The voices around him begin to fade again. "I can't lose her too....Remi...."

Hours later....silent's...

For the first time in a while Layton finally managed to open his eyes. Staring up into a white ceiling. At first Layton thought he was dead. But the all to sweet voices of his children reached his ears.

"Professor?"

Layton groaned again and turned his heavy head to the side where the sounds were coming from. Two small blurs of pink and blue sitting at his bedside. Layton blinked a few times before the shapes began to take form.

"Luke....Flora...." Layton said voice weak and strained.

"Were here professor." Flora said with a soft smile, holding one of Layton's unmoving numb hands. "We were wondering when you'd wake up. Doctors said you inhaled a lot of smoke. And you're lucky you did not get as badly burned as you could have been."

"Burned...?" Layton muttered.

"Remember dad?" Luke reminded him. "You carried Remi from the--"

Layton's eyes widened with fear, gasping he quickly sat up, though almost regretting it and yelling out as he held his pounding head. "Remi...Remi!" Layton said, glancing around. "Where is she?!"

Luke and Flora pointed over across the room. Another bed within had another person laying down. Mere feet from Layton. It was Remi alright.

She appeared a little burned, no worse than the professor but...her body...she was bandaged all over her chest arms and legs. Even her head was wrapped up. Around the forehead at least. With no signs of waking, but it was clear at least she was alive.

"She's gonna make it, professor." Flora assured him, seeing Layton's deep frown at seeing his dear friend in such a shape. "They say she suffered a concoction, and was lucky she did not become paralyzed from the blow she took to her back. Remi's mostly bruised all over."

"The Specter did this..." Layton sighed, still watching Remi's sleeping form. The woman did not show any signs of waking. And she did not look good at all. Layton felt...ashamed for not getting there sooner.

"Yes," Luke said sadly. "But don't worry. Everything's gonna be fine now I'm sure!"

"How long have we been here?" Layton asked tiredly, looking around again. "Where are we...?"

"Mist Haley's hospital." Flora said.

"You have not slept long." Luke finished. "At least eight hours. It's early morning now."

Layton sighed deeply and stood up, though with a slight wobble which scared the children as they scrambled to his side. "Oh, Mr. Layton! You really should stay in bed a while longer!" Flora gasped.

"It-It's alright, my dear...." Layton stuttered, holding her head, dizzy but still eager the professor stumbled his way to Remi and sat down alongside her. With but the ends of his figures he brushed a lock of hair from her eyes, sighing lightly.

"It's not your fault, professor." Luke said quietly. "You know Remi is always gonna fight for everyone."

"I know, my boy...." Layton said with a small smile, still watching Remi sleep. "It's just the way she is. It's in her blood to protect....As it is mine....when I became an English Gentlemen."

A moment of silent's...then suddenly the doors to the hospital room opened.

"Layton!" came a young voice. Everyone--except Remi looked over.

Katia and Klaus.

"Ah right." Flora greeted, coming up to Katia. "I hope you don't mind Mr. Layton. I called, Katia. And at the time she was with Klaus so he came too."

"Glad to know your both alive and alright." Katia sighed with relief.

"Well..." Layton chuckled, "were alive...but were still a ways from alright." looking over at Klaus Layton frowned again. Watching the quite young man eyeing him from the door. Not even coming close.

"Klaus." Katia called, tugging on his arm and pulling him up to the professor. "Come on! don't be shy now!" she giggled, trying to lighten the tense moment.

"H-hey now!" Klaus yelped, losing his thoughts as he was pushed in front of Layton. "I..." Klaus muttered, rubbing the back of his head as he stood before Layton. "He-hello sir...."

"You...." Layton began sitting up straight and looking at Klaus in the eyes, still frowning. "You really don't remember anything at all do you?" he asked, being to the point.

Klaus bit his lip. "I wish I understood..." he answered slowly. "But what do you know about me...that I don't?"

"I am not sure if it is my place to tell you." Layton sighed, grabbing his top hat from the night stand a few feet away. "Klaus....I....I'm afraid I--"

"We should not start this now do we professor?" Luke cut in. "Please...."

"Quite." Layton nodded, with a shaky sigh he gave Klaus a small smile. "Forgive me Klaus...can you wait just a little longer? I promise everything will be explained."

"But!" Klaus growled, face growing dark. "That's not fair! Why can't I know NOW!? I just want to--"

Katia acted quickly and grabbed a hold of Klaus's out stretched arms, seeing his anger. "Klaus..." she whispered. "Not in here, please."

"All...alright..." he said sadly, lowering his arms Klaus muttered something untellable and walked out the door again.

"Klaus! Where are you--"

"Don't worry..." Klaus replied, continuing out into the halls.

Katia shook her head, looking back at the professor and the kids. "I'll go watch him." she said, hurrying after Klaus following him to the roof of the hospital.

"My word..." Layton sighed. "Maybe waiting to tell him is not such a good idea. I'm still having trouble seeing him unknowing about his own past..."

"It's okay, professor." Luke said, him and Flora heading out into the halls as well. "Will be right back! We're going to go get you some food!"

"Be good you two!" Flora grinned, skipping out into the halls. Must have meant him and Remi. Layton could only chuckle softly, keeping at his dear friends side.

"Oh Remi...your just as reckless as me...." Layton whispered grabbing and gently squeezing Remi's hands. "But why is it....that's why I care for you even more...?"

It was at this point more than ever...Layton was ever so sorry for comparing her to Claire. She was indeed her own person. And now...he was noticing this himself.

And he liked her just the way she was.

With another moment of silent's Layton leaned over and gave her a small kiss on the forehead.

"You sure it was a good idea to leave them alone?" Flora asked unsure.

"Klaus and Katia? Or Professor and Remi?" Luke replied a little confused.

"Both." Flora giggled.

"Let's face it." Luke laughed, picking out a tray of food. "We both know the four of them have feeling's for each other more than ever....and..." Luke went a little quiet. "And I want dad to be happy....I want the Professor to...."

"Fall in love." Flora finished, with a big smile. "Maybe we should help get them together, agreed?"

"Agreed!" Luke nodded. "And...maybe helping Klaus and Katia too....this way he won't have to worry about his--"

"I think Katia has it covered." Flora shook her head. "Let's leave them be. We need to work on the adults." she said wink a wink. "You know how stubborn they can be."

"So true!" Luke grinned.

"Shall we?" Flora asked in her ever kind voice, holding out a arm for Luke to grab while they began to head back to the professor and Remi.

Luke nodded happily and the two lovingly stayed close together as they headed back for the room.

Katia however traveled up on top of the roof where as she guessed Klaus would be at. The young man sitting down in the middle of the building looking off at birds flying overhead.

"Klaus?" Katia called softly. Klaus did not even turn at the sound of her voice, knowing full good and well it was her. "You should not run off like that. I told you once before that what happened in the past--"

"I wanna know..." Klaus muttered. "I tried to think clearly while I was in there but...." his voice trailed off.

"It's okay, Klaus." Katia hushed, slowly walking over and sitting beside him. "I know it's hard to talk to Layton right now though and....I can understand if you want to go back to the school and--"

"No." Klaus said quickly but quietly. "I'll stay. When he or anyone else is ready to tell me the truth...I'll wait. I just want a moment to calm down."

"May I....wait here with you?" Katia asked, with a soft smile, laying her head up to Klaus's shoulder and sighing comfortably.

"Of course." Klaus smiled. "Thank you...Katia."

Meanwhile...back in the room.

Remi groaned, world around her slowly coming back again. She was confused and disoriented and would have believe herself to be dead if not for a hand gently squeezing hers.

"Remi." Layton smiled happily. "Oh my dear, I'm so happy your awake. How are you feeling?"

Remi did not answer right away, she blinked countless times at him, mouth opening and closing a bit as well. She groaned as she strained the word from her mouth.

"Hershel...you came...?" she asked in a small voice. Meaning about how the professor came to save her from the fire.

"Of course." Layton said. "As an English Gentlemen--"

"Oh..." Remi gasped, sitting up too quickly, holding her head in pain. Layton quickly came to her aid and made the woman lay back down.

"N-No Remi. You need to rest. No getting up."

"What happened to Squall?" Remi asked, looking about, knowing where she was already. "Is Flora safe?! Did he...did he..." her voice trailed off, obviously frustrated.

"He fled the area before me and Luke came back." Layton said with a sad sigh. "But you need not worry Remi. Flora is fine. She's with Luke here in the hospital.

"And the Specter...?"

"Specter?" Layton blinked. "You saw him summon it?"

"More than that," Remi nodded, staring off looking out the window at the clear blue sky. "It's what attacked me after all...I've never seen something so powerful....we are truly facing the real thing..."

"Remi you should never had fought with Squall." Layton frowned. Of course nothing he did could change Remi's way of life. She'd do it again. Like it or not.

"I managed to beat him." Remi protested. "He just cheated when he brought out that Specter is all. None of us have any hope in beating it. We need to make sure he never breaks that Flute and get it away from him!"

"I understand fully Remi." Layton said. "And we'll find a way together...deal?"

"Deal."

Remi went on explaining the whole story about what happened with the fight and about Leon closing down the gym at night, making sure no one got hurt by gathering in big crowds. Perfect targets they would have been for Squall, they guessed.

Not that it mattered if the gym was burned down to the ground anyway. But still....

"It was a trap...But I think Squall had it set for you. Not me." Remi said. "What I did not notice till now was; I think Squall was waiting until it was almost night...THEN he summoned his Specter."

"So the Specter's must only be summoned at night time huh?" Layton mumbled, placing a hand to his chin. "Any other time of the day the Flute will not work."

So in other words: They need only worry about Squall striking with the use of the Specter's during night. During day it would be easier to find him. Finding Squall during the day would be everyone's best bet.

"You..." Layton said with another deep sigh, looking at Remi. "You really had me scared. I thought I was going to lose you."

Remi tried to laugh a little, seeing Layton's concerned face. "Oh Hershel you know I--"

"It does not matter!" Layton spoke up, again grabbing Remi's hands as he sat closer to her, a display of emotion Remi had yet to grow used to from the professor.

A blushed creped over the mechanics face. Too lost for words as she stared into Layton's small black eyes. Sitting up slowly she too got close to Layton where their faces were mere inches apart.

"I do care for you." Layton told her. Voice serious but just as gentle. "And I'm sorry for..thinking of Claire through you...that was wrong of me. I like you just as you are... And I'm sorry for not telling you before. In fact I think....I think you and I maybe even...." his voice trailing off, a blush covering his face as well.

"Hershel..." Remi blinked, having one of her free hands come up and place it on Layton's shoulder as the two pulled into a small embrace. "You really...." she began, both her and Layton closing their eyes as they brought down their heads...

...pulling in for a kiss...

But before their lips could connect--

"Professor!" yelled Luke with an thrilled tone. The room door bursting open with him and Flora entering. "We're back with some food for you!"

Eyes widened at what they were doing, Layton and Remi both let out shock gasps and pulled free from one another. Layton stumbled back to his bed, both his and Remi's faces beat red.

Both kids did not see the action that nearly happened but were both happy to see Remi awake and looking well....as well as she could be anyway.

"Oh Remi!" Flora cried with delight, coming over and giving her a small hug. Remi and Layton both were too stunned for words. And if not for the children coming in they would had kissed...

Well maybe next time.

"Your alright! Good timing!" Luke said, coming over and handing a tray to the professor and Remi. "Now we can all share some hospital food!"

"Sounds....good." Remi laughed quietly. Though hospital food...? Yuck!

Together the four sat and talked for the rest of the time being. An easy calming conversation. Eventually when Klaus and Katia came back down then they talked about the new plans they were gonna have to do. Safety measures at least until they got that Flute back.

That is...if they could get it back before Squall planned on breaking it.

_____________

There ya go. New chapter before Monday. And NO complaints about the pairing! There's nothing wrong with Layton and Remi as a couple. NOTHING wrong at all.

Those of you that like the pairing: Heh, heh...sorry for not having them kiss yet. One day soon I promise. ^^ It's just a matter of when and where....Mahahaha....


	15. Chapter 15: Confrontation part 1

Chapter 15: Confrontation part 1

As strong and stubborn as Remi was, it was not long before she finally could be released from the hospital along with the professor. Remi was different from most other lady's her age. She had been a fighter so her body was all tough from before. An ordinary women would have stayed for months.

"Ah! Feel that nice air!" Remi sighed, stepping out into the sun just outside the hospitals front doors. She turned a couple times to let the morning air warm her body. "It's nice to be free again."

"Indeed." Layton chuckled, following behind her and waiting at the corner. "Flora and Luke are on their way with the car. Will head to the rented house and make some more plans afterwards."

Though safety was needed during the stay here in Mist Haley, Luke, Flora, Katia and Klaus still needed to stay in school. With any luck Leon would get his plans together and work harder on keeping the children safe.

Because Flora had a license she was allowed to drive Layton's car. As scared though as he was about if it would make it to the hospital in one piece.

And low and behold here came Flora and Luke now!

Layton's eyes widened at his car which came zooming up and barely stopping at the curb Layton and Remi waited at. Gasping from fright the professor and Remi hoped back as the car turned and came to a screechy halt!

Luke was in the back of the car panting over and over, sweat pouring down his face, and it was not from it being hot out that's for sure.

"M-may I drive us back Flora...?" Remi stuttered, reaching over and grabbing the driver's door, heart pounding.

"Sure!" Flora smiled, not realizing how reckless she just drove. The people at her old school should have never gave that girl her license! Enough said. As she started to get out of the car Remi quickly took her place. "Are you sure your well enough to drive...?"

"Absolutely." Remi assured her with a smile as Layton got into the passenger's seat and Flora sat in the back with a traumatized Luke. "Doing alright back there Luke?" Remi asked, with a sheepish grin, eyeing Luke through the car mirror before starting up the car again.

"I'm just so happy to be alive...." Luke wheezed.

"What did I do wrong?" Flora frowned, thinking back not sure how the ride was THAT bad. "I was not going that fast with the speed bumps. Only five miles an hour."

"More like twenty." Luke muttered.

The drive back to the school continued in a bit of silent's....which was soon broken by Layton.

"So any idea where Klaus and Katia are at the school right now you two?" he asked, voice small.

"Katia was trying to work on fixing the plane for Remi." Flora replied. "Klaus was helping her in there as well..."

"How's my scooter doing?" Remi asked, now thinking back to her small vehicle. It had not been ridden in ages and was starting to worry about where everyone had moved it so Squall did not destroy it like he did the plane.

"No need to worry." Luke answered, with a grin. "We stuck it in there with the plane. We plan on taking turns looking after them both."

"Good work you two." Layton nodded. "That's at least another problem taken care of till we find Squall."

"Any idea where he could be Hershel?" said Remi.

"I have a theory." Layton muttered. "But I need more evidence before I can confirm. Till then, I need all of you guys,--Katia and Klaus too-- to stay close and not to trust anyone at the school for a while."

"Not Yula and Tony though....do we professor...?" Luke frowned.

Layton chuckled. "No my boy. Pardon me, they can be trusted." then looking serious Layton frowned again looking off into the distance. Another bad feeling rising within him.

"It goes here, right Katia?" Klaus sighed, as he was on a ladder trying to put a small piece of the plane into place.

"Yep!" Katia called up, working on the lower parts of the air craft, such as the wheels. At this rate the plane would be finished in a couple days. No much longer now. "Your holding upside down though." she giggled.

"Hey, now!" Klaus rolled his eyes, fixing his mistake and placing it in. "I'll have you know I meant to do that!"

"Heh, sure you did!" she smirked.

"I did!" Klaus fumed.

"How so?"

"...Grr..." Klaus mumbled, finding no end to this mental game of tag. Time to change the subject. "He-hey Katia...?"

"Yes? What is it?" Katia blinked looking up as Klaus started to come down from the ladder.

"I was wondering...." he began in a low voice. "Would you like...to come with me tonight? O-o-on a...um...outing?"

"Outing?" Katia said unsure, looking at Klaus's quickly blushing face. The thought of Squall about not striking her at the moment. "Do you mean...a date?"

Klaus waved his arms up and down. There was practically steam coming from his ears. "Y-your right! It's dumb idea! I mean you don't even have to call it that! I-I mean it's more like a--"

Katia laughed, standing up quietly and covering up the plane and Remi's scooter with a cloth. "Relax, Klaus...Of course we can have a 'outing'." but saying it like that only made Klaus blush harder.

"Ah fine!" Klaus snorted, crossing his arms. Though he could not say he was not happy that she said yes for the most part."Let's hurry up and lock up the shack for the day then."

"Yeah, okay." Katia said, all and all still smirking.

From outside the shacks the two were being watched. Squall stood close. "Maybe tonight is the time Klaus learned the truth." he purred evilly, watching Katia the must. "Then it shall be time to make him suffer."

Klaus groaned a bit and held his head. "Klaus?!" Katia gasped, putting her hands on shoulders. "Wha-what's wrong?!"

Smirking Squall sees this and begins to walk away. Knowing he'll be discovered to fast if he stayed.

"I..." Klaus muttered, head clearing up again. "I think I'm okay now..."

Katia grid her teeth and looked around, not seeing Squall. She remembered Layton and Remi telling her a bit of Klaus's condition. Not good...not good at all.

When Layton and the others arrived back at the school, the professor decided to look for Klaus and Katia and have a word with them. He wanted them close do to this ever growing bad feeling. And he was mostly worried about Klaus after everything seemed to be coming back on him.

"It's still class time right, Luke?" Layton asked. "Why don't you two head inside."

"Okay, Professor!"

After a day spend hanging with the class, Luke came out and sat down with Flora and Yula. The girls were having some good time together since they had been getting along recently.

"Have you seen Klaus or Katia this afternoon you guys?" Luke asked them.

Both girls exchanged glances and shook their heads to Luke. "No, why?" Flora asked.

"I was just wondering how the chatting with professor and Klaus was going. You know how they have both been lately."

"I'm sure it will be fine Luke." Flora assured him with a small smile, motioning him to sit down. "Don't worry so much. Pretty soon it will all be over and we will go home with Mr. Layton and Remi. Everything will be back to normal."

"Yeah...your right." Luke sighed with a small laughed, as he sat down next to Flora.

"Hey you guys!" came another female voice. Luke, Flora and Yula looked up to find Sasha standing close by.

"Who are you?" Yula blinked.

"Ah, sorry!" Sasha smiled to Yula sitting down as well. There did not seem to be any signs of Don Paolo around. Sasha must have came here of her own accorded. "I'm Sasha. It's nice to meet ya."

"Uh-huh!" Yula giggled, feeling at ease again.

"What are you doing here?" Luke asked, crossing his arms. Though Sasha was no longer out to get them Luke still felt funny being around her. Not that he needed to worry.

"I came to check on you guys. Is that a problem?" Sasha laughed, looking up at the nice clear sky. "I'm sorry me and Don could not help before...about the fire. Glad you guys are safe."

"Oh yes," Flora said. "We are all fine thanks to Mr. Layton. And Remi of course. Have you found any information on Squall's whereabouts?"

Frowning Sasha signed deeply. "No. Sorry I wish we have...but for now I can only say: Watch your backs. Just like the professor tells you. We'll be close by if you need us."

"Thanks."

Sasha laughed a little as she stood up, and started to walk off, then suddenly she paused and took another long look at Flora. "You name is Flora right..?"

"Err..." Flora blinked. "Yes. That's right."

"Hmm...." Sasha muttered. "Why is it...you look...like someone I know?"

"What do you mean?" Flora asked confused.

"Miss, Reinhold," came a gruff voice from behind. Everyone minus Sasha jumped to find Deems the groundskeeper standing there. "and Mr. Triton, Leon requests you presents..."

"The principle!?" Luke yelped.

"Is that a problem?" Deems glared, looking to Yula he walked over to her. "Yula you should not stay out here too long. Why don't you come inside now?"

"I...I want to stay here with my friends though." Yula said, looking like she was refusing to leave. "I'll be in soon promise..."

"Mmm..." Deems thought turning and looking back at the other then walking off.

"He gives me the creeps..." Luke gulped, putting his hands behind his head as he turned to Sasha and stood by Flora. "We'll I guess we better see what Leon wants. Sorry Sasha, gotta go."

Sasha nodded understandably and watched the three--Yula going with them voluntarily-- to the office within. Still thinking to herself.

"Reinhold..." she said softly. "Is it the same Reinhold...I know?"

"Aww!" Luke groaned as they walked down the halls. "I hate it when people call me Triton! My last name is Layton now!" he fumed.

Ever since Luke found out about his real dad way back when the professor insisted Luke keep his real last name, even though Luke was/ and always would be his son.

"Calm down Luke." Flora giggled, when they walked into the office the two parted ways with Yula who thought it was best to head to the dorms now. "Well...ready?" she asked as they arrived at the doors.

"Ready as I'll ever be..." Luke grid his teeth, opening the door and stepping in. Leon was still sitting properly at his desk, grinning big as they walked in. "You wanted to see us sir?"

"Ah, yes." Leon nodded. "Do come and have a seat. There's no rush."

"We could not possibly." Luke shook his head. "We are expected back soon. We SHOULD rush."

"I see..." Leon hummed, standing up he walked over to the children. "I shall get to the point then. Some of the staff in the school might be a little unsure of the dangers that have been following around here ever since you kids arrived....do you have any idea what could be happening? Anything you wish to tell me?"

"T-Tell you...?" Luke said slowly. It was then Layton's words echoed in his head. The professor warned them not to trust anyone in the school. "N-no sir." Luke eventually said in a small voice. "Nothing at all."

"Really?" Leon said, voice untellable. "I see then. You may leave." as Luke and flora started to head for the door Leon called over to them. "Be warned though....I have the feeling you guys are getting in over your heads....I'd be extra careful. You never know who will turn on you."

Leon's words send a chill up Luke and Flora's spines....what the heck is that about?

Luke and Flora leave without another word.

Later that evening.

"What?!" Klaus snapped, having Layton standing right in front of the boy. "I don't recall needing your permission for ANYTHING!"

"As I have said before," Layton frowned, crossing his arms. "We need to stick together until we can get the Flute back. And I don't need you taking Katia around at night right now. Or anyone else for that matter." Layton's voice was now growing a little angry.

"I have nothing to do with this!"

"You DO Klaus."

"Then why won't you tell me?!" Klaus growled. "Why have you still not told me what's going on!?"

"I'll tell you later!" Layton said with a equally frustrated glare. "Klaus this matter is more out of hand at times that I fear what will become of--"

"If you won't tell me now I don't want to do anything with you guys!" Klaus declared, starting to march off. Layton held out a hand trying to have him come back, eventually breaking out into a small run after the boy.

"Klaus!"

"Leave me alone!" Klaus shot back vanishing around a corner. "I just don't want this!"

Layton stopped. Letting out another deep sigh. "Klaus..."

When could he ever tell him? Ho would Klaus react? Layton in a way was...afraid. He would have told him about his past now but...would that cause him to be back to the way he was? The old Klaus that tried to kill him and destroy London?

Layton would give Klaus a bit of space for now. It was of more concern that he located Katia and informed her not to go anywhere with Klaus tonight.

However when he arrived at the girls dorms he found her missing.

"Where's Katia?" Layton gasped, going over to Flora.

"She said she went to see Klaus for a bit and took off." Flora replied seeing Layton's sweating face. "Oh goodness, what's wrong?"

"They can't!" Layton shook his head, looking up as the night sky began to show. "What if this night--"

With that the sounds of the Flute echoed the air. Layton and Flora both froze. Most of the kids and teachers were away and in the safety of the dorms right now. Including Luke and Remi--who in this case was resting in the rented home-- But Klaus and Katia...

"Oh no!" Flora cried. "That sound!"

"Stay here!" Layton told her, as he rushed out the door again.

He needed to find them, and fast!

____

Ah...could not think about a good chapter today....sorry folks... Next one will be better. I was not in the mood...again. ^^ More action in the next I promise!


	16. Chapter 16: Confrontation part 2

Chapter 16: Confrontation part 2

"Klaus?" Katia called out, wondering the school grounds till she arrived back the shop class shacks again. Finding the boy inside the shack with the plane and Scooter inside. Klaus sat down, back to one of the shacks walls, eyes dimly looking off into space. "Klaus!" she called again, hurrying over.

The music was close by now and she could tell right off what was going on. "Hmm...?" Klaus replied weakly, looking up at Katia confused. "What are you doing here...?" he asked, voice hoarse.

"What am I doing? What are YOU doing here?" she challenged, kneeling down beside him, and placing a hand on his shoulder. "We need to go! The music! Squall's close by! I bet more than anything he knows you're out here!"

Katia was not originally suppose to meet Klaus here for the...'Outing' but when the sound of the flute reached her ears and she could not find Klaus where they were going to meet she became worried sick.

"But I can't..." Klaus moaned. His head was throbbing and he felt like he might faint. "I was...just coming out here to get away from Layton...."

"Get away?" Katia pondered. "Why on earth would you do that? He's worried about your safety! He's worried about everyone right now! You should not run away!"

Klaus groaned, having Katia place one of his arms over her shoulders and pull him to his feet. Klaus's weight was an issue though as she found a hard time keeping him steady. "Come on Klaus!" she pleaded, wobbly heading for the doors. "Try and hold on...I'm taking you to Layton."

Suddenly the music stopped playing. Katia gasped and looked up.

"Are you now?" came a voice from the door. Katia froze looking up to find no one other than Squall blocking the way. The man also had his sword bared as Katia's eyes widened with terror. Seeing this Squall smirks and advances for them in a calm manner. "Greeting Katia. Holding onto Klaus for me? How nice. I'll take him off your hands now."

"You leave Klaus alone!" Katia snapped, backing up with Klaus still with her. "What do you want with him anyway!?"

"It's time he collected his debt. He's no longer any use too me. His weak body from the flute is nothing anymore. I only needed him to get Layton to this town. Klaus's death begins here."

Klaus did not seem to be listening. His head was down and he appeared passed out. Katia had to work hard and keep him steady as she quietly kept walking backwards away from Squall. "Hang on Klaus..." Katia whispered gently.

"You future had been decided for you, Klaus." Squall said dryly, watching Katia fumble to tear off a cloth which concealed Remi's scooter. "It's time you faced your fate."

"I said leave him alone!!" Katia cried. Quickly as she could the young girl pushed Klaus onto the seat of the scooter with her. Keeping Klaus behind her with his arms draped over her shoulders Katia started up the engine of the scooter. "Forgive me Remi." she said quickly.

Squall's eyes widened as Katia began zoom quickly towards him! He acted quickly regardless and jumped out of the way, having Katia and Klaus dash out the shacks and into the pathway of the school grounds. "Clever girl..." he muttered, putting his sword away Squall took back out the flute, beginning to play it again.

Katia raced down the bricked path within the school grounds, getting as much distance between her and Squall as she could. Which in its own way seemed to work as Klaus appeared to be stirring, his grip on Katia's shoulder tightening a little.

"What's happening...?" he groaned. "Why did you stop him from telling me...?"

He must have been unconsciously listening.

"He would have killed you!" Katia told him, raising her voice a little to be heard over the motor of the engine. "I'm not gonna let him do that Klaus! No memory is worth that!"

Klaus blinked a few times to clear his vision as he looked to Katia. None of the two noticed just yet the fast approaching Specter coming their way! "Katia..." Klaus whispered, seeing her determined face. A sudden pound in the ground shook the earth.

Katia gasped, telling Klaus to hold on as she barely had enough time to grip the steering mechanism to avoid crashing! Klaus looked behind to see the Specter digging its claws into the ground as it came dangerously close for them. Squall could not be too far away.

Again Klaus began to grow ill. In dire pain Klaus had no other option but to lay his head to Katia's back.

"Klaus!" Katia gasped, making a sharp turn down a corner in attempt to lose the beast!

The Specter however only pounced it's body off the wall of the corner and caught up with them again. There was no losing it. As they sped down the lane anyway Katia took another turn into the more narrow pathway. Hoping oh so much the Specter would get stuck between one of the class buildings.

She went too far down however, as the Specter came to a stop and vanishing as the flute quit playing again. Katia found out the hard way why Squall quit playing.

"HOLD ON!" she screamed, alerting Klaus as they arrived at the greenhouses of the school! The scooter flew upwards from a ramp on the ground and sped right towards the glass windows to a greenhouse! In her panic Katia released her grip on the steering wheel!

Grunting in pain as the pass though the glass and towards the floor, Klaus wraps his body around her in a protective state and covers her head as he pushes from the scooter with his feet! The two hit the solid floor with a thud, rolling away from the scooter as it crashes and skids into a few plants.

The two lay there stunned.

"Katia! Klaus!!" Layton calls, running down the lane where he heard the sounds of the crashing from afar. No signs of the Specter or Squall around just yet. "My word where are they!?"

"Hershel!" came Remi as she made her way to him and began to jog his way alongside him. Very much to Layton's surprise Flora and Luke were also there with her.

"Why are you three here! It's not safe!" Layton gasped, not wanting them to be here right now. Duh.

"Katia's my friend!" Flora said aloud. "I'm coming no matter what! And for Klaus too!"

"Me too professor!" Luke nodded in agreement. "And you know Remi's not gonna let you go alone!"

The greenhouses were right next to the football field of the school. Somehow, despite the odds Katia still struggles to help Klaus. She gets him again to his feet and wobbles out into the open fields, finding as there is no other way to go.

"Klaus..?" Katia whispered trying to wake him, and get him to help keep steady. "Klaus can you hear me?"

A long shadow from the ground caused Katia to look up. There stood Squall, still holding the flute. Katia froze. She was out of ideas. "This has gone on long enough." Squall growled, playing the flute again the Specter showed up once more.

Not having a moment to think the Specter's hand lashed out and gave Katia a simple shove! Sending her crashing several feet away, apart from Klaus!

Klaus fell to the ground unable to do anything but stare up at Squall hatefully with half open eyes. Laughing evilly Squall put the flute again from his lips and approach Klaus once more. "Let's get this over with shall we...?" he asked in a low tone.

"Klaus...no..." Katia moaned, trying to raise to her feet.

"KATIA! KLAUS!" Layton roared, him and the others arriving onto the fields after but stopping yards away from Squall and Klaus. The only thing they could get to was Katia, for it seemed Squall had the young man at sword point.

"Are you alright!?" Flora asked in a shaky voice, kneeling down next to Katia.

"Forget me..." Katia cried. "Help Klaus please...!"

"Fools..." Squall laughed. "Did you really think you could protect this monster from the truth? He had no right to live! His whole life is a lie!"

"This does not have to be like this!" Layton grid his teeth, standing alongside Remi and Luke. Trying to slowly walk up to Squall, hands in the air to show he was unarmed. "Please....let him go."

Klaus watched Layton. Even with his weak state he opened his mouth to say something. "Mr....Layton...." he groaned. Squall's smirk grew wider as he picked Klaus's head up by the back of the hairs and got him into a kneeling position. Klaus shirked at the sudden pull.

"Now ends everything..." Squall hissed. bending over slightly to play the flute, but instead of a Specter coming out it was just the music. The same music that was the cause of Klaus pain.

The young man's eyes widened with pain coursing through his body tenfold! Head trusted back Klaus let out a loud long scream of pure agony! Remi, Layton, Luke, Katia and Flora gasped in horror as this menacing wails of pain last for many seconds. Pain so bad Klaus was actually crying as he screamed. Gripping the soil of the ground with his fists. Completely helpless.

Unable to stand it any longer, Layton dashed forward from where he stood. With no weapon in hand Layton was forced to use his fist. For the first time forgetting his gentlemen vows Layton swung hard ducking out of the way from Squall's sword as he tried to make him turn away with his free hand.

Seeing his moment Layton slammed his fist forward and punched Squall in the mouth! Stunned by this the flute goes flying out and lands still unharmed on the ground a few feet away. Squall coughs and is sent falling to his back.

Moaning again Klaus slumps to the ground wheezing. Layton kneels in front of Klaus as Remi and the kids rushed to his aid as well. "Klaus..." Layton says gently, turning the boy onto his back and having his head resting on Layton's lap. "Please hang on..."

"The flute!" Remi gasped, hurrying over to grab it!

Squall was there in a flash though and she did not have enough time before the man grabbed in and jumped out of attack reach. "Give that back!" she yelled.

"Shall I play again?" Squall asked, licking his lips as he inch even more or so away. "Another round with this flute will prove the end of Klaus..." he said giving Klaus a look of fake pity. "Tell me boy...did that jog a few memory's lose?"

Klaus could not answer, he was barely awake, having Layton switch places and have Katia have Klaus on her lap. Layton stood up and beside Remi, glaring hatefully at Squall.

"Awful memory's huh?" Squall continued, laughed viciously. "And here you though you actually belonged?!" he howled.

"Don't laughed at him!" Luke yelled, stepping in front of Klaus with Flora following. "Your horrible! Laughing at someone's pain! How would you feel if everyone laughed at you!?"

Squall shrugged. "Stupid child. He'll have far worse luck with the authority's. Or did you all forget? Even without all his memory back he's still considered a wanted man. He'll have far worse things to worry about now. I may be unable to kill him now. But just wait and see. My back up plan is in motion."

"Back up plan...?" Flora mused.

"Stop!" Layton called, charging forward for Squall again. But before he got close Squall took out his glider and took off into the night sky! Vanishing behind a bunch of clouds Squall's voice echoed down to them.

"Farewell! We'll meet again!"

As the area began to grow quiet again the sudden sounds of sirens filled the school grounds.

Police...

"Oh no!" Remi gasped, looking about as cops filled the fields and coming right for them! "This is not good at all..."

Among the cops--who all had guns pointed at the group--a detective made his way through and too them first. This man had a tough man-like chest if ever you saw one. His bluish slick style of hair and a mean face to boot. Whoever he was...it sure as heck was not Chelmey.

"Inspector Clamp Groski here." the man introduced, motioning his men to put down their guns. "I received a call from the school of a young man named Klaus that escaped from London prison." he said gruffly eyes a dazed Klaus.

"I know you..." Remi muttered to Groski. "Your that famous detective from Scotland Yard....what are YOU doing here?"

"What does it matter?" the inspector challenged, seeing as though Remi was trying to changed the subject to help Klaus.

"What brings me here? Since this IS the closest place to my home town. I'm in charge of the case on arresting this kid! In case you did not know, Miss, this boy is a dangerous murderer!"

Layton got Luke and Flora to step back and close to him as the cops came closer and pulled Klaus by the back of his shirt and forced the boy to sit up and out of Katia's grasp.

"Leave him alone!" Katia cried, trying to reach for Klaus but Groski quickly came over and handcuff Klaus. Klaus did nothing, just kneeled there looking blankly at the ground. So tired he could not speak. "You have to let him go!" she sobbed.

"Sorry. That will be up to the court to decide." Groski said to her. Katia stood up. Angry in her raising like never before. Seeing as though Layton nor Remi was doing a thing to stop the inspector. Groski point a figure at Klaus. "This man is one of the worst people to walk! Don't you know of all the crimes he has committed!?"

"You can't blame something on him for something he can't recall!" Katia yelled, wanting so badly to hit the inspector but Remi sees this and grabs Katia and pulls her away.

"Katia please...." Remi whispered.

Katia turned to look at Layton, her face full of tears as she stared him down. Wondering how the professor could just stand there. Seeing the look in Katia's eyes Layton grid his teeth and approached the inspector.

"Sir if I may." Layton said stepping in front of the others. Voice as calm as he could be. "If you have the need to arrest Klaus....you're going to have to arrest me too."

The world seemed to go still. Remi looked at Layton in shock just as the kids did too. Stunned beyond words.

"Why should I arrest YOU Hershel Layton?" of course the inspector would know Layton. He is famous too after all.

"Because I knew Klaus was here." Layton replied strongly, properly sticking of his hands together for Groski to handcuff him. "I could have very well turned him in or told the police...but I did not. I was hiding him for you."

"Very well..." Groski muttered. It would not be a big crime as of yet. But it was enough for the inspector to bring him to jail with Klaus. While Groski cuff Layton Luke began to cry.

"Professor no!!" he cried. "What are you doing!?"

"It will be okay Luke..." Layton says softly, having the cops bring him and Klaus to the front of the school and into one of the police cars nearby. "Everything will be fine. We'll all get out of this."

As the door to Klaus and Layton's car shut and everyone began to start the engines of the car Layton took one last look at Remi who stood at the window of the car watching Layton with a hurt stare. "Hershel..." she said slowly.

"Take care of them...will find a way to help Klaus and set him free. I'll watch after him till then." he told her, seeming close to tears but unable to cry in front of Remi.

Remi nodded, as the car began to take off.

"Dad wait!!" Luke wailed, trying to follow after but Katia grabbed the boy so he did not get hit by the other police cares backing up and leaving as well. "I just got you back! You can't go again!!"

With the police gone. It was quite. Unexpectedly Don Paolo and Sasha came out of the brush of some nearby bushes and stood there with them. They had saw the whole thing but of course could not help in the matter...not now anyway.

"Is there anything we can help with...?" Don asked with sympathy, facing Remi.

Remi shook her head as she lowered it. "No...just keep yourselves safe till we get Hershel and Klaus freed. We still have a lot to do..." she says, looking to Luke and Katia.

"Right." says Don.

"I know I recognize you..." Sasha said to Flora, approaching the girl. Flora looked up confused at Sasha, blinking back a few tears. "Forgive me I know this is not the time...but I have to know...Are you by any chance...Violet Reinhold's Daughter?"

Flora's eyes widened at Sasha. "You know...my mom?"

"I knew it!" Sasha gasped, coming up closer to Flora with a big grin. Trying to lighten the mood. "Yes! Yes I knew her! She used to send me pictures all the time of you as a baby! Oh you look so grown up now!"

"Mother sent pictures of me...to you?"

"Yes!" Sasha said again. "Tell me! How is she? I have not heard from her in so long! I been wanting to talk to her for ages. But she never wrote me back."

"She's...." Flora muttered. "She's dead. Mother died a while back when I was five."

Sasha's face turned to thrilled to complete shock. Slowly she made a simple nod. "Oh...I see...." she frowned, stepping back from Flora. "That explains a lot....Sorry...I did not know."

"How do you know my mother.?" Flora questioned. "Were you best friends with her or something?"

Sasha half smiled and turned around and walked off with Don. Leaving everyone to head home for the night. Seeing as though they could not do much for anyone for the moment. "Yes...." Sasha said in a small voice. "We were....friends...."

Flora--though still confused, left with Remi, Luke and Katia. "I wonder how her and mom got to be friends...?" she muttered. "Mother never told me about her before...not that I can remember..." Not that it mattered now anyway.

Getting the professor and Klaus out of jail was of more need now than ever.

"Sasha...you OK?" Don asked, walking alongside the quiet ninja.

Sasha raised her head and let out a big laugh. One in which surprised the heck of Paolo. "Of course I am!" she said, putting on a big grin as she patted him hard across the back. Don flinched. "come on! Let's go get some rest! Will need it in order to help Layton and the others!"

"If you say so...." Don said quietly, not believing Sasha was fine, but keeping quiet about it for now anyway.

____

Warning! I'm going out of town for Spring break! I won't have another chapter up till the next coming Wednesday! So I'll see you all when I get back I hope! Hope your enjoying this!

To Peace101: Thanks so much. I enjoy hearing from you! Glad to know you back!

See you guys in a week! Sorry for the short notice! Bye for now!

~Trinity


	17. Chapter 17: Hurt and Comfort

Chapter 17: Hurt and Comfort

On the way to the 'Big House' as many called it, Layton sat quietly in the back of the cop car. Having Klaus's head sleeping tiredly on his lap. Even in sleep Klaus was a mess right now. Completely out of it.

To help Layton lovingly stroked the young man's head in a comforting motion. Whispering to him: "It's going to be okay. You CAN fight this."

Lights from the village houses zoomed by as they traveled the night. It was late but hopefully Squall was not planning another attack for a while. All that mattered right now....was saving Klaus.

As he could not do before, when his parents died. All the pain. Never again. Layton was going to help him this time.

By the time they reached the jail it was midnight. Klaus was out like a light and the cops had to carry him into the building and holding cell. Naturally Layton shared the cell with him. Once the handcuffs were off Layton took over and put Klaus on the cell bed, covering him up.

Afterwards Layton too fell asleep on his own bed right across from Klaus. Muttering under his breath of their current problem. Everything would be okay....they'd get through this.

First thing first...explain everything to Klaus tomorrow. He needed to know the truth. No more hiding it from him.

Back at the school things were not doing any better.

Remi promised Luke Katia and Flora tomorrow they'd go see Layton and Klaus in the evening that day too. For now everyone needed some rest. She knew Layton would not be happy if they did not.

To help Remi visited Luke in his dorm. Checking on the poor boy. He'd been through a lot and now once again did not have his loving father by his side. Poor, poor sweet Luke....

"Luke...? You awake still?" Remi whispered, creaking open the door a little to his room and walking in.

Luke had his little mouse friend Toppy at his side. The boy was being extra careful not to turn over and crush the small critter. Completely awake still. "Mmm, hmm...." he mumbled, maybe he was a little groggy but still upset.

Remi's frown deepened as she came over and got a better look at his face. Luke was staring blankly into space. Eyes red...he'd been crying for quite a while now.

"Oh Luke..." Remi said softly, sitting down at the side of the bed and gently rubbing Luke's back comfortably. "It will be okay...we'll get them out."

"I know...." Luke said, his voice cracking, but still also very sleepy sounding. "It's just...hard you know...?"

"Shh...." Remi hushed, leaning over she did the motherly thing and gave Luke a small kiss of the forehead, brushing a lock of hair out of his eyes in the same movement. "It's okay..." she repeated softly. "It will be fine....please don't cry."

Aside from Luke would make himself sick again from crying so much, Remi feared she too might cry. She just could not in front of Luke.

"Thanks Remi..." Luke said, closing his eyes to go to sleep. "Thank you...."

Remi smiled softly watching Luke sleep for a bit. Small frown as she got up and began to head back for the rented house. "Sweet dreams Luke." she called over her shoulder.

Katia was not doing any better. But with Flora at her side the whole way.

Katia was quietly crying into her pillow as she sat on her bed within the girls dorms. Flora sat at her side quietly waiting for her to stop crying, carefully patting her back

"Tell me now, Flora..." Katia sniffed, lifting her head up for but s moment, looking at Flora sadly. "about Klaus....how did he....end up in jail so long ago? Tell me his story. You must know, right?"

Flora's frown deepened. As much as it hurt though she knew it was best to tell her. Katia loved Klaus, she needed to know too just as much as Klaus.

"Alright...I...I'll explain everything." Flora said, smiling lightly. "But afterwards we get some sleep, okay?"

Katia made a light nod and sat at attention as Flora began to explain the whole story. Eyes widening as Flora talked.

Around that morning Klaus awoke to the same story himself. When Layton talked he did not pause to even look back at Klaus. He stood facing a wall as he explained. He told the boy everything. Every last detail on his past.

Klaus to had widened eyes as he stared hurtfully at Layton. Gridding his teeth a little Klaus stood up after Layton had finished and looked quietly at the floor. Shaking his head in grief.

"No." Klaus muttered. "That can't be....I could never had....done that..."

"Klaus..." Layton says softly, coming up to the boy slowly. "You DID do all that...you did a lot of awful things. You killed a bunch of people." Layton went to put a hand on Klaus's shoulder. "But with all that I--"

"NO!" Klaus snapped, shaking off Layton's hand and stepping away. "Stop! ITS NOT TRUE!!" he cried, holding his head.

"Klaus--" he tried again but got cut off.

"Get away from me..." Klaus moaned, backing up a bit. "You don't want to be near this...this..." he stuttered. "...monster..."

Klaus was of course talking about himself. And Layton knew in this stage Klaus was now starting to realize it was all true....it had really happened. All the cops all the people how knew him. It had to had happened.

"Klaus I only want to tell you--" Layton tried to reach out again, going to grab his arm but Klaus backed away with a start. Crying out as Layton attempted to touch him.

"I said stay away!!!" Klaus roared, giving his arms a mad swing or two as he bashed them into the cell bars! "It's not fair!" he yelled, stumbling to a corner back to Layton who was worriedly hurrying over.

Layton's eyes widened as Klaus was actually pounding one of his fists into the brick of the cell. Countless times he did out of anger. Hitting it so long and so hard his knuckles were starting to bleed. "I'm not safe!" Klaus screamed. "I'm not! I'm not! I'm not! I--"

"Klaus that's enough!" Layton gasped, reaching out as fast as he could and grabbing Klaus's arm as it swung back to hit the wall again.

Klaus sat there in the corner completely frozen and too chocked up for words now. Never before had Layton saw this boy so upset, at least not since....since he was around Luke's age. How it all began for Klaus. All that pain...

Layton kneeled down behind Klaus, still holding his arm so Klaus did no further harm to his bleeding hand. Biting his lip as Klaus started to sob. Layton carefully put his other hand on the boys shoulder and gave it a little squeeze.

"Klaus...." Layton says more softly, finally letting go of his arm and placing his free hand on Klaus's other shoulder. Klaus continued to sob quietly, head lowered as Layton bended forward and gave him a light fatherly embrace. His heart breaking at the boys pain. Then ever more softly Layton whispered in his ear: "I forgive you."

Those seemed to truly be the words Klaus needed to hear more than anything right now. Klaus shut his eyes tightly as he continued to cry. But he was doing a lot better now. Thanks to Layton.

When Klaus finally calmed down, both men stood up and faced one another. "Thank you..." he said quietly.

"Will get through this." Layton assured him, with a gentle smile. "I promise, no matter what happens, I will have you live a normal life again..."

That afternoon was a quiet one during school. Even with all explained and in the clear, everyone was still sad to a point.

Rain clouds started to gather...it looked like a storm was going to be around for quite a while. Though it should clear up by the time they went to see how the professor was doing.

Katia was just now taking some time away from the others and went to the shacks. Hoping to make things right for Remi. AKA: Fixing the scooter she crashed into the greenhouse.

However when she got there, low and behold there was Remi herself, already working on fixing both the scooter AND the plane. Hard at work she was.

"Remi?" Katia blinked, coming into the shacks further and standing next to the pilot. "Goodness I did not expect to see you working here right away. How are you feeling?"

"A little tried." Remi said quietly, face again covered in oil. "But...I'll live. Are you okay? I heard Flora told you about Klaus."

Katia paused, biting her lower lip. "I....let's just not talk about it okay? Once we get Layton and him free I plan on talking to Klaus myself."

Remi looked back at Katia. Little smile as she got a good look at Katia's face.

"Ah, Katia." Remi giggled. "Alright then. You got it. Say though, do you want to help me fix the scooter while I work on the plane? And I won't bother you anymore about it....for now. Deal?"

Katia laughed, nodding happily as she got to work, working alongside Remi. "Deal!" she grinned. "Thank you, Remi!"

Meanwhile...down at the clock tower in the middle of school....

"Luke?" Flora frowned, finding her young lover at the top of the massive tower. Luke sat at the top of the stairs. He appeared to hear her but refused to talk. "Oh Luke....no more sulking." Flora said crossing her arms as she sat down beside him. "You know we'll get him out."

"Oh I know we will." Luke shook his head, looking up at Flora with a shaky grin.

"Then what are you doing up here, silly?" Flora giggled, glad to get a sign of life from Luke.

"I...c-came up-up here to face my fears..." Luke stuttered. Flora looked down, seeing his knees knocking together. She blinked a few times. "I wa-wanted professor to see me stronger when he g-got back...but I guess I froze by the time I made it up here."

Flora busted out laughing, patting Luke on the back. "Luke you silly thing!" she snickered, pulling him into a hug. "Come on let's get you back down! You must be hungry! It's lunch time now you know?"

Luke blushed greatly. "I'm not all that hungry." he said slowly, trying to sound tough.

"Grrrr...." went his little tummy, making Luke have a shaky laugh.

"Oh my!" Flora giggled, standing up and taking Luke with her, still in a slight embrace. "Come on! Lunch is on me! Let's go."

"Can I lean on you?" Luke asked dizzily.

Flora just laughed harder. And if not from being up so high Luke would have joined her in the laugh. Nodding the two cutely held each other close as they made their decent to the grounds.

And not a moment too soon as they got down the sky began to pour...and down came the rain. Luke sighed, taking a small umbrella out of his brown book bag and opened it up.

"Here you go." Luke said politely, handing her it. "My dear, for you."

"Oh Luke." Flora giggled, sharing the umbrella as they both walked side by side. Planning on eating then going to join the others. Flora gave her Luke a small peck on the cheek as they walked down the pathway.

The storm got worse for quite a while longer. Back where Don Paolo and Sasha were staying, Don had began to notice his ninja sidekick--minion--was nowhere to be found.

She could have just been outside doing whatever, but it did not seem worth it in weather like this...so where was she?

"Hey Sasha," Don called, walking up the stairs where her room was at. It had been all night yesterday since they got back after Layton and Klaus's arrest that she never talked to him...heck she did not even seem like herself enough to talk to ANYONE.

More silent's...

Muttering Don crossed his arms and gazed at the door to Sasha's room. It was quiet...but there was the sound of sniffling sounds from behind it. They were quiet and barely heard.

Arching a brow Don started to turn the knob to the door and stepped in. "Sasha if you're getting sick, you really should tell me so--"

Sasha--who was sitting on a chair in behind a desk--turned with a start at Don's sudden entrance. Head snapping in his direction, dropping a pencil she held in her hands.

Don's eyes widened looking at Sasha's face in shock.

It was completely red along with her eyes, which looked wet. Tears gathered in the corners of both of them.

"Sasha," Don muttered walking up slowly to the female ninja, who was frowning.

In a panic Sasha's eyes shifted a little as she fumbled to cover the pieces of paper on her desk. She'd been writing something. "S-sorry Master! I--you startled me! I was just finishing something up! D-did you want something?" she asked, voice shaking.

Pausing for a moment Paolo moved his thumb up to the side of Sasha's face and caught one of her falling tears and showed it to her. Meaning to ask what was wrong.

Gasping Sasha stood up and pushed Paolo away. "N-n-no it's nothing Donny!" Sasha yelped, flapping her arms up and down in embarrassment. "I was tried and yawning that's all! Sorry!"

"Yawning huh?" Don questioned. Lighting from the storm outside lit up the room. Another long silent's. Don's eyes trailed off Sasha who was now looking down at the floor ashamed. Eyeing the papers on Sasha's desk Paolo noticed one of letter's was addressed to Japan. There was a second letter too that had no address to it yet.

Before Don could ask about the letters Sasha noticed his glance and quickly covered the papers with her hands. "No! Please don't look...I ....I just..."

"Are you fixing to betray me or something? What are you hiding?" Don grumbled. Not knowing what the big deal was.

"I would never betray you!" Sasha snapped, looking hurt of thoughts words. "I just don't want you to see! Is that too much to ask!?"

"I don't know what we're yelling about!" Don snapped back, now face turning to anger as Sasha took her papers and sat on the bed away from Don. "Blast! You don't talk to me all day, I hardly know ANYTHING about you and you still--" Don growled, holding his head.

Sasha sighed deeply leaving the papers on her bed and looking away from Don.

"Never mind." Don finally said sighing in defeat, turning his back to Sasha. "It's been a long day. You must be tired. Just--do whatever you were doing and get some rest."

Don started to walk for the door, not taking a second look back at Sasha.

The ninja's eyes widened at Don leaving her as she stuck out a shaking hand for him from the bed. "M-master!" she called. When Don did not stop nor react to her call, Sasha suddenly jumped from bed and grabbed a weak hold of the back of Don's coat.

Don came to a dead halt, as did Sasha. Turning his head Don looked back at Sasha confused. Gasping again Sasha let go and stumbled backwards, hands to her still red face.

"So sorry!" she said again, laughing oddly. "How foolish of me! Ha, ha...." Again tears gathered in the corner of her eyes as she scrambled to behind her bed and sat on the floor. "Your right it's late! Good night!"

"What are you doing sleeping on the floor!?" Don snapped, knowing that's not normal. Again strong light from the lightning filled the room for a moment. Silent's....Which was broken by Don again, having Sasha sitting quietly unmoving again. "Sasha..." he says softly. "Why are you crying..?"

No reply.

Not sure what to do Don walked his way around the bed and stood in front of her again. The ninja had her back to the bedside head resting down between her legs, hugging them tightly.

"Hey..." Don said softly, rubbing the back of his head. "I...I don't know what is bothering you but...if it's any help at all...if you..." Don put his hands down. "Ugh...I'm no good at these things..."

"It's okay." Sasha said slowly, still not looking up at Paolo. "This is always how I've dealt with pain...when I was away from home...every time."

"Every time?" Don pondered. "Every time...by yourself. You did not feel the need to ask me...even though I'm close by."

Then again, why would she need to? To Sasha she only figured Don still thought of her as a minion. What would a master ever think of his minion as something to comfort? Why? Whatever Sasha was upset about still confused him to no end but...

"I see..." Don chuckled a little. "Alright Sasha...I lost. I think I understand you a little better now. There's a lot we should talk about later but...you don't need to go through this alone. We're...you should know by now you more than just my minion right?"

"Huh...?" Sasha blinked, looking up at Don, tears streaming down her eyes. Don Paolo stood there, mere feet away, sticking out his hand down for her. A sign telling her to stand up. And he was smiling. "Don...."

"Come on now." Don says softly. "It's really alright."

A long pause. Then a few seconds later Sasha actually jumped up to her feet, choking on her tears, as she crashed into Don's chest and buried her face, wailing quietly. Oddly enough Don did the only thing he could and wrapped his arms around her, pulling into a first ever embrace.

Sasha continued to cry quietly while Don kept her close. His usually hard face turning soft once again. "Never again." Don says to her. "You don't have to be alone anymore. I still not sure why you left your home if you had a life back there but...I promise...as long as your here with me, I won't let you suffer alone."

These words soothe Sasha, as she gently grabs Don's shirt slightly, still in the embrace though. Like everyone else that needed it Sasha to heard the words she desperately needed to hear the most right now.

Ah....Don and Sasha take one more big step eh? Hope that makes you happy. ^^ Heck! I hope this whole chapter put a smile on everyone's face! See you later!


	18. Chapter 18: Trial and Error

Chapter 18: Trial and Error

That evening as promised Remi and the children came to the jail to pay Layton and Klaus a visit. Needless to say everyone was now fully calmed down at last. But the moment they got to the cells, Luke started to cry a little at his teachers/fathers predicament.

"Oh dad..." Luke moaned, trying his best to stick his hands through the bars of the cell to reach the good professor. "I miss you so much..."

"I'm not going anywhere." Layton chuckled, coming up as close as the cell would allow and grabbing Luke's small hands in comfort. He would have much rather hugged his son but the cells bars were too thick, making such a simple thing impossible to do. "You'll always have me with you Luke. Always."

Luke smiled a bit, nodding in agreement.

"I wish you were here with us outside these bars though Hershel." Remi sighed. "We can really use you help getting this case done and over with...you are the only one that will be able to solve this. And you know it."

"I know, Remi." Layton said gently, him and Luke letting go as he faced the mechanic.

"We did come with enough money to bail you out though." Flora piped up, but was still frowning. "Problem is...it won't work for Klaus."

"I won't leave till we find away to get Klaus out too." Layton shook his head, glancing at the young man. Klaus sat on his bed away from the others.

"Klaus..." Katia said sadly, coming as close as she could, trying to coax Klaus to coming over to her. "Please...talk to me. I want to know how you are."

"Oh Katia." Klaus muttered, shaking his head as he refused to get up and come. "I'm so sorry...I...I did such...terrible things. You--"

"I already know." Katia said strongly. "Flora told me everything. And to be quite honest; I don't care! I just want you back home with us. You and Mr. Layton both."

Klaus turned his head to look at Katia, looking a bit surprised. Katia seemed to want to say more, but not in front of the others. And when Klaus understood that small smile forming around her lips he started to blush.

"Heh, look at that!" Luke teased, lightening the mood. "Klaus and Katia! I knew it!"

"Shu-shut it!" Klaus yelped, standing up and walking embarrassed over to Katia. Katia blushed too.

Layton chuckled, "Now, now, my boy." adjusting his top hat he looked to Remi once more. "I have made plans for a trial tomorrow. It's now or never if we can explain things to the judge here. Would you and the children come back then to help?"

Remi frowned, crossing her arms a bit. "Hershel, you know the judge is never gonna believe Klaus lost his memory from a flute. They'll think you have both gone mad. But of course we'll meet you down at the court house and do everything we can."

"Yes, thank you." Layton smiled. "And don't worry Remi...I have a few ideas about what we can say that will convince the people Klaus is a changed man. We'll think of something together. I am counting on you." he says with a wink.

"Oh Hershel..." Remi laughed softly, trying grab Layton's hands, giving it a light squeeze. "Yes, know we can."

"Get home with the children safely." Layton told her. "I'll see you then."

Remi nodded confidently and began to motion the kids to leave with her. Before doing so Luke held his sons hand once more getting as close as he could to a hug. Which was not much of anything. Katia too was quite sad not being able to get closer to Klaus, and actually started to tear up a bit.

"Are you okay, Katia?" Klaus frowned. "Please don't start crying now." seeing her upset made Klaus want to break down as well...but now here...not in front of her. He'd done his crying. Now was the time to stand up and voice his word. "I want you to be strong now matter what, kay?" Gingerly he wiped some of the tears from her cheeks.

Katia smiled at this, closing her eyes feeling his soft hand to her face. It was...so comforting.

"Yeah, OK." Katia sighed happily.

Meanwhile...at that same time, underground...

"OW!" Don snapped, grumbling as he crawled his way underground with Sasha. Both of them digging their way down the tunnels they were making. Heading for the jail where Layton and Klaus were both confined. "Blast it all! You and that heavy bag! Did you forget how to crawl in a straight line? Stop bumping into me..."

"Hey, why don't you dig in a straight line and make the tunnel ways bigger so we have more room!" Sasha shot back.

"Ugh! Just drop it!" Don sighed in defeat. "I can't make it any bigger or else we risk making it all collapse...I just can't believe his was my best idea for helping Layton..."

"Yeah.." Sasha laughed, squeezing her way past Don Paolo to go on ahead of him. "Though like I said: We might be doing him more harm...I don't think he'll want us to bust him out."

"Well we can't talk to the cops." Don muttered unable to see Sasha now since she dug so far ahead. The light that they had to see was burned out, so they could only hope they were going in the right direction. "With both are reps they'd just throw us in jail too."

Sasha was carrying a bag full of things for their time down in the dirt filled tunnel. She figured coming prepared would help. She had one source of light in this bag of hers but she did not want to use it...at least not unless she needed to.

Clonk! Went the sound of a head on collision with something metal. "OW!" Sasha yelped. Don unable to see where she was in the dark mass. Sasha crawled so fast she was quite a ways ahead.

"What was that?!" Don blinked, trying to move to where he heard her.

"Ouch, oh..." Sasha groaned. "It's a pipe!" Sasha could hear him trying to locate her. "Here I am Donny! You OK?"

"Shh!" Don whispered. "I'm OK!"

"Where are you!?" Sasha yelped, growing worried she took out a flame torch and turned it on to find Don and where the pipe she ran into was.

Don was mere inches from getting his face burned off as he slid back away from her. Sasha turned the flame torch off right away. "Yikes! What are you trying to do, kill me!?" he gasped.

"I'm so sorry Master, but the pipe!" Sasha said, regretting using the thing. But the pipe was in the way of their digging path. They could not advance with it in the way. Fumbling through the stuff she brought in her bag Sasha brought out a jackhammer this time. "Here let me try this!"

She started to aim in for the pipe, readying herself to turn it on and break the pipe open.

"Sasha..." Don said slowly, eyes widened. "Is that the jackhammer you took out? For God's sake what if it's a water pipe?"

"Nah, Donny!" Sasha laughed. "Water pipes are green! This is red. I'm sure of it!"

"It's dark! How can you see it?" Don questioned, not liking where this was going. "You can't see the color!"

"That's true, but this is green!" Sasha smirked confidently, still aiming the jackhammer at the pipe.

"It's red!" Don yelped.

"Red?" Sasha says, turning on the jackhammer and drilling through the pipe.

Water starts to spray out! Filling the tunnels in seconds, Don and Sasha shooting back up from where they came, and for the surface! People from the inside of the jail house begin complaining of lack of water all of a sudden. You could practically here a riot starting from within the shower room.

Sasha and Don became somewhat trapped at the start of the hole they made in the ground. Both back to back trying to push their way free.

"Agh! SASHA!" Don yelled, still trying to wiggle his way free.

"Whoa...what a rush!" Sasha grunted, hurting all over. Both of them were muddy all over, water around them squirting out of the ground around them like fountains.

Once freed from the hole both of them panted hard rubbing their sore backs. "We need to get out of here before some cops show up..." Don muttered. As much as he hated to say it: a retreat.

"Hey, Donny. I think we should--" Sasha began.

"Don't think!" Don growled. "From now on let ME doing the thinking!"

Sasha scoffed. "Fine! Have it your way! You think--"

BONG! When the bag of equipment Sasha had been carrying as it hit the prison walls!

"Ah! My stuff!" Sasha gasped, hurry over to try and recover it. But Don went and grabbed her arm and pulled her up and into a run in the other direction.

"Forget the stuff!" he said quickly. "I'll get you more stuff! Let's beat it!"

"But my drill....!" Sasha moaned in a sort of child-like manner, still letting Don Paolo drag her away and free of the jail grounds.

At that moment, as Remi and the kids were leaving they were all quite shocked to see Don and Sasha leaving and walking down the streets the way they were. All muddy from head to toe. Looking like they'd been drunk the way they were leaning on one another.

"Don Paolo?" Remi blinked. "Sasha?"

Don and Sasha turned and looked back at them with sheepish grins.

"Howdy!" Sasha half laughed, her and Don giving the others a weak salute.

"Were leaving now! No need to worry!" Don said, continuing to drag Sasha along. "You save that blasted Layton! Were taking time off!"

Remi and the kids exchanged confused glances as Sasha and Don left out of sight.

"What was that all about?" Luke asked.

Remi shrugged. "No idea..."

Sasha laughed mostly the entire way back to the house, even with her sides hurting her. Don just grumbled the whole way. Still...after how she felt just a few hours ago...doing all this, took the whole matter of her pain away for a bit. This had been...'fun' in its own weird way. Although...

"Your such a grouch!" Sasha giggled.

The next day: The trial.

That early afternoon, everyone dressed up and came down to the courthouse. One of the biggest cases of Klaus's escape...this was sure to be one big and long trial to date. Not only was inspector Groski present, but low and behold: Inspector Chelmey also came all the way down here.

Apparently Layton needed more help if his plan on freeing Klaus was to work. Needless to say Chelmey was not too pleased with having to come. Especially to help Klaus. Layton must have had a plan.

"Court is now in session!" the judge declared, starting a moment of silent's as he got his papers in order. Everyone present in the court room sitting at attention. "The defendant Klaus, is being charged with murder and fleeing from prison. How does the defendant plea?"

Layton stood up, alongside Klaus. Speaking clear and strong Layton began: "Not guilty."

Looking up the judge asked: "Will Mr. Layton take the stand then?"

Luke and Layton both stood up.

"Hershel Layton." the judge corrected.

Sheepishly, Luke sat back down. Right. His last name had never been changed.

Quietly and calmly Layton walked up t the main stand and stat down just below the judge.

"Mr. Layton," the judge continued. "Please tell the court in your own words on why you believe Klaus to be innocent after all the crimes said to have committed in the town of London."

Layton thought carefully, eyeing Klaus who sat slumped a bit in his seat. Looking quite upset.

"Well, your honor," Layton began. "I can't very well say he did not commit such acts....cause he did." Klaus looked up, blank expression. "But," Layton says. "I also believe he had lost his memory's of the incident."

"Lost them how?" the judge questioned, as the professor had expected: the judge did not seem to believe such a thing.

"I have no physical proof I am afraid." Layton said slowly. Katia--who was among the crowd with Remi, Luke, and Flora--frowned a bit, nervously chewing her lower lip. "But I do have mental proof." he finished.

"Mental proof?" the judge asked confused.

"Call Klaus up here instead, your honor." Layton said as he stood up. "And have inspector Chelmey talk with him. I suspect everything should e cleared up then."

"Very well." the judge said, motioning Layton to go. "Klaus, take the stand."

Klaus stood up fearfully, looking at Layton as the two walked past one another. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Trust me, Klaus." Layton whispered.

As Klaus was seated, Chelmey came on up and stood in front of the boy.

"Now then Klaus." the judge said. "Mind telling Chelmey and the court of what you recall of the incident back in London?"

Klaus shook his head. "Nothing." he said slowly but clearly. "I only know of what Mr. Layton told me a while back...but that's it."

Chelmey put a hand to his chin. "Mmm...so you mean to tell me you don't remember ANYTHING? That sounds like a lie! You both can't prove this."

Layton stood up. "If I may suggest," he said. "What about hooking up a lie-detector?"

"I suppose it should work." the judge nodded, having one set up on Klaus. When the device was hooked up and the question was asked again, the stick to the detector did not move. They even tested it beforehand to be sure.

Klaus's statement...was true. In fact, every single question Chelmey asked came out true. Not one lie. Everyone in the crowd was amazed. ((I don't know if the lie-detector was made at this time line but, just go with it ^^ I could not think of a better way to help Klaus out.))

"Regardless of this evidence," the judge said after Klaus had finished. "Who is to say you won't turn back into how you were? What if you memory's were to come back? Do you believe you would still be sane?"

Klaus looked over at the crowd. Towards Katia, looking sadly at her, lost for words. "I..." Klaus said quietly.

"I don't think he would." Chelmey said aloud. "Once insane, always insane!"

"You can't just say that!" Katia snapped, standing up, angrily glaring at Chelmey. "He is changed! I know it, I--"

"Order!" the judge yells. "Please calmly wait for the inspector to finish."

"Well," Chelmey says again. "What is YOUR answer, then?" he asks Klaus. "Cause I don't believe memory or not that someone can truly have old habits die easily. What makes you believe that you have truly become a different person from before?"

Klaus thought long and hard. "I...I have not...truly gotten to know the world and many of these people for a long time...course without memory that can only be the problem...but still I..." Klaus though back to meeting Luke in the dorms, as well as Katia, and Flora. All the adventures they'd had over this past few long mouths... "But I..." he looked to Katia. "I have my reasons for NEVER wanting to turn into the insane person you clamed I was back then...And it's all thanks to...my friends."

Again, the detector never once went off.

"Everyone deserves a second chance, your honor." Layton says standing up alongside Remi. Layton thought back to the time of the incident when Claire went back for Klaus when he himself would have left him to die. "He's alive today do to my dearest friend back then. There has to be a reason he's here. He did not get saved for nothing. And I believe now more than ever EVERYONE needs a second chance. He only ended up the way he was cause of poor guidance as a child. He just needs a strong hand to lead him."

"And I too have witnessed the good Klaus has done." Remi added. "When a child from the academy went missing he and Luke ventured out into the town to find her. "This was a great act indeed. And even she herself is here with this court today...Yula?" she called.

From one of the stands was Yula. Hearing the story and her name, the girl stood up, alongside her brother Tony. "Yes," Yula nodded. "When I got lost he and Luke came and brought me back. Without their help I would probably be dead. I have a illness which prevents me from staying out and about for too long."

"Yeah," Tony said. "You can even call our family and they'll prove it if you don't believe that."

Luke, Flora and Katia stood up as well. "He is truly his own person." says Flora. "Even me and Luke were a little unsure when we first saw him here...but then we came to grow used to this new personality of his, and all the good he's done. That's why I believe he deserves a second chance--just like Mr. Layton says."

"If anything at all let us prove to you." Remi says. "Anyway we can. Cause we won't give up till he's brought home."

The judge made everyone--minus Klaus--sit back down for a moment, while he made his finally choice. "Klaus," he says. "Like it or not, you do still carry the burden of all the lives you ended."

Klaus shut his eyes helplessly, inside tightening as he feared the worst. It was all up to whatever the judge said. He could only hope...

"And all the scars of the living who survived the attack back then. You will be well hated from many. But in a way I do agree if your memory is truly gone it would be pointless to keep you in jail for the rest of your life..." the judge paused for a second longer. "Remi Altava," he called to her.

"Yes?" Remi gulped, standing up.

"Since this young man has yet to prove himself to the world of his changed life; I hereby order you to be his guardian until further notice! This case of how well Miss Altava sees your change over at least four years shall determine of if you are truly changed from back then. And I trust you miss Altava will keep watch and report back on his progress. Your free to go then." he banged his hammer to the desk. "Case over!"

Klaus's eyes opened quickly as he looked up to some of the shocked people exchanging glances. However Layton and the others could not have been more thrilled. His heart felt...lifted.

Happily, as Klaus started to exit the stand and go back down for the others, Katia ran down and to him, arms spread out as she gasped with delight and gave her lover a long missed hug. Crying a bit as she did so.

It was a good ending. Even Layton was released as well, since this was his first offence he was allowed leave. Only catch to this case was Remi was now officially going to have Klaus living with her . Where ever she lived Klaus would have to come with. At least for the next four years. After reporting the good or bad news afterwards would then determine if Klaus was allowed to live where ever without supervision.

It was now his job to prove himself. And Remi had to be very honest about Klaus's future behavior. But other than that...things were looking up.

Together, the Layton and the others--with Klaus in hand went back for the school. It was now just the matter of solving the mystery of the Flute...before anyone could go back home.

____

Ugh...missed so many key points in the trial...SO sorry if it was off....Where is everyone anyway? ^^ Not hearing back from ya....did you not like having Sasha and Don in the last chapter or what? (Sigh)

Anyway as always LOVE hearing from you. I hope this made a lot of you guys happy. Next chapter more fun! Or maybe...something worse.... :3 Later!


	19. Chapter 19: True Culprit

Chapter 19: True Culprit

When Layton and the others arrived back at the school they knew the time for relaxing would come later...now was the matter of finding Squall. Enough was enough, without that Flute in the right hands all would be lost or dire trouble if it were to break.

Layton had a hunch on who it was now stronger than ever. But he dared not say so to the court at the time. He wanted to confront Squall, if the police were on the way to arrest him he'd be prepared enough to break the Flute beforehand.

"How's the plane coming Remi?" Layton asked, coming into the shack where the mechanic, Katia and Klaus were all together.

"Looking pretty good right now!" Remi said confidently, wiping a bit of oil off her cheek. "At this rate we should have it done in a few hours."

Layton nodded, smiling softly at her.

Remi did not talk much about her promise to the judge. She had not talked about it since they'd got back. So truthfully Layton could not tell if she was happy or frustrated about the whole thing. Naturally this meant, when all was said and done, by the time they'd all soon get to go home, Katia would be living with Klaus and Remi. As Flora and Luke did with Layton.

"Good," Layton finally nodded, starting to turn and leave. "By the way, have any of you seen Luke and Flora. I want them close by."

"I think Flora and Luke are at the front of the school." says Katia. Layton frowned. "Whatever is the matter..?"

"I would rather have them at the dorms right now." Layton said slowly. "It's rather hard to explain right now."

"I'm sure there fine." Katia says, getting up. "Would you like me to look for them?"

"I guess so," Layton said with a small nod. "But not by yourself. Klaus?"

"Yeah, I get you." Klaus smiled, standing up and heading towards the door and leaving with Katia at his side.

"Head straight to your dorms the moment you find them!" Layton called to them. "I have something I plan on doing and I'll visit you all tonight."

With an 'OK' from the kids Layton came up to Remi and helped the pilot to her feet, smiling softly. "Hershel, I still have to get a few more things done." Remi laughed, shaking free Layton's hand. "I'll head back for the rented house later."

"I don't want to risk you getting hurt like that again." Layton told her seriously. "I'll wait here until your done, otherwise we should get going."

"Assertive today are we?" Remi grinned, getting back to work. "Like I've told you before, I'm a big girl, remember? Squall just caught me off guard before is all."

"That's why I want you to come with me." Layton said, cracking a small smile. "I'm positive now more than ever of Squall's whereabouts. I believe I know how he's been getting around the school."

"Really?" Remi gasped, dropping her tools as she faced Layton. "Well come on! Let's go get him!"

"First let us make sure everyone else is safe and out of the way. I have a bad feeling."

Meanwhile...near the tower...

"Luke, what are we doing here..?" Flora asked.

Luke pointed up at the tower. "See that?" he asked. Flora looked up too, spotting something shiny glowing above the balcony of the tower. "I never saw that before. I beginning to wonder if that's where Squall has been stashing the Flute."

"I see your point." Flora blinked. "From all the way up there might be the reason Klaus is not affected, to close and he'd give Squall's position away. He would need to find a far off place to put it." she looked to Luke who was shaking as he neared the first step.

"Le-let's go then." he stuttered but Flora held him back.

"No Luke." she smiled softly. "Let me."

"But Flora! It's too dangerous by yourself." Luke protested.

"I'll go with her." came Katia's voice as she appeared behind Luke with Klaus at her side. "You two should not be out here right now to begin with. Mr. Layton's worried."

"But we're sure that's the flute up there, Katia!" Luke said. I just now have noticed it there during the evenings! We have to get if there's a chance Squall's not around."

"Fine. But stay here with Klaus." Katia said, following Flora up the tower.

"What?" Klaus fumed, watching Katia head up. "Why me! Katia!" Of course though Katia and Flora ignored and kept going. Once at the top, the two girls noticed the shiny object was still a ways off. Sticking off a stone gargoyle near the base where the giant clock was at.

"We can't go any further." Katia muttered, trying to reach up for the thing. Too far.

"Will have to climb." Flora gulped.

"No Flora!" Katia gasped, watching the young girl already starting to get to the edge and find a good way to go upwards. "It's too risky! Maybe we should get Mr. Layton to--"

"There's no time!" Flora said, climbing up. "It will be dark soon and Squall could come looking for it any minute."

Grunting, Katia steadily followed her best friend up the brick. Hoping to God she could keep Flora from falling. "Just don't look down...don't look down..." Katia whispered to herself.

"What are they doing?!" Luke grid his teeth, him and Klaus watching uneasy at the two girls from down below. He started to turn to Klaus to ask what they were to do, but found nothing but empty space. "Klaus?" Luke said looking left and right for his friend.

However that was not the only thing he needed to worry for now. Here came Squall, on his glider, flying straight for the tower. Straight for the girls. Luke's eyes widened. "FLORA! KATIA!"

Luke shouted their names over and over as Squall drew near, but they could not hear from so high up. They were sitting ducks.

Flora managed to reach the top within a few moments, her and Katia not yet knowing just how close that man was becoming. Happily Flora took the object--which was the Specter's Flute-- and waved it down to Katia who was still a few feet from her. "I got it!" Flora cry's with delight.

Katia opens her mouth to say something, but not before Squall ever gut turning chuckle cuts her off.

"Fools..." he grins blood thirstily, flying ever faster towards them.

Gasping with horror Katia shouts at the top of her lungs: "Flora! LOOK OUT!"

Eyes widened at Squall, Flora yelps and drops the Flute, clawing her nails into the brick best she can as Squall gives her a hard push! He was trying to shove her into falling off! Screaming Flora holds on tight, her feet losing balance as her feet dangle off the edge!

"Help!" Flora cry's, unable to pull herself back up.

While Katia struggles to climb to her, Squall grabs the Flute and fly's off into the distance. Leaving them.

"Flora! Just hand on I'll--" Katia began, but she too started to lose her balance, barely holding on as it were still too far off to get to Flora. Holding on for dear life.

"FLORA! KATIA!" Luke yells. Surely he would never make it to them in time. He could only watch helplessly. Where was the professor when they needed him?

Yet again, Flora felt helpless as well...always needing saving...closing her eyes tightly, Flora though back to everything in her life. All the events of her never being able to do a thing for them. And now this..? "K...Katia..." she muttered.

Katia cried out again as she appeared to be holding on with but one hand. Ever closer to falling to her death as well.

Flora could not let this end now! Fire in eyes the young girl gripped the brick as she found holes in the bricks down by her feet and shakily stuck them in them, finally regaining her balance enough to climb again. She looked back down to Katia as she inched her way down, sticking out a quivering hand.

"Katia...grab my hand!"

"I...I can't..!" she groaned, her one weak hand slipping. Granted she tried to reach with her other but it kept missing due to it being too far from Flora. Flora again reached down even more.

"Please..." she cried. "Please just get a hold! I-I'll--"

"Flo--" Katia began, hand finally slipping as she started to fall down! Flora's mouth opened wide, hers and Luke's screams could be heard from all across the school as they watch Katia make her descent. Falling down at quick speeds down towards the ground.

The only thing Katia could do as she fell was hold up her hands as though still trying to reach out for Flora. Though it was far too late. "KATIA!!!"

Out of where the balcony was, suddenly a pair of hands appeared! Lashing out they grabbed Katia's hands, stopping her plunge. Katia yelped, hitting her belly to the side of the building. The figure that still had a hold of her hands grunting from the weight.

"Hang on Katia, I got you." Klaus's voice called out. Katia listened to the sounds of Klaus pulling her up and over the railing, then with one more hard pull she came tumbling over and landing on top of him! "Gah!" Klaus gasped, hitting the back of his head as he came crashing to his back.

"Oh..." Katia moaned, laying on top of him, face soon blushing as she got a look at his stunned face. "Klaus..? You OK?"

"Not if you do that again..." Klaus mumbled, rubbing his sore head as he slowly sat up. Katia giggled and got off him, though still sitting down by his side. She could hear the sounds of Flora making her way to them. She'd be okay too.

"You know something Klaus..." she said, voice cheery as she cutely tapped the end of Klaus's nose with one hand, while removing his dark blue hat with the other. "You look a lot better without the hat....my hero."

"Uh...thanks..." Klaus sighed with a laugh.

"Oh Katia!" Flora cried happily coming over and hugging her dear friend. "Thank goodness!" she looked to Klaus then. As happy as she was for Klaus saving Katia, Flora could not help but ask: "Klaus? Is Luke down there still by himself?"

"Oops..." Klaus gulped.

By the time the three got to the school grounds again, they found the professor and Remi also down with Luke, who was thankfully okay. Layton looked angry and worried at the same time. Having heard the struggles echoes from afar he and Remi came as fast as they could.

"What were you thinking, my dear?" he asked, kneeling down in front of Flora and Katia, checking to make sure they were unharmed. Remi did the help by checking Klaus. After calming down having Flora apologizing Layton continued. "So I assume it's safe to say We found Squall's hiding spot for the flute then?"

"Yeah..." Flora sighed, looking down at her feet ashamed. "But he managed to get away with it."

"Not to worry my dear...I think I might know where he's at. Will get that Flute now for sure."

"And not a moment too soon I hope." Remi added. "As long as he knows we found where he's been hiding it--"

"Will Hershel Layton and children, please report to the principal's office!" Came the secretary's voice from an microphone. ((You know? The ones that surround the schools? ^^))

"I wonder what this is about now?" Luke questioned, meeting with the professors worried frown.

"Let's go find out shall we?" Layton began, then looked over towards Klaus and Katia. "Klaus," he began simply. "You're not coming."

"What? Why not?" Klaus fumed, looking a little hurt.

"Trust me." Layton told him gently. "I don't need you coming right this minute. It's for your own....'good health'." Though still confused Klaus let out a deep sigh and backed off. Layton nodded to Katia. "My dear, head to the boys dorm and look after Klaus. I give you my permission to stay in there."

"If you say so." Katia agreed guiding Klaus to the dorms, where they went straight to Luke's room.

It was a quite walk to Leon's office, Layton had told Luke and Flora not to do anything rash and to stick by him and Remi.

The doors to the office open, there sat Leon calmly at his desk. "Welcome!" he greeted, standing up and coming over to them in a calm easygoing stance. "I hear you have been quite bus causing all sorts of trouble around my school."

"Us? Trouble?" Remi glared, crossing her arms.

"Well yes of course." Leon smirked. "Take you for example, taking part in the destruction of the gym."

"What?!" she snapped, shoulders tensing up. Layton quietly put a hand on both her shoulders as he walked passed, whispering to her to stay calm.

"And what of you, Mr. Layton?" Leon said, watching the professor like a hawk, with Layton did the same to him. "Taking on Klaus and freeing him? I heard you now carry a criminal in your life. How sad..."

"That's strange, Leon." Layton says, stepping in front of Remi and the kids. "It WAS you who must have known about Klaus yourself. After all, you had 'supposedly' found Klaus working on a farm and offered him schooling, am I right?" he asked firmly.

"Your point?" Leon frowned. "As principle it's a job to get new students a chance to learn.."

"That would make since, if you were a principle," Layton says pointing a figure to him angrily. "Is that not so Squall?"

((Why did I name Squall's fake identity 'Leon'? :3 Idea from playing Kingdom Hearts and FF 7. 'Squall Leon' :D Get it..? LOL ))

Leon--aka- Squall grid his teeth as he quietly back away from Layton and co. Eventually his face turning into a sickening blood thirsty grin. "Well played Mr. Layton." he laughed, starting to rip off his mask and custom to his original clothing. "However did you turn out to be so smart from the last we meet?" he asked sarcastically.

"You gave your identity away yourself." Layton pointed out. "Klaus's fake memory's could have only been caused by the flute... It's no wonder he did not think any different of you or how he thought he'd grown up for a while there. Not to mention you are the one who placed him in Luke's dorm...I suspect it was to keep an eye on him, and just waiting for Luke to write the letter that would soon make me appear here. In other words a trap."

"It was all a set up from the start." Remi finished. "And also now that I think about it...that 'backup' plan you spoke of in the fields before Klaus got arrested...the call was made in the school. Who would suspect the principle to have called on one of his own students?"

"Very clever." Squall said, drawing his sword as he stepped back for his desk, opening the drawers where the flute must be at. It was dark out now...if he summoned the Specter now...

"Luke! Flora!" Layton called swiftly, unexpectedly to everyone else's surprise drawing his fencing sword from his coat and charging for Squall. "Get yourselves to safety!"

Squall grunted and jumped back as the two clashed swords, unable to grab the flute from his desk. "You have come prepared huh?" Squall chuckled evilly, countless times did the two clash swords as they fought within the office. "It was so simple to kill the original principle of the school and take his place. You fight quicker than figuring out this case have you not?"

Layton spoke not a word further, focusing on the fight as he swung hard to avoid getting his arms slashed off in such tiny space. He could not maneuver as good as he hoped.

"Professor the Flute!" Luke called, ignoring his fathers order to flee as he charged for the desk.

"Luke no!" Flora cried.

Seeing this Remi went to assist and ran alongside Luke to grab the flute. Squall watching out of the corner of his eye. "NO!" he roared, raising a foot he gave Layton a kick in the gut and pushed him into a wall.

Layton tumbled to the floor letting out a yelp of pain, struggling to get to his feet and grab his fallen sword. Remi gasped and grabbed Luke around the waist having the flute in his arms like a death grip and started to run for the door.

"Not so fast!" Squall snapped, whipping his sword to her back! It was not a deep cut but it surely stung enough where she had to let go of Luke and fell to her knees. Squall charged for Luke, seeing as though the flute was still in his grasp.

"Luke run!" Remi shouted.

Squall without warning took out a few bombs and threw them at via the window behind them, blowing it wide open! The explosion shook the building so bad Luke as well as Flora fell to the floor from the tremor. Before they knew it Squall activated the glider on his back and grabbed Luke by the back of his shirt.

"Let him go!" Layton cried, jumping to his feet and running for them both.

"DAD!" Luke called, throwing the flute to the professor. Layton although shocked caught the flute.

"Stupid boy." Squall snorted, unexpectedly punching Luke in the chest, knocking him out. Before Remi could get to her feet and attack Squall, the mad man jumped from the window, with Luke still in hand as he glided off into the distance. Leaving for now. "Meet me at the front of the school tomorrow night!" he howled. "That is if you want to see your child again! Will have ourselves a trade!"

Even with Squall long gone, Layton's hand shook with rage, barely being able to hold the flute at the loss of his little boy.

____

I HATE fighting scenes! ^^ I just can't do them! So sorry...anyway, I think you can guess where this is going... Prepare for the worse. Or for the better.... :3 Sorry I hope I did not mess up too bad though.

Go easy on me...

~Trinity


	20. Chapter 20: A Switch

Chapter 20: A Switch

As a safety precaution, Layton had the students and teachers of the Academy--minus his group--leave the perimeter. Stating that of the real principles death and of the story that the whole school--heck the whole world--was in grave danger. They must stay in their homes for now.

Naturally, Inspector Groski got involved in the sudden change and came right down. None too happy like the rest. "What is the meaning of this, Layton?!" he snapped. "Ordering a school evacuation like this? Are you mad?!"

"Everyone's in danger inspector Groski." Layton said as calmly as he could. His child's safety could not help but be on his mind. "My son's already been captured by the same man that killed the principle."

"And who pray tell is that?" Groski huffed, crossing his arms.

"Jean De Squall." Layton said simply.

Groski froze, looking shocked. "THE 'Jean De Squall'? It can't be!"

"It is." Layton says. "And if I really did not care for the other kids safety I'd have them stay here...As I said before, my sons missing now too."

Looking a little ashamed, Groski turned and started to walk away. "This might be bigger than what my police force can handle..." he said lowly. "I'll see what I can do but for now, you seem to know more about this than anyone else. I'll be back if things are to get out of hand."

Or at least try. Till then Layton and everyone else was on their own. With the matter of the police out of the way for now, Remi, Luke and Flora headed to the boys dorm where Klaus and Katia still awaited them. The only one who did not come was Layton. Due to the flute he could not be around Klaus and went to the shacks for the time being.

"They have been gone a long time Klaus..." Katia sighed, not yet knowing the others were on the way to them with bad news. "I hope everything's OK..." They had after all been gone now for hours. Not once coming back for them since the evacuation. Remi had stopped by really quick before the police came and told them not to move.

Klaus frowned but said nothing. What could he say? He was just as much caught in the middle as the rest of them. It was late at night. Ever more growing tired as they were worried.

Cute little Toppy was actually resting on Klaus's lap. Having feeling comfortable around the young man as though he were Luke. Suddenly the doors opened, Klaus and Katia both stood up. "Ah see? Here they come, now--"

"Watch it pal." came a gruff voice, as Don Paolo and Sasha came through the door instead.

"Wha--? What are you guys doing here?" Katia blinked, having Klaus stepping beside her in a protective state.

"Relax." Don snorted, crossing his arms as he and Sasha advanced inside, shutting the door behind them. "In case you have not noticed everyone has been ordered to leave the area. We could ask you what you're doing here too."

"We came to help." Sasha chipped in, nudging Don in the ribs to get him to behave. "You guys should really be elsewhere. We heard from Layton about what happened. I guess Luke has been kidnapped."

"What?" Klaus and Kati both gasped.

"Yeah, Squall managed to get away with him." Sasha sighed sadly. "And it's all because--"

"We have the flute." came Remi's voice as she and the children entered. "Paolo I never pictured you being such a helper." she smirked, trying to lighten the mood.

"It's not that I wanted to originally!" Don huffed, silently watching Sasha who was quietly talking to Flora by the window. Not seeming to pay attention. "I have my reasons..."

Remi's smirk widened, "How come this is so personal for you?" she asked, watching Don's face turn a funny shade of red.

"Uh well..." Don gulped.

"You're in love with her." Remi said simply, winking at Don as he turned around, looking red as an apple around the face.

"I'm a mad genius, that's crazy!" Don said loudly, patting Remi hard on the back, and giggling funny. Remi yelped and jumped forward, though turning around she giggled too at Don's odd discomfort, pointing at Sasha, ever more proving her logic.

"Heh, heh. Did I guess right?" she teased.

"Come on! Cut it out!" Don giggled grabbing his side hairs and pulling them over his face.

"Case of the giggles do we...?" Klaus said, going a little cross eyed.

Well...Remi at least calmed everyone down. This should help till they figured out what they were going to do next.

They just had to find a way to get Luke back...

"Paolo? Might I ask a favor since you two are here?" Remi said, seeing the children growing tired. It was late and they need rest in order to find out what they were going to do the following evening. And Remi wanted to get the plane done before hand.

"Yeah, What?" Don sighed.

"Could you and Sasha stay here with the kids for the night? I have to go finish the plane and check on Hershel. It's only for the night. And by morning we can all come up with a plan to rescue Luke." she says seriously.

"I guess...Don't worry, we have a plan of our own too." Don nodded. As Remi left, telling the kids to mind Don and Sasha, Flora sighed deeply.

"Boys get the floor!" Sasha chirped, leading Flora and Katia to the beds.

"What?!" Klaus snapped. "This is the boys dorm!"

Sasha laughed and stuck out her tongue. "Yeah? And whatever happened to lady's first?"

"Give it up Klaus..." Don told him, wagging his figure a little. "Your fighting against a girl. You're going to lose."

At the shacks, Remi found the professor hard at work fixing the plane. Though he seemed frustrated and tired..not that Remi could blame him.

"Here, let me help you." Remi whispered, working alongside the professor to get it done.

Sighing deeply Layton leaned his head to the metal rim of the plane. He looked close to tears. "I can't believe I lost him again...The last time he got a hold of Luke he...he...he almost..."

"I know, Hershel." Remi said softly, gently and unexpectedly hugging the professor from behind. "Please...please don't worry. Don't cry...it will all be okay." Though the way Remi was saying it, it sounded like she was telling herself not to cry.

Layton looked over his shoulder on her to check. "Remi? Are you OK?"

"Yes..." Remi half laughed, exiting the nice embrace. "Come on Hershel. Let's finish this and go to sleep for the night. We got a lot to consider tomorrow."

Layton smiled for the first time that night. "Yes, your right, my dear."

Once the plane was complete Layton and Remi took the Flute and headed to the rented home. They could only count on Don Paolo and Sasha were doing a good job watching the kids. They were all they had after all.

That early morning....

Flora woke to find Sasha sleeping at her bedside...on the floor, head to the wall. Having spent almost the whole night watching over her while Paolo looked after the other two.

"Miss Sasha?" Flora yawned, rubbing her eyes.

"Good morning, Flora..." Sasha mumbled in her sleep, eyes still closed.

Flora blinked a few times, smiling a little, then she looked over at everyone else in the room. All asleep. "Sasha?" Flora called again.

"Mmm...?"

"I'm going to go look for Mr. Layton and Remi. Find us all something to eat, kay?" Flora says getting up and walking out the door. Sasha, mutters something low as she is too tried to understand.

In the school ground Flora wondered till she found Remi and Layton again at the shacks. Flute still with them. "Mr. Layton?"

Layton looked back over at her with a start. "Oh my dear, what are you doing out here? Is Sasha or Don Paolo--" 

"Their asleep in the dorms with the others. We're all okay." Flora told him. "How goes the plane?"

"It's all fixed up." Remi nodded, as she sat on top of it checking the control panel just in case. Setting the everything in order as final preparation. "And I think me and Hershel have a plan on how we are going to get Luke back tonight."

"Really?!" Flora gasped with delight. "That's great!"

"It's risky though." Layton said, crossing his arms. "And if it does not work our only other option is to give him the flute..."

"But if we do that--" Flora began.

"I know." Layton bit his lip a little. "But it's the only other chance we have...And I'm not going to lose him again."

The room went a little silent for a bit. Remi then breaking the moment. "Flora." she smiled, hopping down from the plane. "Say, wanna help me bring some stuff from the house here and use the cafeteria to make breakfast for everyone?"

"You bet!" Flora smiled, although glancing really quick back at Layton. The professor was not coming with them. "Umm..." she whispered.

Layton looked up and smiled. "Don't worry my dear I'm fine. I can't go near Klaus so I'm gonna stay here till then and guard the plane and Flute. See you tonight."

Remi and Flora left. Understanding what Layton meant; see you tonight, where were going to be in for the fight of our life's...

"Gah!" Sasha yelped, waking up with a start in the dorms. Head shooting in every direction. "Oh no! Where is she!? I lost her!"

Jumping up she dashed to Paolo and tapped him on the head with her knuckles. "Donny!"

Don Paolo awoke with a snort, looking up at Sasha dizzily. "Wha-what...?" he yawned, though still a little annoyed.

"Did you know what time it is? Rise and shine!" with that she began pulling the poor man up by the arm. "Come on, come on! We gotta help everyone out remember? I can't believe we fell asleep like that! Now Flora's missing!"

"Flora?" Katia said, sitting up and looking around. "Oh, I think I woke up a while ago for a minute and she told you she was going to see Layton and Remi for some breakfast."

"Is that what all this yelling is about?" Klaus muttered, sitting up from his position on the floor.

Sasha stood there dumbfounded, grinning sheepishly at Don Paolo as he glared at her for messing up his moment of sleep. "Oops...guess I am a little over worried here."

"I guess now that we're up...shall we try OUR back up plan for the others if theirs does not work?" Don sighed, walking around the room a bit, clearing his head.

"What back up plan?" Katia asked confused.

Sasha frowned, holding one of her arms as she looked seriously at Katia and Klaus. "It's only fair that you know...but...I used to work with Squall. I know how he can be. It's like a game of chess to him. He'll know Layton's plan from how well he knows Luke. And I don't think Layton's going to get his son back unless some else knows Squall's 'game'."

"Anything we can do to help you?" Klaus asked.

Sasha smiled. "Yes and no. We need you both safe and sound. With is why we need you to do something."

"Your now making much since..." Katia frowned.

"I know."

After a bit, Flora found herself walking back to the dorms. Alerting Klaus, Katia, Don and Sasha that breakfast was ready. However as she came to the doors Katia and Klaus were now stepping out. Flora frowned.

"Ah! What's up?" Klaus half grinned.

"Sorry we over slept Flora." Katia laughed, rubbing the back of her head a little. "Any news on the plan?"

"Mr. Layton just told me he thought of one....it's risky, but in the end if he can't get Luke back that way were just gonna have to switch the flute for him." Flora said, arching a brow as Don Paolo and Sasha were not coming out. "Where's Don and Sasha?"

"They said they had a plan of their own and took off." Katia shrugged. "They are a confusing pair, that's for sure."

Klaus sighed and rubbed his belly as it seemed to be making a grumbling sound.

Flora laughed. "Ah well, come on then you two! Remi's waiting for us in the lunch room! We have breakfast all up! "

"Sounds wonderful!" Katia smiled, happily walking alongside Flora and chatting with her. Girl talk and what not. Klaus could only roll his eyes as he walk slowly behind. Not wanting to disturb them.

With breakfast being ate up, everyone but Remi was shocked to see Layton coming in carrying the flute as he entered the lunch room. "Ah! Mr. Layton!" Flora yelped. "K-Klaus is here you know that will--"

"It's okay Flora." Remi told her with a slight smile. Layton was smiling a little too as he sat down with the others placing the flute on the table. "This is not the REAL flute. It's a copy."

"Wha--?" Katia blinked, looking at it closer. "Amazing! It looks just like the real thing! So this is your plan?"

Layton nodded. "Yes, last night I spent a moment finding a flute that looked the same and re-decorated it a bit so it looked like the original Specter's Flute. A switch, if you will call it."

"And the real one?" Klaus frowned.

"I hid it for the time being." Layton nodded. "At least until tonight. If Squall does not fall for it long enough until we get Luke back, I'll have no choice but to give him the real one."

"Till then," Remi continued while Layton got himself something to eat. "We just have to figure out who's gonna give him the fake. And Klaus? Since the real one's going to give us away we think it's best you stay away from the meeting place for the time being."

Katia stood up. "Then I'll give Squall the fake Flute. It's the least I can do!"

"I don't know..." Layton muttered. "I prefer if I did so...or Remi, we both have the speed enough to--"

"I can do this!" Katia protested. "Trust me, I know what I'm doing."

After a long pause, Layton sighed and exchanged glances with Remi. "Alright then...let's finish our breakfast and get ready. As a extra backup plan me and Remi will get the plane ready too."

As the day wore on the sky's turned to evening everyone started to get into position. Remi was up not too far away on a hill top with the plane, quietly standing in wait for the oncoming night. Flora, Layton and Katia stood at the front gates. Layton have the real Flute with him under his--LOL --Top hat, while Katia he'll the fake in her arms. Klaus was told to wait far away, which he seemed to be doing. At least Layton hoped he was.

"I should tell you this now Flora..." Katia smiled, looking at an ever worried Flora while they awaited Squall. Flora looked up at Katia with a frown. "I...I'm glad I was able to meet you. And I'm even more happy to have gotten to know you."

"Stop right there." Flora whispered, looking like she might cry. "Don't go saying that cause you think this is the end! Please don't."

Katia chuckled quietly, putting a small hand to Flora's shoulder. "I have my reasons."

Evening orange colored sky turned to night, out of the misty gates of the school emerged Squall. Just like he said he would. Layton as well as Flora gasped, seeing Luke just a few feet ahead of Squall. He was alive but tied up and at Squall's sword point. Luke could not even move an inch ahead even if he wanted to.

"Professor!" Luke cried.

Layton had to mentally keep himself from lunging forward for his son. Actually he had to grab Flora as even she attempted to go to Luke as well. "Don't worry my boy. Everything's going to be okay."

"You can't give him the flute, prof--" Luke began, but Squall cut him off with a harsh tone.

"I'd say quiet if I were you." Squall hissed, looking up and frowning at Katia. "So...I see you have brought the flute, have you not? Very nice then....come here girl." With his free hand Squall motioned Katia to walk slowly to him.

Gulping Katia did just that, walking carefully to Luke and Squall with the fake flute. Trying to stay as calm as she could. Tension grew high, it was amazing how good Layton's poker face was holding up.

When Katia was then a mere foot away from Squall she stuck out the flute to him and grabbed Luke with her other hand. For a moment Squall just eyeballed the flute, quietly licking his lips. Layton began to notice...something was wrong.

After a moment Squall took his sword away from Luke allowing Katia to pull him away, and before she could do much else, Squall suddenly grabbed her harshly by the hand that held the flute and yanked her to him. Katia cried out at the pressure to her wrist, dropping the flute to the ground.

"Fools!" Squall snapped, now having Katia up to him with Squall's sword pointed to her neck. "You really think an imitation like that can trick me?"

Layton grid his teeth. Fear of safety no longer for Luke, but for Katia. Luke came running to Flora as the two embraced. Both children sobbing.

"I'm through playing games. Give me the Flute! Or she dies here." Squall growled.

Calmness vanishing Layton walked up next. Taking the real Specter's Flute from his hat and showing it to Squall. Th mad man grinned gleefully. "Alright..I'm coming." Layton said.

"Professor," Luke moaned.

"Stop!" came a voice. Suddenly Klaus came jumping from the brush of the gardens! Squall snapped his head in his direction gasping as Klaus appeared to be swinging a knife right at his throat! Hissing Squall drops Katia and jumps back.

"Klaus!?" Layton gasped. Not only was Klaus not being affected by the flute but...was he wielding Sasha's knifes?!

"Get back!" Klaus shouted again, going over to Katia and making sure she was okay. Even helping her to her feet. "Are you okay?"

"Yes." Katia said simply.

All of a sudden Squall came charging back, sword aimed for the two. Seeing this Layton dashes up and brings out his own fencing sword as the two clash once again! By all accounts Layton had more room to fight, but due to him holding the flute still he could not keep a good fighting stance.

Layton could not block! Suddenly Squall found an opening and slashed at Layton's upper shoulder! Crying from pain Layton try's and stumbles back but again Squall is there in a flash. Then in a sudden twist of luck Squall punches Layton in the chest with his fist. Knocking the wind out of him.

"PROFESSOR!!!" Luke screams. Remi, who is watching from the hill still has no way of helping from her position. Not even the plane can help. She'd never be quick enough.

Gasping Layton slumps to the ground, dropping the flute as it skids to Squall. Katia--who attempted to run and try and grab the flute, is stopped by Klaus. The sword would surely kill her.

"Heh..." Squall laughed, picking up the sword and stepping a few paces back. "It's been fun, has it not Layton?" he asked sarcastically. "But now you have pushed me too far. You know what's to come now don't you?"

Layton's head shoot up. The world around him practically going slow as Squall's hand was actually tightening around the Flute. Every breath, every movement as Layton raised to his feet...holding out his hand, mouth wide. "NO!"

Crash! Went the flute as it shattered to pieces! Everyone who seen this, there eyes widened. Just as shocked as Layton himself. The two specter's of the flute, flying out and into the world.

Layton froze, falling to his hands and knees in front of Squall, dropping his sword and staring hurtfully at the ground. Squall continued to laugh loudly. "Now then." he said in a careless tone. "The only other option for you is death...after all the lives of so many...you would not want to lose everyone would you?"

"How...how..." Layton mumbled, head still down. Squall arched a brow and looked down at Layton confused. Suddenly Layton's head raised up. "HOW COULD YOU!?" he roared, trying to get up to his feet.

However just as he started to charge again a Specter came out of nowhere and swatted Layton back. Making him land down a few feet to Flora and Luke. Luke came running to his father's side. "Professor!"

"Should the sacrifices come now or later?" Squall continued, taking out his sword.

"Not now they won't!" Katia yelled, her and Klaus standing in front of Layton and the kids.

"You dare to get in my way now?" Squall laughed, not considering her a threat. "Just who do you think you are?"

Katia and Klaus grinned at one another, then turning at Squall they touched their faces and pulled something off...

..a mask.

Suddenly revealing not Katia and Klaus; but Sasha and Don Paolo! Shocking not only Squall but everyone else around. Sasha was grinning proudly as well as Don for fooling everyone. And if not for the loss of the flute they'd be even happier.

"But then where's the REAL Katia and Klaus?" Luke questioned, as Layton started to get back up.

Flora gasped and pointed over as low and behold came Katia and Klaus, holding hands as they arrived to them. Both having worried glances as they saw what happened from afar.

"Hurry! Everyone get away!" Sasha shouted, throwing a couple of smoke bombs! Something even Squall was not aware of as the entire area was engulfed in the misty grayness.

____

I had so much trouble with this chapter ^^ Forgive me...off again I think. Beware of next chapter. I'll have it up before Friday at the best.


	21. Chapter 21: Loves Tears part 1

Chapter 21: Loves Tears part 1

You could hear Squall shouting angrily through the thick mass of smoke. Cursing the name of Sasha and Don Paolo as loud as he could while everyone else scrambled around to safety. But with the Specter's walking about without accord from a master they seemed angry as well and were bumping into the buildings!

Layton was there with Klaus and Katia leading them away, but do to the smoke they could not find Luke and Flora. Nor Don and Sasha.

"LUKE! FLORA!" Layton called, leading the other two away. "Where are you?!"

"Professor!" Luke cried, having Flora at his side going in the opposite direction from them...right to a Specter!

Sasha, who is with Don sees this. "Flora, LOOK OUT!" Sasha yelled, dashing over to the two terrified children.

One of the Specter's near the kids lashed out it claws to attack! But luckily within moments of getting hit, Sasha jumped in front and pulled both kids into her arms and leaped clear. The Specter's claws digging into the ground and breaking it apart.

Talk about a close shave...

"Donny! Now!" Sasha called, still having the kids in her arms as she ran for him. With but a nod Don took out a simple switch from his pocket and pressed a button on it. At first a confused Luke and Flora just looked around, seeing something flying from the sky and for them!

It was Don Paolo's flying contraption. Was no one flying it? How cool, switch activated!

And not a moment too soon it seemed, as the smoke was actually starting to vanish! Layton looked over, spotting his two children going onto Don's contraption. Though he feared for them he was more concerned about Squall, who had took out his glider and was heading for them too!

"Paolo hurry!" Layton said. "I trust you! You and Sasha get the kids out of here!"

"What do you think I'm--" Don began, getting into the contraption and starting it manually.

BOOM! Went a bomb as it blew up right beside the four as they were taking off. Squall was throwing cherry bombs! Gasping Don pulled in the throttle and bounced into the air, Luke and Flora just barely hanging on for dear life, clinging to Sasha.

As they flew up into the sky and onward Sasha comfortably held the two kids smiling weakly. "Oh Flora...Luke...I'm so sorry...we could not help stop Squall."

"Don't worry about that right now Sasha!" Flora told her. "We just have to--"

BOOM! Went another bomb as it landed on the ground below them! Just barely missing Don's contraption! Sasha gasped and looked back. Squall was still following them through the sky's. Leaving the school grounds and tailing behind the others as they headed for the fields of Mist Haley.

"Can't you go any faster?!" Luke yelped at Don. The sight of the school vanishing from within sight. Now entering the farm and mountain terrain. "If he hits the engine--"

"No back seat drivers!" Don shot back, turning hard to dodge another flying bomb.

Gridding her teeth Sasha stood up from her seat and jumped on the top of the contraption. Looking at Squall angrily, she took out her knifes and threw them at him!

One shot from the knifes missed his glider completely as Squall took out another bomb and threw it! The second knife--as well as the bomb--connected. Knife tearing through the white glider and making a large gap. Squall instantly went flying downward, towards a barn within the now country side of town. Disappearing from sight!

Unfortunately Squall's bomb hit the main motor of the contraption as well, and Don Paolo found himself trying helplessly to pull up as they went screaming down behind the rocky mountains! "Brace for impact!" Don roared.

Meanwhile Layton lead Katia and Klaus best he could. Sadly the three were surrounded by the two Specter's. So far the real only signs of a threat around since Layton ordered the evacuation. They started to approach...Making odd hissing noises at them.

Layton stood in front of the two, protecting them with his body. Surely his sword would be unable to kill let alone injure one Specter. He was running out of ideas.

Just when all seemed lost; "HERSHEL!" Remi roared, flying up to them in Katia's plane!

Layton turned on a dime and pushed Klaus and Katia to the ground as Remi sped by making the plane distract the black monsters. Attention drawn to Remi and the plane, the female pilot flew around the two Specter's in circles.

With the Specter's no longer on them Layton helped Klaus and Katia to their feet and lead them as ways behind the school. "Now what are we going to do?!" Katia cried, losing all hope. "Without the flute will have to...will have to..." she sobbed.

"Katia not now." Layton told her as gently as he could. "Now's not the time to worry about THAT. Let's focus and getting everyone together and unharmed. If I remember right there's part of the legend that says they vanish during the light of day and come back again once it's dark. If Remi can get them out of the town for a while they should disappear at dawn!"

Luckily, Remi knew this part of the legend as well, while Layton guided the two away further, Remi slowly but surely was leading the Specter's on a wild chase outside the town, far into the night. Only to return once day break, and by then hopefully the Specter's would go away temporarily.

Everyone was apart. Everyone was in trouble...Layton knew they needed to regroup...somehow. But as much as he tried to look on the bright side he knew the worst was yet to come...

...the sacrifices. There was no turning back now. Two life's were eventually going to have to be lost.

Without the flute to calm the beasts...the world will forever be in jeopardy. But right now...all the professor could consider was finding Luke and Flora...just where could they all be?

Back past the mountains....

Flora found herself laying on her back, staring up into the starry night sky. Luke laying perfectly still right next to her. Groaning she sat up and looked around. "Sasha...? Mr. Paolo...?"

Sasha lay a few yards away. Looking equally as beat up from the crash but alive as she slowly sat up. "Flora..." she grunted. "Are you two alright?" Paolo was just behided his now ruined contraption, spitting out grass that was in his mouth after flying out and landing face first in the ground.

"I think so..." Flora replied dizzily checking on Luke. "Luke?" she asked worriedly.

Luke sat up without much difficultly but he automatically yelped and fell down when he tried to stand. "I...I think I hurt my leg..." Luke groaned. In a instant Sasha was there to check it. Just a touch and Luke flinched.

"You sprained it." Sasha muttered.

((To Layton and Luke Lover: D: Sorry I can't break it...but this is better than nothing.))

Don sighed, coming over and kicking his broken contraption. "This things through going skyward...." he sighed. "Were going to have to walk back. Sasha? You and the kids up to hoofing it?"

"Can we really make it back?" Flora questioned, watching Sasha carefully tearing off the upper left side of her kimono sleeve--exposing her arm-- and wrapping it around Luke's leg. Luke squirming and crying softly from the pain. "Squall's out there somewhere! He'll be looking for us! And with the Specter's about--"

"No need to worry..." Sasha says gently, finishing up the leg and smiling at her again. "I promise I won't let anything happen to you both...I'll get you back to Layton."

"We both will." Don nodded, looking up past the fields and rocky path. Groaning at the distance between them and the school. "Somehow..."

"OW! Not so hard!" Luke yelped again, Sasha tightening the bandage to the leg.

"No complaints!" Sasha laughed, trying her best to lighten the mood. And it was there...Flora noticed something strange on Sasha's arm. It was a birth mark of a sun. Literally!

"Wha-what's that?" Flora blinked.

Sasha quit laughing, covering the mark with her free hand as she stood up. When she removed it again the mark was gone. "Oh that? That's just my skin condition...nothing big." she smirked.

Sasha said nothing further on the subject as Don took Luke onto his back and the four began to make the tracks back for Mist Haley...and the school.

Along the way Sasha eyed Paolo, having Flora walking safely beside her. "Don...I...about the plan....sorry I failed."

"Don't say it Sasha." Don said. "I know what you're thinking. We WILL think of some other way to get rid of the Specter's! Don't go thinking death is the only way!"

Sasha grew quiet. After a bit she spoke again. The night around them growing darker and cold. "I never did...tell you my last name did I..?" she asked in a light voice.

"Your last name?" Flora asked, focus more on Luke who was nodding off while ride on Paolo's back.

"Uh-huh..." Sasha sighed. "I just never really thought my last name was of much importance till lately...when I began to know just how much life means..."

"Knock it off Sasha were going to be fine!" Don snapped, not liking her talking like this. Sasha just merely shook her head and laughed oddly again.

"But I have to tell you now." Sasha said seriously looking up at the stars. "My full name is Sasha Lagushi."

"Lagushi..?" Flora said softly. "Oh that's right. Your Japanese. What a pretty name."

Sasha smiled warmly at her. "You like it, huh? I'm glad. With that I can only ask you to do me a REALLY big favor? Even long after this is done, Flora."

"A favor?" Flora said unsure.

Sasha nodded. "I want you to promise me you'll never forget my last name. It's important."

"Never forget?" Flora repeated. Though it bothered Flora and Don Paolo both on the way Sasha was saying this, Flora was not one to disappoint. Smiling strongly Flora nodded and shook hands with the female ninja. "I promise. Miss Lagushi." she smiled sweetly.

With that said and done the three continued to travel the night. If they can make it back soon they'd regroup with the others and hopefully stay alive till daybreak. Then they could plan about the killing later....somehow...maybe...there is a way to still avoid it...but...

The four started to climb down the rocky mountains. It had been quite a track up them...climbing down was just as equally a pain in the neck. After this they still had to cross the farm fields before they reached the safety of the town where the roads were.

"Careful not to slip you two." Sasha warned, helping Don and Flora best she could. Don needed to be watched more carefully, due to a young Luke still on his back.

A couple time Flora did slip on the steeper paths, nearly falling backwards completely! But luckily Sasha was there in a hurry and caught her. Saving her life many times. As they neared the bottom Don began to notice Sasha--when she was not talking with Flora--was taking out and looking over a white letter she'd been carrying with her for quite a while now.

Don wanted to ask what the letter was about...but one look at Sasha's sad face and he stopped himself. Though Don did recall Sasha writing two letters back at the house when he caught her crying. The other one got sent to her home in Japan...but...that letter in her hand now...that must have been the one with no address.

What was she planning on using it for?

By the time everyone made it down safely they were all about ready to collapse from exhaustion. "Come on Flora." Sasha whispered, though panting herself Sasha kneeled down allowing Flora to get on her back. And tiredly Flora did just that. Falling asleep like Luke.

Knowing it was best Don and Sasha headed straight for the barns of an abandoned barn close within the fields. Once there they took the kids off them and laid them down in some hay. Rest would come now. No other way around it.

"Don...?" Sasha called tiredly, laying a few feet from Paolo in their own little patch of hay.

"What?" said a groggy Don.

"I...I just want you to know...sorry..." Sasha muttered. "I know I have been awfully secretive...I apologize....and...I..."

"Enough." Don told her, laying up to her from behind and placing his arms over her, keeping her body warm. "You need your rest...everything will be fine."

Sasha had tears in her eyes as she quietly shut them and cuddled up further to Don. "Yes...." she whispered. "Everything will be...fine..."

Back at the school...

With no one showing up, Layton grew ever more worried. Finally with no other option he turned to Katia and Klaus. Dawn would soon be coming, but he feared the worst that it would not come soon enough.

"I'm going to look for them." he told the two. "Stay here and wait for Remi. She should have enough fuel in the plane to out run the Specter's and make it back. I will take the Laytonmobile and search for the others."

"Do you know where they went?" Katia asked, her, Layton, and Klaus sitting in the boys dorm.

"I think towards the farm lands somewhere." Layton nodded, tipping his hat he left soon after that. Assuring them he'd return. With that said and done, Layton got into the car and drove off.

Flora awoke with a start! Gasping at being shook by her shoulder. It was still dark out, but it must have been sometime during the early morning. She almost screamed, but Sasha was there to place her hand over her mouth.

"We need to keep going now." Sasha whispered. Flora could hear the ninja's heart racing. "Were being followed!"

"We are?" Flora said confused, as Don was also up, waking up Luke.

"Yes," Don said. "Squall's near by...we need to get out of here NOW."

Luke seemed OK to walk now. Which was good, though he limped a little they had to focus on getting away from Squall. Sasha could sense his presents, even as she got everyone up and to the back exit of the barn, exiting back out into the fields.

It was hard walk through the fields. And Sasha had herself and the kids beside her every step of the way. Don walked quietly ahead, everyone trying to pick up the pace. It was going good for a while till the sound of vicious chuckling arose from the air.

It was close, but echoing from all around. Squall was closing in.

Sasha's eyes snapped in every direction. The road to the town could not have been too far away. If they could just reach it...

Snap! Went the sound of a twig from up ahead in the tall grass. Squall...

Turing to a giant boulder Sasha grabbed both kids and got them into sitting down behind it. "Stay here!" she whispered to them. "I don't want either of you coming out until it's safe!"

"Ah!" Flora cried, grabbing Sasha's hand as she turned to head to Don Paolo. "No wait! What do you plan on doing!?"

"Please, Flora." Sasha said, looking down at her she slowly eased her hand from Flora's. "It's for the best. I promise everything will be alright...kay? I have to go!"

"Sasha!" Flora sobbed, not liking at all where this was going. Luke quietly placed his arms around Flora to keep her still and calm as he could as Sasha and Don ran side by side to locate Squall's whereabouts in the giant field!

"If we can sneak up on him or something we should be able to--" Don began. Then...something just as gut turning happened in a instant!

BANG!

Sasha and Don froze completely. Turning to look at Don confused, the mad genius suddenly fell to the ground holding his stomach. Sasha's eyes widened as she kneeled to Don's side. "DON!" she cried.

Don Paolo grunted and gasped painfully still holding his gut as he looked up at Sasha. "Wha...what hit me..?" he gasped.

"Do not fear, Paolo." came Squall's voice as he walked up, standing mere feet from him and Sasha. Growling Sasha looked over to face the man, angrily she took out her knifes and pointed them at Squall.

"What did you do to him?!" she roared.

Squall shrugged and lifted up a small gun in his hands. "As I said; Don not fear. This is no regular gun. Instead of bullets I have shot Mr. Paolo with Rock Salt. He will not die." he placed the gun away and took out his sword instead. "But I can guarantee he'll be in a lot of pain for a while too. Rock Salt hurts ten times worse than pepper spray and mace combined. And for a much as I shot you with it should subdue you soon."

"Darn you!" Sasha spat.

"Of course I can always end his pain right now...and It should be for the good of all." Squall continued with a laugh. Luke and Flora who listened from close by were just as frozen in fear. "I only need one sacrifice right now. The rest of you shall be spared. My true intention is and will always be Layton. It's your call...who wants to die? It's your call..."

Sasha grid her teeth, looking down at Don who was trying hard to get back to his feet. But was in so much pain he felt like passing out...he'd never be able to help. But right away as he looked up at Sasha's face he realized what she was going to do.

"N-no...Sasha..." he gasped, still laying on his belly gripping the ground, trying to reach over to grab her leg. "You need to run...you can't just die like this...not even for a Specter..!"

Sasha started to shed tears bending down she actually started to caress Don's head. Don could feel the hot tears from her eyes hitting his head.

"What's you call?" Squall asked, growing a little impertinent. "Are you gonna abandon your little friends?" Obviously talking to Sasha.

"Never." Sasha said softly, dropping her knifes and looking back at Squall. Don's eyes widened with horror. "I'm sorry, I can't turn my back on them...without my friends it's just not the same. I give up."

"Idiot!" Don cried. "Run now!"

"I can't Don..." Sasha sobbed, looking back at him bending her head down so the two were face to face. "I know I can get away....but...but then you'd get killed! And I just could not live with that! From any of you!" she broke down into tears.

"Sasha--" Don began. Suddenly still shedding great tears, Sasha placed her hands gently to the sides of Don's cheeks and pulled his face to hers. Don's face lit up with great love as Sasha pulled him into a kiss. The world around Don was fading from the pain of the shot but...that lovely meaningful kiss forever stuck in his mind long after she let go and stood up. "Sasha..." Don moaned. Before heading for Squall Sasha took out that same small letter she'd been carrying around and stuck it in Don's coat. "Sasha!"

Sasha kept going, till she eventually stood before Squall. The man positioning his sword as he prepared to aim for her. Seeing this Sasha closes her eyes and let it come for her, smiling gently as meant only for Paolo.

"Don..." she whispered, completely at ease. Don tried to look up from his spot on the ground. Just barely getting a glimpse of her face as she smiled down at him. Then in a voice of pure happiness she said ever more gently: "I love you."

Don's mouth gapped open as he went to say something, but before he could, a swishing sound filled the air, and the sight of blood clouded his vision. Don then blacked out.

Remi fought hard to turn her plane away from the Specter's which were slashing out at her. Plane nearly out of fuel...she'd not last much longer. One Specter was getting awfully close, but just before it came near hitting the plane it vanished! Screeching in a black misty fog, leaving now just one Specter.

Remi's eyes widened in shock. "But...but how..." she whispered dreadfully. "It can't be..."

Moments later the sun rose from the horizon. The last Specter left darted into the distance. Weakened by the light, it would return later once the sun went down for sure. When it was time for one more sacrifice.

Back with Don Paolo....

Don could hear a voice echoing in his sleep....

"You made me so happy...I felt so glad when I was more than your minion...."

Sasha.

"Sasha...?" Don whispered.

In his dream all he could see was whiteness. And a figure of that female ninja floating at his side. Smiling warmly. Then just as quickly as she floated there she began to slowly fade into the distance from him.

"I'm at peace..." she told him. "There is but one thing I wish from you...but in the end it will be your choice.....I'm so glad to have meet you Don...you came and protected me when I needed you most...now I can return the favor..."

"Sasha..." Don said again, sticking out his hand, but she was too far beyond reach.

"Don, live strong...for me..." she called, vanishing completely.

"Sasha..!" Don gasped, then at the top of his lungs; "SASHA!!!"

Don then woke up, finding himself staring up into the morning sky. He'd actually screamed himself awake. Finding his head laying on Luke's lap. Still holding the spot where he'd been shot before.

"Pa-Paolo..." Luke blinked.

Don sat up and grabbed Luke by his shirt. "Luke! Where is she!? Where's Sasha!?" Luke bit his lip and looked away from Don. At first Don could not figure out why, but he soon looked up to the sound of sniffling come from Flora a few feet away. Sasha was laying down in a position like Don was on Flora's lap. At first Don was overjoyed to see her. "Sasha!" he called happily.

A few moment's pass, his smile turns to a terrified gasp. Flora was crying, shakily cradling Sasha's lifeless body. Crying so hard it hurt. There was blood running down the ninja's belly where she'd been stabbed, a dry bit of blood leaking from the corner of her mouth. Dim lifeless eyes still opened and staring at the sky.

Don Paolo jumped up and too her, in denial of her death. Don took her upper body and shook it. "Sasha!" he cried, for the first time ever shedding tears of his own. Shaking her again, as he called her name countless times. Flora could only cry even harder. Eventually he looked to Luke who still sat a ways from them, in tears himself. Don looked at him. "How could this have....happened..?!"

Luke just sobbed, not looking at Paolo.

"It can't be!!" Don screamed, holding her to her chest, stinging hot tears falling down his eyes. "You can't leave...!" Don wailed. "please...don't...die...." chocked up on tears, Don could only cry after that.

After a time, Don Paolo and the children finally got up and found the road. Though still lovingly, Paolo carried her lifeless body in his arms the two kids tailing behind Don. Eyes showing determination of bringing her back for a proper burial.

At that moment the Layton mobile drove by the side of the road...needless to say Layton could tell right off of what had just happened. "Paolo!" Layton called, driving alongside the man as Don did not appear to stop. "I...we tried..! I'm so sorry...Anyway there still a Specter we NEED to stop!" when Don did not reply Layton pushed on the brakes on stopped the car, opening the door for him. "Look if you want to get Squall you have to get in!"

Hearing that Paolo silently climbed into the car. Flora and Luke doing the same, as they drove off into the distance back for the school. Paolo still cradling his dearest in his arms the whole way.

_________

If anyone wishes to use Sasha in a fanfic, just ask me! Since she can no longer appear in the seasons anymore.... :( Sorry for this...I have giving Sasha's character to my friend Attilee for her story! Don't be afraid to ask if you can borrow her too!

Later!


	22. Chapter 22: Loves Tears part 2

To Peace101: Eep! D: Please don't be mad~ It was meant to be this way. It was Sasha's destiny to die...as harsh as that sounds, even for me, I had a VERY hard moment writing this chapter. I did not wanna kill her either...I....I'm sorry. I can't bring her back. I wish I can explain everything to you in PM (Private Messages) But you don't seem to be using your account anymore...so....I promise everyone of you questions about Sasha will be explained later! EVERYTHING will soon be explained kay?

I'd love to bring her back but I just can't do that....there IS a reason. Maybe after seeing the clips for Mask of Miracles I can. I'll see just what kinda "Miracles " their talking about...who knows...maybe then....Does this all make since Peace101?

PS: Now for the LONG awaited chapter for Remi and Layton. *Wink* And I promise to the rest of you Layton and Luke will get some much needed father son time in Season 5. IF I make a season 5 that is....

Chapter 22: Loves Tears part 2

Later during the afternoon that same day a funeral for Sasha was held...not too far away from the school. A quiet one only Don Paolo, Remi, Layton, Flora, Katia, Klaus, and Luke were there for. Buried in the ground, without the use of a casket. With but a simple wooden cross on top, Sasha could finally sleep in eternal peace...at least that was everyone's dearest wishes for her.

It was the only thing they could do for now. Wasting too much time they risked further the worlds doom. All was not lost though...even with the thought of the one finale person they needed to die, they found out from inspector Groski that the last Specter was clear across the world right now.

It had went to a place where in was night time in the world...and would not be back for at least another day or so...What's more, in order to make the finale sacrifice you needed at least one piece of the broken flute. Layton found out in a book that carrying around a piece of it would signal the final death and only then would it work.

Squall must have been carrying around a piece of it when he killed Sasha. Lucky or unlucky, however you look at it, Layton too had some of the pieces of the flute with him.

Talk of who was going to have to do this...would come later....now was the time to grieve....mainly for Don Paolo's sake....

He just sat there sobbing. Kneeling down on the front of her grave....head down holding the letter she'd given him moments before Squall killed her. He had not read it just yet.

Quietly Layton placed a hand on Flora's shoulder and shook it. "Flora, my dear," he said in a hushed tone as not to alert Don Paolo who sat quite a ways from the rest of the group. "May I ask a question?"

Flora nodded quietly, not looking back up at the professor. "Y-yes..."

"About Sasha...did she...say anything to you before she died?" Layton asked calmly, seeing Flora's unsettling sadness, even though she hardly knew the ninja.

Nodding again Flora took a deep breath and stared up at the clear sky. "She did...but it...it did not all make since..."

--Flash Back--

It was a long terrible moment when Squall's sword stuck inside the ninjas gut. Then finally after another long minute he pulled it out, laughing wildly.

Sasha would be dead soon in a matter of minutes from the deep wound. With great glee in his eyes Squall left the still standing ninja as he glided off into the distance.

"Luke....Flora..." Sasha called for them, unsure if they were alright as she turned around holding her bleeding belly. "Is...are you both and Don....alright...?" she grunted, legs weakly trying to keep balance, but she could soon only fall to her knees in the grass.

Shakily Flora and Luke got up from there spot behind the rock and ran for her. Luke stopping short checking on the passed out Don Paolo. "I think he's OK." Luke told her.

"Oh Sasha!" Flora cried, running up to her with all her speed. "There's still so much...I don't understand. Why do you seem to know so much about me...and yet...you are still a complete mystery. I want to understand."

"You'll be...better off now....Flora...." Sasha smiled weakly, with a deep sigh she started to fall sideways the rest of the way to the ground.

Flora acted quickly and slid to her knees and caught Sasha's upper body, letting her lay on her lap. To try and help the bleeding Flora put both her hands on Sasha's belly and pressed down.

"Oh Sasha...there has to be something I can do to help you!" Flora pondered.

Sasha looked at Flora with a small frown, shaking her head. "No..." she says tiredly. "But it's alright...It's MY choice to die...better me....than live the rest of my life...alone...and unable to protect anyone....This is how it has to be."

"Sasha..." Flora sobbed.

"I can only ask...if you can do one thing..." Sasha continued, gently rubbing Flora's shaking quivering hands. "My family....I....I can only wish...for you to meet them. I could not bear it if...I lost the rest of them....they....are the keys as well....to unlocking your past...."

"Unlocking....my past...?" Flora blinked confused. Did the Lagushi family know the Reinhold's? While Flora mused over this facts she could not help but gasp at the blood still seeping through the ninja's shirt, even with Flora trying her best to cover the wound. Flora's eyes went wide.

"Since..." Sasha went on. "Since I won't be able to be with them anymore....If by chance you were able to meet them...keep each other safe....those....those are my dearest wishes for you...Flora...I want you to be happy...."

"Sasha! Please! I don't understand! Who IS your family! You can't just die!" she cried.

"Knowledge...Spirit...Love....Hope...Paradise...and....Eternal..." Sasha whispered to her. "Those....are the symbols of the...family....you will someday understand Flora....But no matter what you do...I can only say...." Sasha placed her hand on Flora's cheek. "As I said before....I'm glad I was able to meet you....Thank you...goodbye....Flora...."

Before Flora's eyes Sasha's hand started to slip from the young girls face, her eyes dimmed completely. Dead.

"No!" Flora cried, catching her hand. Flora started to then break down into more tears. "Please....NO! Sasha..?! SASHA!!!"

--End Of Flash Back--

Layton pulled the rim of his hat down as his frown deepened. It was confusing...but...what really upset him is that Sasha actually had a long painful death...Squall just left her to bleed out like that. Even though it was good for Flora to hear her dying words....nobody should have to die like that.

...Unforgiveable.

After what seemed like forever, Don finally stood up, drying the tears from his eyes as the thought back to a lot of things on his mind. "Layton." he called gruffly.

Quietly--minding a still weeping Luke, Klaus, Katia and Flora--Layton walked his way to Paolo. Biting his lip. "Yes, Paolo?" he replied gently.

"We need to talk." Paolo says, leading Layton around the bend of a wall. A sort of hush, hush, talk, as far as the others knew.

Remi, who was doing her best to comfort the kids could not help but watch, calmly awaiting Layton and Paolo to come back. Ever growing worried, if not still sad as the others. Though she needed to stay strong and had been training herself not to cry, which was working fine.

By the time Layton came back, Remi could not help but notice Don Paolo was not coming with him. "Hershel," Remi arched a brow, her and the kids coming up to him. "What happened? Where's Paolo going?"

"He..." Layton says sadly. "He won't be joining us for a while. I think this death has...somewhat changed him....we just might become enemies with him again."

"Whaa--!?" everyone else yelped.

Not again....Poor Paolo.

"Come," Layton says, motioning everyone to follow. "It's back to the school we go. We have a few days before the Specter comes back--Squall too--so we should rest up. I know what needs to be done."

"What do you mean, Hershel?" Remi questioned, fear gripping her as she had a gut feeling it was bad.

"If anyone else loses their life's from this final sacrifice..." Layton says seriously, looking at the others, hands flexed into fists. "It's going to be me."

Nobody was shocked by this...of course Layton would want to keep the others safe. Layton planned on making himself die...in order to save the world. The next few days....were most likely going to be spent...with as much joy and fun....as the others could offer.

There was no changing the professors mind now. As much as they hated to say it. And NO ONE wanted this...

With the group giving one finally goodbye to Sasha from the grave, Layton and the others left. Leaving behind Don Paolo who was still around the bend of the wall.

Paolo opened up the letter Sasha had given him beforehand, and began to read it.

Letter:

Dear Don,

I'm writing this as a final farewell. Well, to be quite honest I did not want to leave....but by the time comes I know all along Squall would plan on destroying the Flute. No matter how we tried to stop him.

But you know, this way I can give you my true feelings and background. I won't have any regrets.

Truth be told, I came from quiet a big family. Originally I had a mother and my three sisters. My father died long ago from illness. This however did not stop my family from doing the things they wanted. In the end, my siblings moved out and started their own lives. I stayed behind with my mother for company.

It was easy times, but I too started to lead my own life. I met a man. And.....we had a child together. Sadly my husband too died from fighting in a war. Leaving me with my only child: Nina. Life became hard....and I found myself wondering from job to job doing out of place work to get enough money to take care of Nina.

Then I met Squall...and...well you know how that went. I knew over time of just how dangerous that man was, and I dared not tell him about Nina. So when he offered to take me around the world to do his dirty work I only did so to keep Nina away from him. So I left her in Japan ever since with my mother Lynn.

I only snuck away during my time working with Squall when I knew I could get away with it. Then...one day I finally met you. You don't know how happy you made me. I don't think I can ever repay you for the things you did.

And when I was finally freed from Squall...living with you for so long...I...I grew so attached to you. You took me in even though you still knew so little about me...even after I betrayed you. You still called me your minion. And more so...Over time...I realized I had fallen in love with you. For the first time being able to love someone so deeply, something I have not experienced in many years.

The day I said I was going back to Japan for a while, I truly was not sure to return or not. I missed my daughter Nina so badly. But over the time I spent back at home without you, I was just as incomplete as I'd been without her. I could not live knowing you were not there. In the end I told Nina and Lynn I had to go back. I would have loved to tell you about them...but....I could never burdened you with my other life.

I will not force this upon you, but...if you could, I'd like for you to meet with Nina. If anything, let my mother know what's happened to me...that's all I ask. I told them all about you, so they know. But in my opinion no matter what, I consider Nina your stepdaughter. That's how strong my love is to you.

No matter what you do, never forget; For the bottom of my heart, I will always love you. I can proudly say this, that I came from two amazing worlds. One with you and the other in my home from Japan. I'll never forget you.

Thank you.

~Best wishes to my grumpy but mighty master.~

~Love Sasha

--

The end of the letter contained a small address on it. It could only be Sasha's home address in Japan. There was also a hidden photo within the letter, that had a picture of himself and Sasha. And another of a small red-headed child. It looked like Sasha but appeared young. Could not have been any younger or taller than Luke. Nina.

"Sasha..." Don Paolo sobbed, sitting down on the ground, holding the paper tightly.

((Anyone wishes to see what Nina looks like she's in my gallery on DeviantArt. Just say DragonsAreFriends and look for her in my art work. She's in there. She's just as tall and old as Luke is now.))

Meanwhile, back at the school...

It was getting towards the late evening...the sky's were becoming dark. Call it luck Squall did not plan on coming back till the Specter arrived. So for now until tomorrow night, Layton and the others could just be at peace. Layton wanted to spend time with everyone before then...though he could not find his dear friend anywhere.

"Where's Remi?" Layton asked, finding everyone together but the pilot.

Flora frowned, pointing outside. "It's not like her," Flora says softly. "Remi went out awhile ago...towards the school gardens I think.

"Think she'll be okay?" Luke asked. "Ugh...no point asking in the mood she is in..."

"It's understandable." Layton sighed.

"We'll stay and look after Luke and Flora, professor." Katia said, her and Klaus standing up. "I know Remi can take care of herself but maybe you should go see her. Just in case."

"Alright then." Layton nodded with a small smile. "I'll be back after a bit. Get some sleep everyone."

Stars lit up the night, making everything around glow. The grass and flowers in the gardens especially pretty. And Layton could not help but smile seeing Remi standing in the mix of plants. Though quietly she looked off into the distance. Remi knew Layton was behind her...but she seemed sad. And little did Layton know; had that helpless feeling of knowing she could do little to change his mind of the sacrifices.

Layton went to say something to her in mean to cheer her up, but Remi beat him to the punch and spoke instead.

"I always thought I'd be able to protect everyone..." Remi began, voice soft but sad sounding. "I thought that I'd never have to worry about coming to something like this...with all those I love around me...I...I've been trying so hard...to stay strong."

Layton frowned and walked up till he was mere feet away from her. "You're trying too hard..." Layton says gently. "That's something you should not do...I want you to be happy."

Remi sighed and turned around to face the professor. "Happy?" she smiled weakly, face still dry. "Well then so...how...? How can I be if...if you..." her voice trailed off.

"I have to do this, Remi." Layton says, sighing again he stared up into the sky. "But...I have seen how you became when your around the kids right?"

"Oh?" Remi blinked.

Layton nodded, smiling big enough where Remi could only smile back too. "Yeah! They'll need you! You have a motherly kindness that they all love, especially Luke. You'll still have each other. Just think off all the new times they can spend together! You guys will still never have to be alone!" he cheered.

"And then we could travel together." Remi made a small laugh.

"That's right!" Layton nodded, thinking he was helping her feel better. He could not have been more wrong though.

"Well...what about after were back in London?" Remi asked, her arms and knees shaking from grief.

"After you get back?" Layton chuckled. "You go take them out for dinner! Flora loves to see the cooks. She always learns new things for her own cooking." Layton sighed, still looking up at the starry sky. "Then you take them home...play a few puzzles with them...watch them eventually tire. That wonderful feeling of taking them to bed and tucking them in...that's when you know true happiness...seeing their peaceful faces everyday when you wake up in the morning...how great that feeling is... I know you'd like that."

"Hmm..." Remi says softly, head down. "That sounds wonderful...but it be better...with you there."

Layton started to look back at Remi. "Remi I already told you--" he began, but stopped short, heart breaking at what he was seeing.

Clear large tear drops falling down the mechanics face and landing on the ground. Remi had her eyes closed, just letting them fall, face red, a shaky hand trying to cover her face but unable to. Crying so long and silently for the first time Layton could ever remember.

Such...pretty tears.

"Rem..?" Layton whispered coming closer to her.

"You..." Remi began, still crying hard, voice finally breaking. "You can't...you just can't...YOU CAN"T JUST DIE!" she cried, saying no more Remi just stood there crying. Head down, unable to stay strong anymore.

"Remi..." Layton called again, putting both hands on her shoulders. He could not very well tell her not to cry. That would not be fair. Sympathy and love like never before filling his hear for her. Layton stared Remi down till she finally looked up into the professors eyes. Sniffing a little trying to look up at him dazed.

With that said, Layton then lead forward and placed his lips to hers. Body pulling close to hers for an embrace as they kissed for the first real time.

Remi appeared shocked, tears still streaming down her eyes. But her body relaxed as she wrapped her arms around his body as well and did not deny the long awaited kiss. When the two finally exited the kiss, Layton then lovingly stroked her hair with his free hand. Remi smiled happily, as the two dances slowly about the gardens.

The nights calm warm air only adding to the moment of true peace and love. Layton could only keep each other close as they waltzed around. Finally stopping to a point Remi grew sleepy and lay her head to Layton's chest.

To a point, Layton gently grabbed her by the chin and had her look him in the eyes. "No matter what happens Remi...I'll never truly leave....I'll always be with you."

"Hershel..." Remi says softly, the two come embrace tighter, yet again kissing. Stars in the sky ever bright at the most lovely night Remi could have hoped for with the one person she too love more than anything. Maybe...before it was too late, Layton could say so too.

By morning the next day, a ever worried Luke and Flora went to find Layton and Remi as they did not seem to come back to them for the night. Eventually finding them and smiling and giggling quietly. "Let's leave them be." Flora says quietly to Luke, the two kids afterwards skipping off into the distance.

Leaving behind a sleeping Layton and Remi as they lay side by side in the grass amongst the trees and flowers, sleeping peacefully under the professor coat.


	23. Chapter 23: Final Sacrifice

Chapter 23: Final Sacrifice

Remi awoke, still on the ground in the grass, alongside the still snoring professor. At first she thought everything that had happened last night was just a sweet dream, but reality hit her when a drop of water from the leafs of a tree towering above them fell and landed on the top of her nose. Snapping Remi awake completely.

Remi sat up quickly, sneezing softly. It was a rather cold morning but luckily the professor's coat kept the two of them warm throughout the night. Not to mention...body heat helped keep them warm too...

"Bless....you..." Layton mumbled softly. Still very much asleep, but must have heard her unconsciously.

Remi gasped and looked down at the professor, dazed but blushing greatly. A small hand to her mouth as she recalled everything from the night before. After a bit--finding out the time of day--she giggled softly and laid back down next to the professor, hoping this moment of peace...this moment of life...would never have to go.

There HAD to be away for no one to have to lose their life! Till then, Remi wanted to see the professor--as well as the others spend as much time with him as possible. And letting the tired man sleep seemed like a good start for now.

Breakfast started off slow and quiet, Flora and Remi helped in cooking in the cafeteria as before. Well, them and Katia, while the boys talked for a bit outside. And played. Eating was uncomfortable, with the uneasy silent's. You could see Flora visibly shaking.

"Flora my dear, what's wrong..?" Layton asked gently. It's not that he did not know , but he could not stand to see her like this.

"I'm...It's nothing..." Flora said quietly.

Luke sat next to his dear mentor and father. Clinging to him like a small kid. Working hard to keep himself calm from saying something he might regret. Remi sat on Layton's other side trying to mind her business. Although the thoughts about last night--the good and bad--kept playing in her head over and over.

"Well this is uncomfortable..." Klaus muttered, him and Katia sitting across from them, biting hard into a piece of bacon.

It was quiet again after that, till Luke finally snapped so suddenly, standing up he slammed both his hands hard onto the lunch table. Everyone jumped, startled by this.

"Ugh! Dad! How can you act so calm?!" Luke cried.

"Luke," Layton said firmly. "This has to be done. I know how all of you feel but if I don't then--"

"That's not good enough!" Luke sobbed, head lowered as he broke down into tears just like that. Flora started to do almost the same thing. "Squall should be the one who deserves to die! Why does it have to be you?! Why not him?!"

"Stop right there, young man." Layton growled, rather roughly placing his tea cup down as he shot Luke a glare. "I'll only say this once: not another word on it. Nobody has a right to take the life of another person. Not even someone as nasty as Squall."

"D-dad..." Luke stuttered, getting up from the table and leaving the room in tears.

After another moment's pause Layton grid his teeth and got up as well. Nearly spilling his tea as his tall legs bumped the table, getting up he chased after his son, door slamming as they left outta sight.

"Luke! Mr. Layton!" Flora yelped, going to get up and run for them. But then Remi turned over and grabbed her arm.

"No Flora." Remi whispered. "This is something only meant for a father and son." At least the professor went after him.

Layton went dashing outside finding his son sitting down on a bench. Crying.

Carefully, not to let him see him too fast Layton walked up slowly from behind and wrapped his arms around his for a fatherly embrace. Luke continued to sob as the professor patted his back a few times afterwards.

"S-sorry....professor..." Luke sniffed.

"Don't." Layton whispered softly."It's alright...I wish more than anything could do more but it's for the best. I promise everything will be okay."

"Everything...?" Luke muttered, clinging to Layton, acting like the small innocent child he still was. The same loving boy.

"Everything." Layton assured, sitting down with his boy for a good long hour before they headed back to join the others.

Layton spent time with everyone as best he could throughout the whole day. By night time the Specter and Squall would be back. At least for whatever reason Squall was giving Layton the decency to spend time with his loved ones...meant a lot to the professor.

For some other reason as well Layton seemed to be out of the corner of everyone's eye looking off into the distance. IT might of just been his funny way of saying his silent goodbye to the things he'd never see again, or just daydreaming. In the corner of Remi's mind...she could have sworn Layton was waiting for someone to show up.

As the day turned to late afternoon, Layton got his teacher Andrew, as well as his housekeeper Rosa, on the phone.

"Ah, So now of all times you call eh?" Rosa teased, unaware of what had been going on. "What's the matter, Mr. Layton? You seem upset."

"I..." Layton began. "I was just coming to call and tell you...thanks...for taking care of me...when I was in the midst of my depression. It meant a lot to me."

"What's going on?" Rosa questioned. "You're acting like you'll never come home again." when Layton did not reply to that Rosa grew ever worried. "Hershel Layton, don't tell me this has something to do with that Flute you were researching on?"

"I'm afraid so." Layton says sadly. "I have to go now, if you wish for further explanations contact Dr. Andrew. You know him right? I already explained everything. The kids will be coming home, if something goes amiss, help Remi take care of them...promise?"

"But what about you--" she protested.

"Promise me." Layton repeated. After a moment's hesitation Rosa calmly agreed.

"Alright then." she said lowly, still wanting to hear more about it from him, but could not argue over the phone. "Be safe."

Afterward the two hung up, and when evening came...that's when things started to finally go downhill.

"Night will be here shortly." Layton told Remi as he quietly guided her and the kids for the safety of the Layton mobile and the scooter. "Get yourselves out of town and for the boat. I'm not going to let you guys see..." his voice trailed off.

"No!" Remi snapped, standing beside her scooter, finding it hard to get on and leave Layton to face Squall all alone. "I positive we can find another way other than death! You can't just do this!"

"Remi please..." Layton said trying to calm her down, but even Flora--who was in the driver's seat to the Laytonmobile with the others--was having a hard time staying in her seat. "I need you all safe! And I don't want you coming with me from this point on!"

Remi edged back, started by Layton's sudden tone. But even though she knew deep down he only did so to keep her away for safety it still brought her to a bit of tears. Layton edged back as well, biting his lip he quietly turned and began to walk his way back for the school.

"Remi..?" Flora called in a small voice, seeing the female pilot shaking.

"Let's go." Remi muttered, getting onto her scooter Remi lead the way for the kids to follow for the docks.

Along the way Remi was having more harder times keeping her face dry from her tears, much so like before in the gardens with Layton. That strong bond she now felt with him...it was starting to fade away as she got further and further away from him.

"She's swerving a little." Klaus noted, him and Katia watching Remi from the back seat of the car. Luke sitting up from next to Flora, equally upset still. Remi was trying to wipe her face dry with her sleeve for what little good it was doing.

"What do we do...?" Katia whispered quietly. "What CAN we do?" The family was breaking apart! It could not end like this!

"It's up to Remi." Flora said, shaking her head a little, voice sounding confident. "I'm willing to turn this car around and go help the professor. But...we got to have Remi know this to. I'm ready is she is. This is our fight too."

"Flora..." Luke smiled.

Everyone in the car smiled and nodded in agreement, on sooner than this happened Remi suddenly slammed on the brakes of her scooter. Hard. Flora's smile widened in a instant as she pushed on her brakes just in time.

In fact at this moment everyone in the car was smiling when Remi got off and turned around, face a little red as she dried her face once more. "Let's bring him home." she told them. Everyone practically cheering as the two vehicles turned and headed back for the school.

By the time the group arrived back at the school, Layton was surprisingly nowhere to be found. Even though it was close to nightfall, the professor should have been near the front of the school awaiting Squall.

"It will be dark soon," Remi told them. "We need to find Hershel NOW. Katia? Klaus?" she called, looking to them.

"Yes, ma'am." Katia said strongly.

"You two search half the school grounds together for Hershel! I'll take Luke and Flora to look for him in the other! Meet back here in the main entrance in ten minutes!"

"Right!"

Half the five minutes was spent in vein. With no signs of Layton anywhere. At least not for Remi, Luke and Flora.

Klaus and Katia had better luck, finding the good professor out in the fields where the gym once stood. His back was to where Katia and Klaus could see him. Layton did not appear to notice the two standing so far away as he continued to mind his own.

"There he is!" Katia said to Klaus happily, starting to go down for him.

"Wait." Klaus called softly, grabbing Katia gently by the arm and pulling her back. "Something's not quite right....what's he doing just standing out in here for? And so close to his match with Squall?"

Klaus was right of course and Katia frowned and stopped to think a moment as well. Layton had his sword with him...but this is not a place he was suppose to fight Squall. Was he...waiting for someone else?

Out of the blue along came Don Paolo, walking up to the professor slowly, his arms in his pockets. Looking as serious as ever. Katia and Klaus's eyes widened as they watched the two. Was Paolo not back to his old evil ways? Why was Layton meeting him out here?

The two adults talked quietly for a bit, neither Layton nor Don reacting to hurt one another with their weapons they had on them. Klaus and Katia unable to hear them from so far away, and they feared getting to close the two men might spot them.

"We need to get closer..." Katia whispered.

"To risky..." Klaus said. "Just hold tight, I think something is happening."

All of a sudden, as much to the twos shock Paolo suddenly took out his hands and grabbed Layton's left arm. It was hard to see from behind the professor but Paolo seemed to be hurting Layton as the professor was actually flinching a little but not withdrawing or stopping Don.

Gasping Katia started to sneak up to them. Klaus gridding his teeth doing the only thing he could do and followed after her. Before they could intervene Don just as quickly let go of the professor. Growling a bit as he glared at Layton.

"You a fool for doing this." Don muttered. "You know what will happen if it does not work. And you know what I must do."

"I know fully." Layton sighed, rubbing the spot on his arm where Don had grabbed and did who-knows-what.

"You have about seven minutes." Don told him, as the sun began to set and the darkness was finally surrounding. "I suggest you think wisely."

With that Don turned and walked away. Leaving the professor by himself. At least until Layton started to turn around, finding Klaus and Katia just behind him. Giving him quiet a scare.

"Goodness!" Layton yelped. "What on earth are you two doing here?!"

"We could ask you the same thing!" Katia snapped. "What's going on?! Why were you--"

A sudden scream of pure terror filled the night air. Layton and the young adults stood frozen for but a minute. The sounds of something big marching near the front of the school. And another scream.

"That sounds like Flora!" Katia gasped, looking to Layton and Klaus for help.

"Come! There's no time to waste!" Layton said finally, running alongside the kids for where the others were. Even though he was quiet frustrated himself to see them here still as he'd asked them to stay away.

At the entrance to the school...

"Ugh!" Remi grunted, bashing back first into a wall, sliding to the ground in pure agony.

"Remi!!" Flora and Luke screamed watching in horror as the Specter started to enter the grounds again.

Having marched its way through the town, annoyed by the police firing at it the last Specter must have grown angry and went to take it's anger out on the school before heading back to destroy the town. It must have also thought the school kids were still around.

"Luke! Flora!" Remi gasped painfully, weakly getting back to her feet. "I said get out of here! NOW!"

"We won't leave you!" Luke cried. As much as the kids wanted to help, at this point they'd be doing more harm than help.

Angry the Specter charged for Luke and Flora, both kids to small to outrun the giant beast. Luke doing the only thing he could and got in front of Flora to protect her. Yelling again, Remi got up and ran to them, just barely pushing them out of the way as the massive monster swatted at her. Yet again sending her tumbling to the ground!

The Specter roared marching it's way to the main building beginning a rampage. Luckily though away from the others...for now, but once it found out there was no one else in the school it would surely turn around and attack again.

"Remi..!" Flora called, the two running back up to the fallen pilot.

Remi strained herself to the limit, unable to push herself back up as she laid belly first on the ground. "St-sta...stay away..." she coughed, seeing as though Squall himself was walking up through the gates and coming right for her and the kids.

"So, Layton has sent you to do the fighting, eh?" Squall laughed, drawing his sword as he came to her.

"I think you got that backwards," Remi , grunted biting her lip, hoping to God the kids would stay away or run for town at the very least. "I came...I came to on my own accord...to protect Hershel!" she had tears yet again falling as she got up to at least so she was on her knees. Glaring hatefully at Squall. "That's what happens when you love someone, the way I do!"

"Love?" Squall snorted, standing a mere foot from her. "What good is love? You will to die for him? Foolish." he licked his lips. Weakly Remi looked up and spotted the piece of the flute Squall was carrying around his neck. "But I guess if you wish to die in his place..."

With no warning Squall swung his foot and kicked Remi in the gut. Luke and Flora's screams echoing as they watched her fall again to the ground...knocked out.

"So, I shall grant you this request..." Squall smirked, positioning his sword ready to swing it down on her back. "This will be the final sacrifice! Leading to forever peace!"

"NOO!" the children cried.

The sword started to come downwards...but just before it could connect to Remi's body--

"REMI!"

Clang! Went the sound of another sword clashing with Squall's. The force was so great Squall was actually pushed back away from the fallen Remi. Squall found himself gazing into the fired eyes of none other than Hershel Layton.

Layton stood in front of Remi still having his sword up to Squall, continuing to push him back. There was a piece of the broken flute also around Layton's neck. A fight to the death."Forget it! I won't let you kill my love!" Layton roared. Obviously talking about Remi.

Layton swung his sword over and actually hit a startled Squall in the arm! Making even the great De Squall yelled in pain! Squall jumped back and then charged forward fighting hard to keep a angry Layton off. Layton did a amazing job dodging and attacking the unprepared man.

"What's the matter Layton?" Squall asked, voice annoyed, moving clear of another one of Layton's hard swings. "So angry! What about the sacrifice?"

"I still have some fight in me!" Layton shot back, again slashing at Squall, this time getting his upper cheek. Though Layton did not do a deadly blow. As much as it would have been for the better, he was after all a gentlemen. It was not in him at all to kill.

A few minutes into the fight--while Luke and Flora, as well as Katia and Klaus, sat down and took care of a still knocked out Remi--Squall began to notice something off about Layton...he was slowing down. His steps were wobbling as a sign the fight had gone on too long.

"Dad!" Luke cried, having Squall barely miss hitting the professor in the throat. "Please! Don't give up! Keep going!!"

Layton through his heavy breathing nodded and kept going. Eventually as Squall was growing more annoyed as Layton refused to quit, Squall dived forward to attempt to lash out for his chest! Layton however saw a opening when he does this and ducks outta the way and swings his sword upwards, knocking Squall's fencing sword out of his hands.

After that, Squall just stood there, having Layton's sword just inches from his own throat this time. Layton stood there for a long time just glaring at the deadly man. Seeing this, Squall can only figure Layton intends on finishing him off and kneels before Layton, head down.

"Go on." Squall mutters. "You have bested me, I suggest you take this victory now...you wanted to save the world yes?"

It's not that Squall was too far from the truth. Layton DID want to finish the guy off...but...He just did not have it in him. Not even after all the horrible things he did. The lives he took. If he killed this man now, he'd be no better than him.

Sighing greatly Layton lowered his sword slowly, pointing it to the ground.

"That's not what a gentlemen does. We respect life. I won't kill you." Squall looked up gridding his teeth, seeing Layton actually bending down a little and sticking out his hand to him. "Come. Let me help you up. There other ways to solve everything, why don't you make something good of yourself and help find better life."

Squall at first could not keep the shock from his face, hands flexing into fists at this. Then he grinned blood thirstily, watching Layton breathing worsen even with the fight long over, Squall aimed his foot and unexpectedly gave the professor a kick in the gut!

Gasping in pain Layton fell to his belly onto the ground. Grunting in pain. "PROFESSOR!" everyone cried.

"Fool." Squall muttered, leaving behind Layton's fencing sword and grabbing his own, aiming it at the professor as he stood up. "This is my life! You can't simply change me just like that! But allow me to change yours now!"

Squall started to do the thinkable, lashing down readying to kill. But again, right before his sword could do so--

Clang! Jumping outta the brush Don Paolo then appeared, wielding Sasha's knifes Don did the only thing he could do and blocked the sword with them.

"What the--Paolo?!" Flora blinked.

While Layton groaned trying rubbing his head trying to sit up, all Paolo could do besides push Squall back from him was say: "Now, now...who says you get all the fun?" Don said with a slight smile which vanished in a instant as he growled a little.

Squall eyed Don for a moment seeing the Paolo himself had a piece of the flute tied to his neck. After another moment Don and Squall both withdrew at the same time, staring each other down.

"Ah, then you wish to finish me to save the world?" Squall taunted. "It might be kinda hard with those small weapons. Does revenge suit you so much?"

"I have revenge with Layton too." Don snorted. Knowing he could not beat Squall with such small knifes. "Why don't we both get what we want and let me kill him. But you better leave after that cause next I might come after you."

"Is that a fact?" Squall questioned, knowing that him and Layton had recently been working together. Why would Paolo turn on him now? "Why don't you prove it? Let me see if you really are as evil as you used to say."

Don nodded a widened smirk crossing his lips as he began to turn around with knifes in hand. Professor--who could not help but hear all this started to rise to his feet, looking weakly at Don, unable to fight back.

"P-P-Paolo...!" Layton grunted, mouth widening in horror as Don was now aiming his sword for him. He was too tired to fight, and after a moment he knew this was it. Sighing Layton closed his eyes, thinking back to the children and Remi, remembering their smiling faces, just how much he loved them.

"DAD!!!" Luke screamed.

It was hard to see from where the children were at from behind Layton and so far away, but they saw blood --as the knife connected with flesh--squirt out from the sides of Layton's body and a bit more falling down in between his legs.

Paolo had both his hands to Layton's chest where it appeared he'd stabbed him!

Layton could feel his heart rate slowing, head still held his head high wheezing in an out. "Paolo..." Layton said weakly, vision blurring.

Don grinned weakly too, looking sad or hurt...it was hard for everyone to tell.

"It was the only other way, I have no other choice. I guess this would be considered getting my revenge on you huh?"" he said to him surprisingly gently. With a pull Paolo took out his blood filled hands away from Layton, still holding the knifes. "Die quietly." he told Layton, the professors heart started to slow more than stopped as he closed his eyes, his body falling backwards to the ground. Unmoving.

The Specter, which was standing not too far away, after knocking down one of the empty school buildings then started to cry silently as it's body vanished into the darkness of the night. Gone. The finale Specter was gone.

Squall appeared quiet after this. But seeing as though it had really happened he took out his glider. "Simply amazing." he laughed, watching Don start to turn around, glaring at him. "I seemed to have underestimated you. "

"Leave now." Don growled, looking like he might attack again, this time for at Squall. "Or your death will come even sooner."

Squall did not seem to need to be told twice, as he took off into the air. "I'm sure you will come for me. Will just see where that leads when the time comes." he called, disappearing into the night. For a moment everything was quiet. But then--

Shocked by this Luke screamed as he stood up and started to run towards Paolo, fists bared. "NOO! You can't!!" he wailed. "You both were friends!! WHY!?" Bashing into Don hitting him weakly with his fists Luke sobbed hard.

Paolo eventually had enough and pushed Luke to the ground and gave him a cold stare. Luke stared up hatefully.

"Don't start assuming things you don't understand." Don said simply, confusing Luke as well as the others.

"What do you..." Luke moaned.

Don sighed, walking away, leaving the school grounds, still holding his bloody hands, which continued to drip with blood.

Remi awoke to the stars still shining in the sky, cry's from all around her. Though in pain Remi sat up and looked around. Katia was wailing, her face buried into Klaus's chest as they stood close by. Luke and Flora were beside their dearest mentor who still lay lifeless on the ground. Only a couple minutes had passed since Paolo's stab.

"Hershel!?" Remi gasped, hurrying over despite her injury. Kneeling down beside the professor, seeing no life in him, brought tears to her eyes. The fair amount of blood on his shirt should have been proof enough but Remi just shook her head hard as she felt for a pulse around his neck.

When she did not find one, she began to cry hard as the children. Though still unable to believe what had happened, Remi then began to push her hands down on Layton's chest. Over and over again trying to restart his heart.

"Come on Hershel...!" she cried, voice breaking. "Don't you dare!" But no matter how many times she did this Layton did not respond. Luke and Flora who sat right on the other side of her just cried as well, which only made Remi chock up on her words. Remi just soon sat there looking down at him, mouth wide open, letting her tears hit the professor on the face. "HERSHEL!!!"

__________

Please, for the love of God: Stay tuned for the final chapter of Season 4. It's important! You want everything to make since and be alright? Don't leave yet. I should have the final chapter of Season 4 up by Friday night~

~Trinity


	24. Chapter 24: Together

Chapter 24: Together

Layton found himself in a white room, floating high into nothingness. He did not seem to shocked at where he was right now. He knew. And what's more, he was not alone. Though the white airy place he was in a figure of a woman started to take form and float up to him.

Her long brown hair and beautiful black eyes could not help but get Layton's attention. She smiled just as softly at him as he to her.

"Claire." Layton said gently.

"Hershel." Claire greeted, nodding a bit, smiling more or so at him. "That was a risky move you did for yourself..but I see why I fell in love with you so much. You did a great thing."

"It was really Paolo who did the work. " Layton shrugged. "But...I guess in a way it give me a chance to talk to you, even for a little while."

"Oh Hershel..." Claire laughed, coming up she placed a gentle hand to his. "Don't you think will have plenty of time for talk again? You know though, I did not leave you to see you go into that depression of yours. But I must say: I'm glad you found someone to love again. I proud of you."

"You don't mind..?" Layton chuckled. "About Remi I mean."

"Mind?" Claire smiled softly, embracing her old lover. "Hershel, all I want is for you to be happy...I meant to say that to you for so long. Course being dead does not make it easy...but...I'm glad you found love again. Remi's a good person. And this is truly your feelings for her yes?"

"Yes." Layton said. "I love her as much as I did you. I still did and always will. I just...I..."

"I know..." Claire giggled, moving back a ways from Layton. "We--you and me--already had our adventures and love life together, Hershel. Letting go is hard, but it's your time. YOUR adventure. Learning to love again, I'm so happy you are...And besides, you know will all meet together in the end. Why stop now?"

"You mean you know about what me and Paolo--" Layton began.

Claire just laughed. "I always watch over you, I see everything of course." Layton could feel himself starting to fade, away from Claire. "It's starting to wear off now." she waved. "I'll see you when the time comes. Watch after the kids and Remi...protect them...keep that adventure going, however you please. No matter what happens...I'll always love you."

"I know." Layton said, a few tears in his eyes. "Thank you, Claire. For everything."

"I want you to live a long happy life." he heard Claire call to him. "You only have one shot at life. Though in this case, it seems you got a second chance. Love and kindness is what makes a true Gentleman."

"Keep watching after Luke for me." says what sounds like Eleanor--Luke's mom. Layton was unable to see her through the white mist. "You still are the only one I trust with him. And I thank you for that."

"You and Donny better get along!" says Sasha. "And don't you dare let anything happen to Flora! Though for goodness sake let her spread her wings! She is becoming a young lady after all! Take care!"

Layton chuckled, the whiteness around him going black. He knew why, his eyes had closed. Everything went numb.

For a moment it was quiet. The only thing that could be heard was the sound of his heart beating again, slowly but surely he was reviving to the waking world. Eyes still unable to open Layton just lay there listening to the sounds of sobbing from all around.

Something heavy was laying on his chest. Wet tears sinking into his shirt. Remi.

Remi had her head down just above the spot where Layton's chest was covered in blood. Sobbing. Eyes closed, not even looking or really listening she could not hear the sounds of Layton's heart starting up again.

That is...until a weak hand grabbed her arm.

Startled by this Remi's head snaps up, and she weakly looks over at the hand. Layton's hand, rubbing up and down Remi's arm in a comforting motion, but this only confused the female pilot till she looked over, to Layton's face. Finding his ever small black eyes tiredly staring at her. He was smiling.

"Her...Hersh..." Remi wheezed, unable to believe what she was seeing. Luke and Flora whipped their eyes dry and looked down at the professor completely started as well.

"Daddy...?" Luke moaned.

"I told you...everything would be...alright..."Layton winked, his smile growing bigger as even Katia and Klaus rushed over.

"Hershel!" Remi gasped. As Layton started to sit up a bit and look around at everyone, Remi dived forward and wrapped her arms around him, hugging the professor hard! Cutely enough she began to laugh happily. Tears again springing to everyone's eyes.

Luke and Flora did too and jumped down and hugged Layton as well. Though this made even the good professor yelp as he fell backwards. Katia and Klaus giggling all the way.

When the four finally broke out of the embrace Remi double checked to make sure she was not dreaming and felt for a pulse. Yep, sure enough Layton was alive and breathing. "How is this possible?" she mused, even though she was not complaining.

"Yeah!" Luke said, thinking back to the fatal stab. "I saw that knife! Don just--"

"Saved my life." Layton chuckled, sitting up with a bit of help from Klaus. His body weak, he'd take a few days to fully recover.

"I don't get it." Flora shook her head, lifting up the part of his shirt where the blood stain was at. However upon lifting it up, they found nothing. No deep wounds. Heck no marks even saying he'd been stabbed! "What...? There's nothing there!"

"That's because, Don did not stab me." Layton nodded. "You would not have been able to see from where you were, but he merely stuck Sasha's knife in his own hand! It was all a trick so Squall would think the blood was mine."

"Well that explains that..." Remi pounded. "But your heart...you can't say if the Specter vanished that you can..." her voice trailed off, watching Layton silently roll up his left sleeve, revealing a small needle like injection mark. A dry bit of blood on his arm."

"Back when we were at the grave..." Layton began, rubbing the spot on his arm to get rid of the small blood stain. "Paolo told me he had a plan to get rid of the last Specter....hopefully without the need of killing. Says he'd come back with a special liquid...a poison if you would, that can stop ones heart in a matter of minutes... and would not re-start the heart for about five minutes."

"A fake death?" Luke blinked, everyone else just as equally amazed.

"Yes, but it was risky." Layton sighed, adjusting his top hat. "There was a chance the liquid would not work and I would have never woken up. I could not tell you guys of the plan...I did not want to give your hopes up."

Explains now of what Klaus and Katia saw from the fields and what they heard. Don was giving the injection then. Paolo was telling him to be careful too. Not to basically get himself killed till he got there for the fake stab.

So technically, Layton did die. But thanks to the second part of the liquid he was brought back. Squall would surely find out sooner or later of this fake death once the professor redeemed himself back into the London papers. He'd be back. But when that time comes no one would have to worry about Specter's or the Flute ever again.

Everything was back into balance...

"Oh Hershel..." Remi smiled, again hugging her dearest lover before the others helped the professor to his feet. Klaus and Katia supporting each of Layton's shoulders to walk him back for the rented home. Once there everyone settled down for some much needed rest. Along the way also giving him a kiss on the lips, which Layton did not seem to mind one bit. Smiling happily.

Don Paolo on the other hand... traveled the sky's of the night. A bandaged up hand flinching every time he gripped the steering wheel to his now restored flying contraption. "I'll come..." he muttered, sighing at the distance he would be traveling back to London. Still lovingly holding Sasha's letter. "Soon..."

With the threat of Squall hopefully gone for good to the people of Mist Haley, Inspector Groski made sure personally the students of the school would be coming back after the summer break. Once repairs to the damaged buildings and a new principle was done and found.

It was soon time after that to see to leaving and heading back for London as well.

Remi and Layton would still be living apart in their homes...for now...until Layton and her choose on marriage. But let's face it, they both had a long life ahead of them. An adventure. Why settle down now? Klaus and Katia would go to live with Remi, while Luke and Flora Layton house once again. Needless to say Luke was happy to finally go home after so long.

Before either of them departed to the boat, Luke spent the moment saying goodbye to his two friends Yula and Tony, how sadly stood at the docks. Yula, for the first time since Luke met her was wearing a white skirt, instead of the normal dark one.

"Hey cheer up you two!" Luke laughed giving Yula a friendly goodbye hug. "It's not goodbye forever! Will meet again."

"Yeah I guess..." Tony sighed, hands behind his head.

"I'm really sorry for the trouble I caused in the beginning, Luke." Yula sniffed, dearly going to be missing her friend. Wishing her illness would just go away so she could go with him. "I'm glad though...I made a friend for life. You and Flora." she smiled.

"That's right!" Luke nodded, handing her a slip of paper. "Here Yula. This has my address on it. Write me anytime! I promise I'll be back."

"Thanks Luke!" Yula gasped with delight, holding the letter tightly, her mood springing back to joy. "I will! I promise!"

"And for you Tony," Luke grinned, handing the small boy a fluffy little mouse. Toppy. "Here, could you watch over Toppy for me? The professor won't let me keep pets at our house..." his voice trailed off as he had a sheepish grin. "...for MANY reasons."

"If you say so." Tony laughed, gently taking the mouse, which in turn climbed up his arm and sat on Tony's shoulder. Squeaking a bit as if to tell Luke goodbye as well.

"Bye-bye Toppy!" Luke sighed, a little sad to have to leave. With another hug between the three friends as well as Flora, everyone--minus Yula and Tony--boarded the boat. Yula followed the boat from the docks as long as she could before the platform ran out. Even me cutely Luke went to the end of the boat and waved down to her: "Your defiantly prettier when you smile, you know!" he called.

Yula laughed, waving back to Luke, the happiest face he'd seen in quite a while, soon afterwards the boat disappeared over the horizon.

With nothing but the fresh sea air ever proving they were truly heading home everyone relaxed.

Klaus and Katia were down near the front of the boat keeping watch over the Laytonmobile and Scooter. Holding hands. Remi was with them too, just sitting down staring into the open sea. "Will never have to worry ever again." Katia whispered.

"Yeah..." Klaus grinned. "Cause not matter what nobody will ever have to be alone."

"That's right!" Remi nodded, smiling as she happily looked up at Layton, Luke and flora, who were playing on the upper deck above them. Giggling as they bounced around, seemingly playing tag. Layton having the time of his life with his two dearest children. As it should be. Her smile softened more. "Family keeps us growing strong...as does love."

Layton watched Remi from the corner of his eye, chuckling softly as he appeared to hear her. But then--

Luke and Flora turned around and tackled Layton to the floor, laughing crazily as they actually tickled their father. Causing Layton to laugh too. "Don't send us away again right dad?" Luke laughed.

"Yes, my boy!" Layton said, unable to pull the kids off, just ended up tickling them back. "Enjoying life to the fullest...that's what a Gentlemen does."

_____

Short chapter but...End of Season 4!!! At last! I can take a break... ^^ I guess the next Season WILL be made. But it's gonna take place right after the events of "Eternal Diva" And I have NO idea on the plot...well most of it...so if anyone can help me out and at least tell me how the ending goes with all the characters I might be able to get season five up sooner~

I just need a little info help. ((PS: I just now noticed, that most of the people in heaven that died in the seasons are girls! :O Eep...what have I done? Oh well....))

Anyway like I said in the beginning: Anything can happen! :3 Thank you for all who liked this season and all those before it. Cause without readers and what not how would I keep going! ^^ Thank you!

See you soon~

~Trinity


End file.
